


These War and Games (FR)

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angel Wings, Angels vs. Demons, Back from nowhere, Betaed, Celestial war, Demons, Desert, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Investigations, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, POV Lucifer, Partnership, Past Lives, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Supernatural Elements, The actual Devil - Freeform, Trust Issues, Truth, Universe is going to break, Work In Progress, postfinaleS02, s02e18, wings are back
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: S02E18Quelque chose est en marche. Une chose terrible... Pour lui, pour elle et tout le reste de l'humanité. La vie de Chloé ne dépend que de lui. Il peut la sauver. Il peut tous les sauver. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est... se souvenir.[20 chapitres d'écrits jusqu'ici]





	1. Plus aucune marche arrière

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde !
> 
> Vu que la publication de cette histoire reprendra début juin sur ffnet, ça m'est apparu comme une bonne idée de commencer à la publier sur AO3 ; histoire que tout le monde y ait accès ;)  
> J'ai travaillé sur ce projet dans mon coin depuis presque un an et j'avoue ne pas être mécontente du résultat jusqu'à maintenant. 20 chapitres tout frais tout chaud rien que pour vous !  
> En attendant de rattraper la publication sur ffnet, j'ai prévu de publier un chapitre tous les deux jours. Pour la suite, il n'y aura qu'une publication toutes les deux semaines. C'est un rythme plus secure pour moi, pour garder mon avance. 
> 
> Ce premier chapitre peut être lu avec la musique "The World is unraveling" de Milck.  
> Plus globalement, "Dear God" de Lawless feat. Sydney Wayser représente bien l'ensemble de l'histoire. 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire plaira à tout le monde :)

**_« Plus aucune marche arrière. »_ **

Chaud.

Brûlant, même.

Pourquoi  _brûlant_  ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir, en fait.

Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, que cette chaleur pesante cesse de lécher son corps et sa conscience. Il voulait seulement arrêter de ressentir cette fournaise. Cette douleur cuisante dans son crâne accentuée par cette constante brûlure dans l'air.

Où diable était-il ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à ouvrir les yeux ou tout simplement bouger le reste de son corps ?

La possibilité d'être de retour en Enfer effleura rapidement son esprit, mais s'estompa avec la même rapidité. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être en Enfer. Comment aurait-il pu y retourner, hormis par sa propre mort physique ?

Était-ce cela ? Était-il mort ?

Non.

Il pouvait à présent sentir la caresse de son souffle laborieux contre sa main, le soulèvement continu de son torse avec chaque nouvelle inspiration accompagnée d'une autre sensation à chaque fois plus douloureuse que la précédente. Plus conscient encore qu'il y eût quelque secondes – ou bien plus longtemps que cela -, il parvint à déterminer l'origine exacte de cette  _chose_  rugueuse qui grattait sa peau et fouettait fréquemment son visage.

Du sable.

Pas de retour en Enfer, donc.

Tout  _chaleureux_  qu'il pût être, l'Enfer ne comportait aucune zone aride de cette sorte. Pas à sa connaissance, du moins. Et il en connaissait suffisamment à ce propos pour être assez sûr de lui. N'en restait malgré tout qu'il n'était sûr de rien pour ce qui était de sa situation actuelle. Pas tant qu'il ne se déciderait pas enfin à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Et c'est au prix d'un effort surhumain que Lucifer ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Une clarté insupportable attaqua ses rétines, l'obligeant à refermer brièvement les yeux afin de ne pas risquer la cécité pour le reste de son existence. Si le diable pouvait encourir ce genre de risque, bien évidemment. Il refit une nouvelle tentative, humectant ses lèvres de sa langue. Celles-ci semblaient vouloir rivaliser avec l'aridité alentour. Sa gorge était aussi brûlante que l'air qu'il respirait, ne diminuant en rien l'inconfort de Lucifer. Une fois accoutumé à la clarté agressive tout autour de lui, il distingua les contours imprécis de son bras droit supportant sa tête lourde comme le plomb qu'il s'évertua à redresser de quelques centimètres.

Un effort après l'autre.

Il pouvait le faire.

Un haut-le-cœur puissant et soudain l'assaillit alors qu'il commençait à prendre appui sur son coude pour se relever, Lucifer crispant sa main dans le sable brûlant. Son cœur battait férocement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait pratiqué une activité physique intense.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Lucifer ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément l'air étouffant et chargé de sable avant d'exercer une nouvelle pression sur ses avant-bras ankylosés. Le monde tangua fortement tout autour de lui, faisant brièvement vaciller la luminosité insistante de cette zone désertique, mais Lucifer s'entêta à poursuivre sur sa lancée. Il chancela une fois debout sur ses jambes, risquant de peu de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le sol aride.

_« Allez, Luci... Un petit effort ! »_

Il déglutit, l'intérieur de sa bouche restant obstinément insensible à cette tentative d'humidification. La sensation de brûlure ne diminua en rien une fois qu'il parvint à rester plus en moins stable sur ses deux jambes.

Tout brûlait autour de lui.

Le sable brûlait ses pieds nus et écorchés, le vent brûlait la peau lésée de son torse dénudé. Tout comme l'astre étincelant qu'il avait jadis créé avec son **P** aternel torturait inlassablement ses yeux, avalant la moindre parcelle d'eau qui aurait éventuellement pu survivre dans son corps perclus de douleur. Haletant, Lucifer plaça machinalement sa main devant ses yeux, espérant assez stupidement filtrer ainsi la luminosité implacable du soleil. L'étendue désertique restait pourtant obstinément floue devant lui, des formes imprécises laissant deviner quelques buissons touffus et massifs montagneux éloignés.

Tout était flou. Le paysage, ses pensées...

Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Lucifer baissa rapidement son bras, fatigué d'essayer en vain d'adoucir son mal. Le soleil ne cesserait pas subitement de briller dans le ciel simplement parce qu'il en déciderait ainsi... Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Il lui importait plus de comprendre ce qui l'avait conduit dans ce désert, loin de toute honorable civilisation humaine. Et du reste de ses vêtements...apparemment.

Il tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements, ses pensées s'entrechoquant à l'intérieur de son crâne avant de se rassembler en un fil conducteur plus ou moins cohérent. Il se rappelait avoir rendu visite à Linda. Il se souvenait avoir appelé l'inspectrice sans parvenir néanmoins à la joindre, lui laissant un message avant de raccrocher.

Et ensuite...

Un éclair de douleur lui fendit le crâne, Lucifer se prenant la tête dans les mains en lâchant un gémissement rauque.

_« …—as pas le choix ! »_

_« Sa—… ! Tu ne peux échapper plus longtemps à… —ivine ! »_

La douleur reflua rapidement, ne laissant sur son sillage qu'un élancement cuisant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Lucifer prit une inspiration bruyante et étranglée, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux en laissant ses mains contre ses tempes.

Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa nuque raide. Il porta alors sa main à cet endroit, regardant ensuite avec une confusion grandissante une teinte pourpre recouvrir ses doigts.

Du sang.

Son propre sang.

Lucifer caressa cette trace sanguinolente marquant ses doigts, fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il s'agir de son propre sang ? Il était invulnérable. Du moins, l'était-il lorsque Chloé n'était pas à proximité. Et elle n'était pas là, dans ce désert. C'était une évidence. Il bougea à nouveau sa main couverte de sang vers sa tête, tâtant avec précaution chaque centimètre accessible de son crâne douloureux. Il arrêta son geste  _d'auscultation_ quelques instants plus tard, un nouvel élancement répondant instinctivement à son toucher maladroit alors que ses doigts effleuraient l'arrière de sa tête. Ses cheveux y étaient plaqués non pas par du sable tenace, mais par du sang séché. Lucifer retint un sifflement plaintif et tressaillit avec ce nouvel afflux de douleur. Une sensation étrange naquit alors entre ses omoplates, telle une réaction instinctive de son corps au détriment de son esprit.

Une sensation oubliée.

Il crut tout d'abord avoir imaginé ce toucher doux, ce poids conséquent dans son dos qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis quelques années. Depuis son départ de l'Enfer.

_« Non. »_

Lentement, Lucifer baissa sa main le long de son flanc, déglutissant difficilement, tant par l'aridité constante dans sa gorge que par l'appréhension puissante qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Il tourna tout aussi lentement sa tête à gauche. À droite, ensuite.

_« Non... Non. »_

Sa respiration devint erratique, répondant à la rage et l'incompréhension qui tétanisaient l'ensemble de son corps, l'ensemble de ses pensées. Il releva la tête, scrutant le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui de ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi, une question muette sur ses lèvres craquelées et dans cette expression horrifiée.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Pourquoi ? Il ne  **L** ui avait rien demandé ! Rien du tout !

Ses immenses ailes blanches prirent leur pleine expansion le long de ses flancs, imposant davantage leur retour dans son existence. Quelque puissent être ses envies, elles étaient de retour pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Lucifer serra les poings, lançant un regard noir au ciel insensible.

— Je ne  **T** 'avais rien demandé ! croassa-t-il entre ses dents.

Qu'avait- **I** l donc imaginé, cette fois-ci ?

Que Lucifer accueillerait cette énième manipulation de son plein gré parce que... parce que  _quoi_  ?! Parce qu'il aurait subitement changé de comportement, ce changement s'étant traduit par l'abandon de sa revanche céleste avec la Lame Enflammée ?! Parce qu'il avait préféré envoyer sa mère ailleurs au lieu de risquer la vie d'autres frères et sœurs dans cette absurde querelle ?!

Parce que  _quoi_?!

Il n'avait rien exigé en retour. Rien.

Il s'entêta à fixer le ciel avec toute la haine dont il était capable, espérant une réaction, quelque chose qui expliquerait un tant soit peu cette absurdité.

Rien ne vint, hormis le souffle insistant du vent le long de ses ailes.

Évidemment.

Lucifer lâcha une exclamation amère et baissa enfin la tête. Bien sûr, qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu une maintenant, après tant de millénaires murés dans le silence ? Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, se désintéressant du retour inopportun de ces appendices dans son dos pour se concentrer sur tout autre chose. Il devait découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Et déguerpir de cet endroit aride inconnu.

Où avait-il atterri ? Était-il arrivé jusqu'ici de son plein gré ou-... ? Non, sans doute que non. Qui donc l'avait emmené ici ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Pourquoi tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête ?

Lucifer ne se souvenait de rien après avoir rangé son téléphone. Il regarda à nouveau le soleil éclatant qui ne semblait pas vouloir tarir le flux lumineux constant qui lui brûlait la peau. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ce désert ? Il fouilla l'intérieur de ses poches sans rien trouver d'utile. Plus aucune trace de son téléphone ou même de ses clés de voiture. Quoique ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui auraient été d'un grand secours à présent. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver un quelconque réseau pour contacter Mazikeen ou même l'inspectrice et-…

Chloé.

Son message.

—  _Bloody Hell_...jura-t-il, inquiet.

Il lui avait promis.

Plus aucune marche arrière.

Qu'allait-elle donc penser de lui en ne le voyant pas arriver chez elle ? Le pire, sans le moindre doute. Comment aurait-il pu l'en blâmer ? Lucifer était le seul et unique fautif dans cette histoire. Il l'avait tant de fois déçue et blessée que sa disparition apparaîtrait inévitablement comme une énième dérobade aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Il devait la rejoindre. Éclaircir ce malentendu.

Mais  _comment_?

Il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait et par où aller. Marcher dans ce désert, sans rien pour se guider, c'était... Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir marcher une telle distance. Quelle que fût la distance à parcourir pour rejoindre la civilisation. Pour  _la_  rejoindre.

Indécis, Lucifer regarda par-dessus son épaule ses grandes appendices duveteuses qui effleuraient ses flancs rougis avec chaque nouveau mouvement de sa part. Il n'était pas obligé de  _marcher_  à proprement parler. La voie des airs pouvait très bien supplanter la voie terrestre. Une possibilité assez envisageable s'il aurait s'agit d'un tout autre être céleste que Lucifer.

Inenvisageable, donc.

Il n'avait pas voulu leur retour. Et il ne désirait pas y avoir recours d'une quelconque façon. Il était hors de question de donner ainsi satisfaction à son  **P** aternel.

C'était absolument hors de question.

Lucifer tendit sa main recouverte de terre en visière au-dessus de ses yeux éblouis, inspectant une dernière fois les alentours desséchés devant lui avant de se décider. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ses ailes disparaissant dans l'éclat implacable des rayons du soleil. Il baissa sa main et se mit à avancer droit devant lui.

Le soi-disant  _Christ_  avait bien arpenté le désert pendant quarante jours et quarante nuits, un simple mortel philosophe suffisamment fou pour intéresser le diable lui-même lors de ce périple insensé. Si un mortel aliéné avait pu survivre aussi longtemps dans un tel endroit sans boire ou même manger...

Lucifer Morningstar le pouvait aussi.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ?

Une minute ?

Une heure ? Toute une journée ?

Le soleil n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, brûlant le dos nu et écorché de Lucifer sans interruption, suivant chaque pas, chaque avancée vacillante de ce dernier sur le sol aride et rocailleux s'étendant encore et toujours à perte de vue devant lui.

Le vent, fouettant le sable et irritant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et la chaleur, caressait de temps à autre ses oreilles, le souffle bruyant se transformant alors en paroles incompréhensibles.

_« Tu dois m'aider à r—… Lucifer ! »_

_« On doit s—... aller ; tout de suite. »_

— La ferme... répliqua faiblement Lucifer, secouant doucement sa tête pour chasser cet étrange phénomène auditif.

Peut-être qu'il hallucinait... Oui, peut-être.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur son avancée chaotique, sur l'élancement régulier le long de ses pieds égratignés par le contact rêche du sable et de la roche. Un pas après l'autre. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter.

Surtout pas s'arrêter.

_« Dépêche-toi ! Ils arr— ! »_

Il avait soif.

Tellement soif.

Pourquoi sa gorge demeurait-elle aussi asséchée et douloureuse ? Il avait besoin d'eau. L'alcool aurait été préférable, mais l'eau lui apparaissait à présent comme un nectar bien plus précieux et cent fois plus délectable que tous ses alcools précieusement gardés dans son penthouse.

De l'eau.

Juste une goutte. Une seule goutte.

_« Le gros des troupes a été réquisitionné pour endiguer la— »_

—  _ **La ferme !**_  voulut-il crier de toutes ses forces.

Ne lui en restant que très peu, un murmure courroucé fut la seule chose qui sortit difficilement de sa bouche brûlée. Cette expression verbale, qui se voulait agressive, perturba l'équilibre de Lucifer, qui tituba sur une certaine distance avant de s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol ravagé par la chaleur de l'astre inflexible. Il resta ainsi, le souffle court avec son cœur qui s'affolait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

Les voix s'étaient tues, au moins.

Il poussa sur ses mains sans parvenir à se relever. Il devait se relever.

Il devait avancer.

_« Mais... vers où ? »_

Lucifer regarda devant lui, ne voyant que la même terre desséchée, les mêmes rochers et les mêmes plants.

Toujours le même paysage.

Toujours cette même fatalité.

Toujours la même crainte.

Était-il perdu ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Difficile à dire. Il lui était difficile de réfléchir. Il lui était également difficile de respirer. Quand donc allait-il sortir de cette zone stérile ? Une torpeur de plus en plus oppressante taquinait ses membres et sa volonté. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir y succomber. Rien ni personne ne l'y en empêchait.

Il était seul au milieu de nulle part.

Seul et épuisé.

**_« Alors... Je viens vous rejoindre et je vous dirai toute la vérité me concernant. »_ **

Lucifer prit appui sur ses mains, se redressant sur ses jambes flageolantes avec une horrible lenteur.

Pas question de rester là.

Lucifer continua à avancer droit devant lui, déterminé. Faisant abstraction de la douleur, de la fatigue et de ses voix étranges qui se remirent à murmurer à ses oreilles. Faisant abstraction de la chaleur, de la soif...d'absolument tout, si ce n'est une seule chose.

Une seule personne.

Une seule promesse.

— Je viens vous rejoindre, marmonna-t-il à l'horizon désertique.

Il ne briserait pas sa promesse. Il ne la briserait certainement pas maintenant, encore moins envers l'inspectrice.

Le diable n'avait qu'une parole.

— Je viens vous rejoindre...

 

**-xXx-**

 

Tout était tellement...  _jaune_.

Pourquoi ?

Il était certain qu'il y avait une explication logique à ce phénomène, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Tout ce qu'il savait se résumait à cette teinte aveuglante et uniforme devant lui.

Étrange, vraiment.

Le ciel n'aurait pas dû être aussi clair, lui semblait-il. Le ciel aurait dû être bleu.

Pas jaune. Pas aussi aveuglant.

Lucifer se perdit dans cette contemplation, poursuivant son questionnement plus que pertinent sur la teinte inhabituelle des cieux. Il fronça les sourcils après un temps, une autre question émergeant dans son esprit.

N'était-il pas en train de marcher ?

Oui, il avait marché. Dans ce désert.

Et ensuite ?

Juste cette clarté jaunâtre devant lui.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette couleur. Elle était grossière, sans subtilité et difficile à porter, même pour lui. C'était vraiment une couleur atroce. Elle arrivait même à s'infiltrer au-delà de ses paupières closes, maintenant.

Envahissante, vraiment.

Pourquoi devait-il subir cela, déjà ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée précise. Juste une vague sensation d' _urgence_. Quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'essentiel, non ?

Possible.

Cette teinte jaune des plus insolites se fit plus entreprenante, agressant sans relâche ses yeux, mais également son corps. Lucifer sentit de faibles secousses se répercuter dans son épaule, puis dans son bras.

— Dég-...age... tenta-t-il d'articuler.

La couleur se mit à émettre des sons tout aussi étranges. Un bruit étouffé retentissant à intervalle régulier qui accompagnait chaque nouvelle secousse insistante le long de son membre engourdi. Une couleur n'était pas supposée agir ainsi.

Une autre secousse contre son bras suivit. Tout comme un autre bruit indistinct.

— Va—...Va-t'en...grommela-t-il en tournant imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, agacé.

La carnation l'obligea à lui refaire face en tenant fermement son visage de ses mains, Lucifer grommelant d'autres insultes incompréhensibles tout en se débattant faiblement dans son étreinte. Il se figea au bout d'un temps, confus.

Des mains.

Une couleur ne pouvait pas avoir de mains, si ?

— …—sieur ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Allez !

Et une couleur ne pouvait définitivement pas parler.

Ouvrir les yeux.

Ouvrir les yeux...

Lucifer se mit à lutter contre l'engourdissement de ses membres et de son esprit, il lutta contre la luminosité et ouvrit de quelques centimètres ses paupières.

Une ombre imprécise était devant lui, le secouant doucement et lui criant des encouragements. Il fronça les sourcils avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, ébloui par les rayons impitoyables de l'astre dans le ciel.

— Non, non, non ! Allez ! Réveillez-vous ! dit alors l'ombre.

Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il dormait, cela dit. Il était fatigué, mais...

Lucifer sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses lèvres craquelées. Une solidité  _humide_.

De l'eau.

Il tenta de redresser la tête et d'agripper de sa main la bouteille d'eau qui humidifiait sa bouche écorchée par la chaleur et le sable. Les mains qui maintenaient son visage se mouvèrent jusqu'à son dos pour le redresser un peu et l'aider à avaler plus aisément. Le liquide coula le long de son palais et à l'intérieur de sa gorge en un flot continu délicieux, mais rapidement interrompu. Lucifer rouvrit alors les yeux, émettant un grognement de protestation à l'encontre du responsable de cette interruption.

L'ombre précédente s'était estompée pour des formes plus précises. Un visage. Un regard inquiet. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Doucement. Si vous buvez trop vite, vous allez me vomir dessus et ça ne me tente pas vraiment. Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

Vomir ?

Le diable ne vomissait pas.

Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe.

Qui était cet individu ? Pourquoi le soutenait-il ainsi dans ses bras ? Pourquoi vouloir son nom ?

Il se désintéressa de cet homme pour tourner la tête sur le côté. Au-delà de l'éblouissement constant du soleil, il pouvait voir à présent la route d'asphalte lissée fréquemment par le sable du désert qu'elle traversait. Cette route où il gisait depuis un moment, de toute évidence. Il pouvait aussi apercevoir une voiture à quelques mètres, la portière côté conducteur grande ouverte. Sans doute le véhicule de l'homme qui s'escrimait à attirer son attention.

Quoi encore ?

Il grimaça en sentant les secousses traverser son corps engourdi tandis que l'inconnu le secouait plus vivement.

—  _Votre nom !_ Comment vous vous appelez ?

Son nom.

S'il tenait tant à le savoir...

— L—Lu...ifer.

— Lucifer ? Le diable en personne, hein ? plaisanta-t-il en autorisant enfin ce dernier à boire une autre gorgée d'eau. Vous avez eu de la chance que je passais par-là ! Moi, c'est Zach.

Magnifique.

L'eau coula doucement sur son menton, gouttant ensuite sur son torse brûlé par le soleil. Le diable...  _brûlé_.

Encore.

— Non, non ! Restez avec moi, Lucifer, d'accord ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital. Vous devez juste rester éveillé... Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Avait-il encore fermé les yeux ?

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il en était navré. Apparemment, son corps refusait de lui obéir. De même que ses pensées. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal. Il en avait assez de ce jaune. Assez de lutter contre le sommeil sans aucune raison valable.

Non.

Il y avait une raison.

Bien sûr qu'il y en avait une. Il s'en souvenait, à présent.

Lucifer gémit en essayant de bouger son bras, maudissant son état de faiblesse, et agrippa de ses doigts tremblants la manche de Zach. Il lutta pour garder ses yeux ouverts, ses paupières se baissant doucement sur ceux-ci avec une efficacité redoutable tandis qu'il articulait difficilement quelques mots à ce  _bon samaritain_  :

— Decker. C—Ch..oé Decker. LAPD... devez...

— Decker ? répéta Zach. Je dois _quoi_?  _ **Hey !**_ Restez avec moi, mec !

Il n'allait nulle part, pourtant.

Il ne faisait que fermer les yeux, c'est tout.

Mieux valait fermer les yeux.

Ce jaune était atroce.

 

**-xXx-**

 

— … —ert du Mojave. Tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, c'est qu'il semblait être là depuis un moment. Un jour, peut-être plus.

— On peut vérifier la zone, mais-…

— Je sais, Dan. Il y a peu de chance qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit.

Quelles étaient donc ces voix ?

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il les connaissait, cependant. Il y eut un froissement, suivi d'un soupir traduisant une certaine impuissance.

— Écoute, les médecins ont dit qu'il était hors de danger.

— Je sais, oui. Mais— , protesta la voix plus féminine.

Plus agréable à entendre, également.

— Il va bien. C'est  _Lucifer..._  Il va s'en remettre.

Un autre soupir. Il aurait aimé savoir qui parlait, qui soupirait autant. Savoir où il se trouvait et pourquoi. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à sa présence ici, non ?

Il y avait forcément une raison.

Un autre bruit plus sec retentit. Des bruits de pas.

— Il va s'en remettre, répéta la voix masculine familière. Fais-moi confiance, Chloé.

Chloé.

_Chloé..._

Oui, ça lui revenait maintenant. Il devait trouver l'inspectrice. Il devait lui dire, la prévenir que tout ceci était un affreux malentendu. Elle devait savoir...

Lucifer serra le drap rêche qui recouvrait son corps engourdi, ce simple geste basique éveillant incessamment une douleur lancinante dans ses membres. Il gémit faiblement, pris au dépourvu par toutes ces sensations fort inconfortables.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son crâne était fendu en deux ?

— Lucifer ? demanda alors la voix féminine.

Il tenta de répondre, mais ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un grognement incompréhensible. S'il n'arrivait pas à formuler deux syllabes cohérentes, peut-être pouvait-il tout de même ouvrir les yeux ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer, en tout cas.

Il ne vit tout d'abord rien d'autre que la même obscurité, tant et si bien qu'il crût avoir là aussi lamentablement échoué. Puis, les ténèbres refluèrent soudainement de son champ de vision, laissant apparaître des silhouettes imprécises dans un premier temps. Deux personnes. Un homme assez costaud et une femme aux cheveux blonds se tenant près d'une fenêtre aux stores baissés.

La femme se tourna vers l'homme, empoignant rapidement le bras de celui-ci alors que son visage – toujours aussi imprécis pour Lucifer – restait tourné vers ce dernier.

— Va chercher un médecin...  _Vite !_  lui intima-t-elle.

Un médecin ?

Pour qui ? Pour  _lui_?

Lucifer entendit l'homme sortir en trombe de la chambre alors qu'il se mettait à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Il regarda tout autour de lui, hagard. Il fixa longuement la perfusion accrochée au-dessus de sa tête et le moniteur cardiaque juste à côté.

Était-il à l'hôpital ?

— Lucifer ? Vous m'entendez ?

Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que la jeune femme s'était approchée de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il cligna des yeux une fois encore, les traits grossiers et brumeux de son visage se faisant peu à peu plus nets à son grand soulagement.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle jeune femme. Certainement pas.

C'était  _elle_.

C'était ses yeux gris. Sa bouche. Son visage.

— Chloé... parvint-il à difficilement articuler.

Bon sang, que sa gorge était sèche.

Chloé sembla lire dans ses pensées et prit un verre d'eau posé près du lit, l'aidant à boire quelques gorgées sous son regard inquiet. Lucifer déglutit et esquissa un sourire.

Mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

— On dirait que le diable boit aussi de l'eau de temps en temps, le taquina l'inspectrice, bien qu'il pût discerner un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Il voulut rire, mais son corps le rappela à l'ordre.

C'est vrai.

La  _mortalité_. Une chance que l'inspectrice n'ait pas été avec lui dans ce maudit désert.

— Ça ne vaut pas un bon scotch... murmura-t-il en la regardant.

— Le scotch n'est pas conseillé pour soigner une déshydratation sévère, malheureusement.

— Dommage.

Ils se turent tous deux. Chloé ne cessait de le regarder, une lueur qu'il n'arriva pas à définir traversant son regard à un moment donné avant de disparaître. Elle déposa le verre sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur un siège près de lui, lui offrant un sourire crispé. Il nota que des marques rouges cernaient ses yeux.

Avait-elle pleuré ? Pourquoi ?

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lucifer, troublé par le soudain mutisme de sa partenaire.

— Un touriste vous a trouvé gisant sur l'autoroute en plein désert il y a quelques heures, expliqua Chloé en regardant en direction du couloir avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

— Le désert...Oui. Je m'en souviens.

— De quoi vous souvenez-vous d'autre ? demanda-t-elle en bonne professionnelle et aussi en amie inquiète.

Lucifer essaya de se concentrer, mais ses pensées lui échappèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, excepté son appel.

— Je me souviens vous avoir appelé la nuit dernière, c'est tout. Je suis navré de vous avoir fait faux bond, Inspectrice. Là n'était pas mon int—

Cette dernière avait froncé les sourcils de perplexité en l'écoutant, se redressant sur son siège avant de poser une main sur la sienne, davantage inquiète.

— Lucifer, l'interpella-t-elle, le coupant ainsi dans ses excuses maladroites. Vous pouvez me dire quel jour on est ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

— Eh bien... réfléchit-il tout haut. Hier, nous étions le six juin, si je ne m'abuse. Inspectrice... Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle le dévisagea sans ciller, serrant sa main dans la sienne tandis que son partenaire la dévisageait à son tour, perplexe.

En quoi la date d'aujourd'hui était-elle si importante ?

Il entendit la voix agaçante de Daniel à l'extérieur de la chambre, mais n'en tint pas compte. Le mutisme prolongé et le regard de Chloé, communiquant une émotion bien au-delà de l'inquiétude, happait toute son attention.

— Inspectrice ?

— Lucifer... Nous n'étions pas le six juin hier, dit-elle alors en guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

Il continua à la dévisager sans comprendre. Pourquoi la date d'hier semblait autant la bouleverser ? Ce n'était pas si important que cela, si ? Il s'agissait simplement d'une date.

Une date. C'est tout.

— Comment cela ? ne pût-il s'empêcher de demander, interloqué.

— Nous sommes le..., elle se tut, déglutissant difficilement en portant son regard partout ailleurs dans la pièce excepté vers lui. Nous sommes le douze juillet.

Le douze juillet.

Non. Non, c'était impossible. Hier encore, il sortait de l'hôpital - pour y retourner quelques heures plus tard, apparemment – et...

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Lucifer secoua doucement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, confus. Chloé le regarda à nouveau, serrant presque douloureusement sa main pour lui annoncer l'horrible réalité qu'il peinait tant à cerner.

— Vous avez été absent très longtemps, Lucifer. Plus d'un mois...

 

 

**À suivre - _« Humanité rétrograde »_**


	2. Humanité rétrograde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos et vues :)  
> Voici le second chapitre !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

** HUMANITÉ RÉTROGRADE **

2

** ~ **

Cela paraissait tellement ridicule. 

Presque surfait. 

Aussi surfait et prévisible qu’un  _ soap _  pouvait l’être. 

— Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom complet ? 

— Lucifer  Morningstar . 

Bien sûr, le spectateur avait toujours cette impression de vivre, d’être témoin d’un évènement unique sur cet écran insignifiant. La situation dépeinte n’en restait pas moins ridicule et si aisément devinable pour toute personne sensée. 

Elle était  _ ridicule _  pour lui. 

— Quel est votre dernier domicile connu ? 

— Los Angeles. 

Rien n’avait de sens. Et le fait qu’il pense cela de sa situation était tout autant prévisible, n’est-ce-pas ? N’importe qui d’autre réagirait comme lui, n’importe qui trouverait tout ceci insensé. 

Mais il n’était  _ pas _  n’importe qui.

Il était le Diable. 

— Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous là-bas ? 

— Presque six ans. 

Ce qui lui arrivait n’était jamais anodin ou comparable à toute autre expérience humaine légèrement semblable à la sienne. Alors comment une chose aussi ridiculement  _ humaine _  avait pu lui arriver ? 

— Et où avez-vous passé votre enfance ? 

— D’abord dans la Cité d’Argent avant d’être envoyé tout droit en Enfer pour avoir posé des questions assurément moins ridicules que les vôtres… 

Lucifer, qui regardait jusqu’alors fixement le mur jauni en face de son lit, tourna la tête et adressa un regard agacé au médecin qui ne cessait de perturber ses pensées depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le praticien cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d’une façon assez comique, décortiquant sans doute longuement la dernière phrase acerbe de son patient pour lui donner un quelconque sens acceptable. 

L’évocation d’une mystérieuse Cité d’Argent et de l’Enfer dans une seule phrase était-elle synonyme d’une perte de mémoire bien plus sérieuse qu’il n’avait présagé ? Ou d’un tout autre problème neurologique ? 

Peut-être. Qui s’en souciait ? 

Les faits étaient là, avec ou sans ses apparents délires diaboliques, comme avait l’air de le penser ce médecin et l’inspectrice assise sur une chaise loin du lit et des deux hommes, en retrait. 

Lucifer, le Diable en personne, avait perdu la mémoire. 

Lui poser trente-six milles questions aussi stupides les unes que les autres n’arrangeait guère la situation et encore moins son humeur morose. 

Le médecin chargé de son auscultation et dont il ne s’était guère soucié d’enregistrer le nom recula légèrement et toussota pour exprimer son embarras. Lucifer ne dit rien de plus, retournant à sa contemplation silencieuse du mur devant lui tandis que Chloé se levait et s’entretenait avec ce pseudo-neurologue expérimenté. Il les écouta distraitement, ramenant ses jambes courbaturées contre son torse, irrité par l’élancement cuisant entre ses omoplates qui ne le quittait plus ; pas même avec toutes ces drogues légales qu’on lui administrait généreusement depuis son arrivée ici. 

Sa sensibilité occasionnelle auprès de l’inspectrice pouvait parfois avoir quelques avantages. 

La peinture des murs, jaunie par les années, lui rappelait vaguement et dans une moindre mesure la coloration vive du désert qu’il avait arpenté après son brusque réveil. Il semblait assez normal de retrouver cette teinte à connotation sableuse et désertique dans une ville aussi éloignée du monde civilisé. 

Yucca Valley. 

Une charmante petite bourgade de quelques vingt mille habitants dans le Comté de San  Bernardino  en Californie. Charmante et asphyxiante, tant pour le sable qui semblait pouvoir s’infiltrer partout dans cette ville que pour la simplicité matérielle et intellectuelle des gens qui y vivaient volontairement. 

C’est ici qu’il avait atterrit après une longue errance chaotique dans le désert. N’en restait pas moins que Lucifer demeurait persuadé d’avoir fait mieux que le Christ il y a quelques milliers d’années. On pouvait difficilement faire pire que cet énergumène, cela dit. Lucifer entendit une fois de plus un murmure qui ne venait aucunement des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et encore moins du corridor miteux de cet hôpital. Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, attendant - comme il l’avait fait depuis son réveil en ces lieux - que cela disparaisse. 

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. 

Attendre qu’elles se taisent. Attendre jusqu’à ce que cela recommence. 

Les murmures étaient plus faibles que ceux qu’il avait entendu dans sa longue marche vers la civilisation, un  _ semblant _  de civilisation du moins. Des syllabes à peine plus audibles qu’une légère brise dans le creux de son oreille. Des mots mâchés qui disparaissaient dans le silence sitôt qu’il daignait leur octroyer un peu d’attention, autant par ennui que par curiosité. 

Chloé, toujours en train de converser poliment avec le médecin au milieu de la chambre exigüe qu’on lui avait attribué à son arrivée, lui lança un regard inquiet. 

Bien sûr qu’elle l’avait remarqué. 

Il ne connaissait pas meilleure enquêtrice qu’elle. Elle qui était habituée à décortiquer le langage corporel des gens. Elle avait bien évidemment remarqué ce faible mouvement qu’il faisait dès que cette fugace sonorité effleurait ses sens, ce sursaut discret et cette légère tension dans ses membres. Il avait beau tout faire pour le cacher, Chloé n’était pas dupe. Lucifer cessa de fixer le mur alors que l’inspectrice cessait elle-même de le regarder discrètement du coin de l’œil, tous deux se concentrant sur le diagnostic ô combien prévisible du praticien. 

—… L’amnésie rétrograde de Monsieur  Morningstar  peut s’expliquer de diverses manières. La sévère déshydratation et l’effort physique dont il a fait preuve pendant une si longue période ont pu, dans une moindre mesure, altérer ses facultés cognitives pour un court laps de temps. Il s’agit là d’une première possibilité. 

— Et la seconde ? demanda aussitôt l’inspectrice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 

— La seconde et la plus probable est ce choc sévère à l’arrière du crâne dont nous ne pouvons définir l’origine, je n’avais encore jamais vu  pareilles traces  sur un patient de toute ma carrière… Quoi qu’il en soit, il est fréquent que certaines personnes perdent une partie non négligeable de leurs souvenirs après une telle blessure. 

— Et sa mémoire lui reviendra rapidement ou-… ? insista-t-elle. 

Le médecin soupira doucement, annonçant ainsi sa totale impuissance à régler ce problème d’une quelconque façon médicale. Il était cependant peu probable que ce genre de solution ai une réelle chance de fonctionner sur le diable. 

— Je ne peux rien affirmer à ce stade, déclara-t-il en rangeant son stylo dans sa veste blanche. Certains patients retrouvent leurs souvenirs au bout d’un temps, mais malheureusement…la plupart perdent pour toujours une tranche de leur vie après ce genre de traumatisme. Je suis désolé. 

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse en entendant ces pathétiques excuses penaudes. Un silence pesant s’ensuivit, à tel point qu’il aurait pu entendre une mouche voler et s’étouffer dans le sable tenace sur le sol de la chambre. Pourquoi avoir appelé cette ville « Yucca Valley » ?  _ Sand Valley _  semblait nettement plus approprié, selon lui. 

— OK. Quand pourra-t-il partir d’ici ? demanda l’inspectrice, Lucifer sentant son regard désapprobateur sur lui. 

Le médecin toussa une fois encore pour masquer son embarras et s’empressa de répondre à la jeune femme : 

— Eh bien, il serait plus prudent d’effectuer quelques examens supplémentaires avant même d’ envisa -… 

— Non. 

Tous deux se retournèrent alors vers Lucifer qui, malgré l’engourdissement prononcé de ses membres, fit mine de rejeter les couvertures rêches couvrant son corps pour enfin quitter ce lit fort inconfortable. 

— Je vous demande pardon ? Mais-… ! Monsieur  Morningstar , vous ne p-… ! s’exclama le praticien en voyant son patient faire  _ physiquement  _ fi de son avis médical. 

Il n’aurait jamais cru que tenir debout puisse être un jour aussi difficile et épuisant. Il y parvint malgré tout, se tenant d’une main à son lit pour ne pas tomber à terre ni montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Lucifer toisa le neurologue, lui faisant comprendre qu’il n’avait aucunement besoin de son aide et de son avis. 

— Je m’en vais, déclara-t-il. Pas demain ou dans quelques jours, mais  _ tout de suite _ , Docteur ! 

Ce dernier, effrayé par le ton menaçant de son patient récalcitrant, balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant que Chloé n’intervienne pour lui et Lucifer. 

— Il n’y a aucun risque immédiat pour sa santé s’il quitte l’hôpital dès aujourd’hui, n’est-ce-pas ? 

— Ce serait plutôt le contraire, Inspectrice ! 

—  _ Lucifer… _

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit sur le bord du lit, tirant sur le col rigide de sa chemise de chambre. Pourquoi revêtir pareilles frusques irritantes lorsque votre santé était au plus bas ? Une façon assez alambiquée d’achever sa vie… 

Le neurologue pinça les lèvres, partagé entre ses scrupules purement professionnels et son envie personnelle de ne plus revoir Lucifer dans les parages et ainsi ne plus subir gratuitement sa mauvaise humeur. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’il ne daigne consentir à cette requête raisonnable. 

— Il est vrai que votre état de santé s’est nettement amélioré depuis votre admission ici, concéda-t-il. Cependant, vous devez me promettre d’observer un repos strict le restant de la semaine. Vous revenez de loin et il serait judicieux de ne pas présumer de vos forces. 

— Je n’ai pas besoin d-…. 

— Il le fera, promit alors l’inspectrice à sa place. Je veillerai à ce qu’il reste tranquille, Docteur. 

—  _ Ow _ _  ! _  Je serais curieux d’expérimenter cela, Inspectrice ! la  taquina-t-il  en guise de représailles et également par pur automatisme. 

Elle ne releva pas, cependant. Le médecin anonyme – dans l’esprit de Lucifer, tout du moins – leur adressa un regard curieux avant de quitter la pièce, annonçant qu’il s’occupait de suite des formulaires de sortie. Un silence tout aussi pesant que le précédent emplit l’espace entre les deux partenaires. Lucifer n’y prêta aucune réelle attention, agacé par les exigences stupides de cet homme quant à sa santé. Il était immortel ! Ne rien faire du tout pendant plusieurs jours ne l’aiderait pas à retrouver les commanditaires de son enlèvement. 

Il risqua un regard en direction de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de le regarder avec insistance. 

—  Donc… Comment comptez-vous m’obliger à me reposer, Inspectrice ? lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Vous savez que les menottes sont inutiles avec moi. Intéressantes pour toutes autres activités ma-… 

— Vous allez rester chez moi cette nuit et ne recommencerez à gambader joyeusement au Lux que lorsque je serai certaine que vous allez bien, l’interrompit-elle avec autorité. 

— Je vais  _ bien _  ! s’exclama-t-il, agacé. 

Son ton était plus sec et plus agressif qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, mais il ne s’en excusa pas. Il posa ses pieds sur le carrelage vieilli et se mit en position debout. L’effort parut nettement plus ardu que précédemment ou bien était-ce les drogues qui agissaient soudainement avec plus de vigueur sur son organisme ? Toujours est-il qu’il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes alors qu’un voile soudain masquait sa vue. Lucifer serra la barrière en métal encadrant la tête du lit à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges et ferma les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il aperçut le visage soucieux de Chloé, cette dernière le soutenant pour éviter qu’il ne tombe à ses pieds. 

— Vous allez tout sauf bien, Lucifer, répliqua-t-elle, tout aussi agacée par son entêtement. Alors soit vous m’obéissez  _ pour une fois _  et vous sortez de cet hôpital dans l’heure qui suit, soit je retourne parler au neurologue qui vous gardera attaché à ce lit pour les deux semaines à venir… Marché conclu ? 

Ils se regardèrent un moment, l’un défiant l’autre avec la même intensité. Finalement, Lucifer abdiqua par un soupir exaspéré et s’écarta abruptement de l’étreinte de la jeune femme. 

— Vous êtes dure en affaire, Inspectrice ! Très bien… Marché conclu. Mais je refuse tout net de sortir dans cette tenue !  exigea-t-il  en désignant d’une main  ladite  tenue hospitalière douteuse. 

Chloé jaugea du regard sa chemise d’hôpital et soupira à son tour avant d’opiner de la tête. 

— Je vais chercher des vêtements. Ne bougez pas de là, je reviens tout de suite. 

Elle sortit alors de la chambre, Lucifer pestant ensuite tout son soûl contre son entêtement à le freiner dans son enquête. La situation,  _ sa  _ situation actuelle ne lui permettait aucun répit. Son enlèvement était déjà source de questionnement, mais une absence aussi longue sans le moindre souvenir… 

Comment avait-il pu être neutralisé aussi facilement ? 

L’inspectrice ne se trouvait pas dans les parages à ce moment-là, n’est-ce-pas ? À dire vrai, il n’en savait encore rien. Dans l’éventualité qu’elle ait effectivement été près de l’hôpital, cela n’expliquait pas ce trou béant dans sa mémoire. Elle le rendait vulnérable et mortel, mais une telle atteinte physique ne pouvait être due à cet étrange pouvoir. 

Cela ne pouvait pas expliquer le retour de ses ailes non plus. 

Son  ** P ** ère était impliqué, forcément. 

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui redonner ses ailes ? Pourquoi lui ôter des souvenirs sur une durée aussi ciblée ? 

Po-… ? 

Lucifer se redressa en entendant la poignée grincer sous la pression pourtant délicate de la personne de l’autre côté de la porte. Chloé referma celle-ci derrière elle et tendit quelques vêtements pliés surmontés d’une paire de baskets noires usées à son partenaire qui scruta l’ensemble avec une expression horrifiée. 

— Est-ce votre manière à vous de me tourmenter pour ne pas avoir été suffisamment gentil et conciliant avec ce cher Docteur  _ Nullité  _ ? demanda-t-il en dépliant la chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs du bout des doigts. 

— Ça marche ? l’interrogea Chloé, amusée par son dégoût. 

— Vous êtes plus sournoise que Maze ne l’a jamais été ! affirma Lucifer en sentant un pan de tissu, suspicieux. Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Chez le bûcheron du coin ?! 

— Aux objets trouvés, en fait. Il n’y avait aucun Armani en réserve, désolé. 

— Je ne porterai _  jamais _  ces nippes, Inspectrice ! 

Chloé haussa des épaules, feignant un sincère désintérêt pour sa détresse vestimentaire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

— C’est tout ce qu’il y a. Vous n’avez qu’à rester ici ou partir aussi nu qu’un ver, ça m’est égal. 

— Et vous qui  prétendiez vous  soucier de mon bien-être… S’il faut en passer par là pour quitter cette ville, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de faire mine de s’éloigner du lit. 

— Où allez-vous ? demanda l’inspectrice en posant une main sur son torse pour le retenir. 

Lucifer la dévisagea avec perplexité avant d’indiquer d’un geste du menton la porte entrouverte menant à la salle de bain. 

— Vers un peu d’ _ intimité,  _ lui dit-il. 

— Depuis quand en avez-vous besoin ? 

— Depuis quand ça vous dérange ? répliqua-t-il sans répondre à sa première question, intrigué par son comportement. 

L’inspectrice se comportait bizarrement avec lui. Elle ne semblait pas…  _ à l’aise _  en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, elle feignait à la perfection – presque aussi bien que lui, il devait l’admettre – l’indifférence et le sarcasme dont elle l’avait habitué depuis le début de leur partenariat. 

Mais, en y regardant de plus près, quelque chose sonnait faux. 

Il ne pouvait dire quoi exactement. Quelque chose était différent ; elle se comportait  _ différemment  _ même si elle s’évertuait à le cacher sous ses taquineries et réprimandes habituelles.

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? 

Après l’avoir fixé d’une façon assez étrange, la jeune femme enleva sa main de son torse et s’écarta, penaude. 

— OK…  Euhm … 

Il la dévisagea encore, davantage perplexe et avança lentement – du fait de la tension non négligeable qui pesait sur ses jambes à chaque pas entrepris – vers la salle de bain sans un mot, Chloé prenant néanmoins la peine de lui adresser un discours tout aussi étrange que le reste de son comportement. 

— Je… Je reste ici. Juste… Juste au cas où. 

Lucifer ne répondit pas, fermant la porte à la peinture écaillée derrière lui. Le taux élevé de désolation intellectuelle de cette bourgade avait peut-être déjà atteint les facultés mentales de l’inspectrice ? Il était dès lors d’autant plus urgent de quitter cet endroit et de retrouver l’air vivifiant de la civilisation. Au moins, n’avait-il pas eu à supporter la même étrangeté de la part de Daniel, ce dernier ayant, depuis quelques heures déjà, repris la route vers Los Angeles. 

Il posa les vêtements sur le rebord de l’évier dont la vasque était fissurée sur toute sa longueur. Il se pencha vers le miroir et observa longuement ses traits tirés et les nombreuses écorchures ou autres brûlures qui ornaient son visage et son cou. D’un geste habile, Lucifer dénoua le lacet derrière sa nuque – pestant contre l’élancement vif qui jaillit entre ses omoplates – et laissa l’immonde tissu vestimentaire tomber à ses pieds. Le miroir offrant à peine une  réflexion  de son corps à hauteur de son épaule, il ne pouvait inspecter aisément l’entièreté de son corps molesté si longtemps par le désert. 

Par le désert et autre chose. 

Autre chose, ou  _ quelqu’un _  d’autre. 

Lucifer soupira doucement, se tournant légèrement de côté pour effleurer de sa main un hématome aussi large que sa tête le long de son flanc gauche. Il pouvait au moins être sûr de s’être farouchement défendu contre son ou ses agresseurs. L’hématome commençait à prendre une teinte bleue fort disgracieuse sur ses pourtours, la nuance violacée restant cependant prédominante sur cette partie de son corps.  Qu’avait donc dit l’équipe médicale déjà ? Que ces ecchymoses étaient récentes, à peine vieilles d’un jour ou deux ? Des marques corporelles remplaçant sa mémoire bancale, lui rappelant cette lutte qui avait sûrement précédé ce lâche abandon de sa personne en pleine zone aride.  Pourquoi l’abandonner là-bas après tout un mois de… d’ _ absence _  ? Avait-il été gardé prisonnier quelque part pendant tout ce temps pour être subitement libérer ensuite ?

Tout cela n’avait aucun sens, et ce même si le principal suspect était son  ** P ** ère.

Après avoir enfilé le jean troué avec réticence, il passa la main sur le centre encore sensible du coup qu’on lui avait porté et fut pris d’un vertige aussi puissant que soudain. 

_ Douleur. _

_ « Va-t’en _ _  ! » _

_ Fuir.  _

_ Maintenant.  _

**_ « Va-t’en _ ** **_ , Lucifer ! » _ **

— Lucifer ?! 

Lucifer sentit en premier lieu quelque chose de froid et de rigide glisser sur sa nuque. 

Pourquoi donc voyait-il des petites billes noires devant ses yeux ? 

Comme cela était curieux…

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l’espoir de chasser ce phénomène, secouant vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, quelque puisse être l’endroit où elles s’en étaient brièvement allées. 

Cette immonde sensation de tournis disparut aussi vite qu’elle l’avait assailli, le laissant pantelant et à moitié avachi sur la vasque de l’évier. Un bruissement familier retentit derrière lui tandis que Chloé le hélait de la chambre, l’inquiétude déformant sa voix déjà partiellement altérée par le malaise qui l’avait pris par surprise. Il releva la tête et observa dans le miroir brisé, ses ailes blanches qui étaient instinctivement apparues dans son dos et avaient violemment heurté le miroir devant lui, dispersant quelques morceaux de verres dans ses cheveux. Il entendit la poignée de la porte tourner alors que l’inspectrice l’appelait une fois de plus. 

— Lucifer ? Qu’est-ce  qu -… ? 

Ce dernier fit rapidement disparaître ses appendices plumeux – louant ses instincts fort heureusement indépendants de son état - la jeune femme passant un instant plus tard sa tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte et l’ouvrant plus franchement en le voyant. Elle se précipita vers lui. 

—  _ Lucifer ! _

Il agita faiblement la main pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et une douleur lancinante vrillait ses tempes moites, accentuée par la voix de sa partenaire. 

Que venait-il de se passer ? 

— ‘ais bien…Tout va bien, Inspectrice. Juste… un léger malaise. 

— J’appelle le médecin !

— Non ! haleta-t-il. Ce n’est pas nécessaire. 

Lucifer s’attendit à quelques exclamations totalement opposées à le laisser dans cet état de faiblesse passager sans une nouvelle auscultation approfondie, mais rien ne vint. Pas une parole, pas un ordre menaçant… Rien. Seulement un autre silence étrange. Il se  redressa,  un peu plus maître de ses mouvements, et regarda l’inspectrice, étonné par son manque de réaction. Elle semblait figée, une sincère incompréhension pétrifiant son faciès délicat, scrutant sans ciller son dos nu. 

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Inspectrice ? demanda-t-il poliment. 

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à lui répondre ou ne serait-ce qu’émettre une simple syllabe, continuant à regarder en direction de son dos. Elle tendit la main vers son bas et exerça une légère pression dessus, lui demanda ainsi de se tourner. 

— Je-… Lucifer, votre dos….  murmura -t-elle enfin à son grand soulagement. 

— Mon dos ? 

Elle toucha du bout des doigts la peau sans défaut, si ce n’est quelques brûlures comme sur le reste de son corps, entre ses omoplates. 

— Vos cicatrices… Elles ont  _ disparu _  ! Co-…Comment est-ce arrivé ? s’exclama-t-elle, abasourdie. 

Lucifer tressaillit légèrement sous la caresse pourtant délicate de ses mains le long de sa peau, les muscles dorsaux allant de pair avec ses appendices encore trop à vifs pour ne serait-ce que supporter un tel contact, même s’il n’avait pas réellement utilisé ses ailes depuis leur retour imposé dans son existence. 

La mine sombre, Lucifer croisa le regard clair de la jeune femme, incapable de cacher plus longtemps son désarroi et son impuissance concernant tout ce qui lui arrivait, tout ce qui lui était arrivé…

— Je ne me rappelle pas… 

** - ** ** xXx ** ** - **

Lucifer poussa un énième soupir, tendant le cou pour jeter un nouveau coup  d’œil -  il s’agissait sans doute du millième en une  demi-heure  de temps - en direction de Chloé. Remplir quelques documents pour libérer le diable d’une ville aussi poussiéreuse semblait prendre une décennie. Il supportait de moins en moins l’air étouffant de ce couloir qui ne le séparait que de quelques mètres de la liberté. 

Une semi-liberté. 

Une liberté totale aurait été synonyme de boissons alcoolisées et de son penthouse. Au minimum. C’était un excellent point de départ, selon lui. 

Il observa la silhouette de l’inspectrice avalée par les fréquents passages bruyants et entourés de transpiration odorante dans le couloir de l’hôpital - comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de personnes réunies en un seul endroit dans une si petite ville ? - pressé de respirer l’air non traité de l’extérieur et de Los Angeles. Il s’adossa au mur et se résigna à attendre encore, néanmoins de plus en plus tenté de voler les clés de voiture de sa partenaire pour s’en aller bien plus vite. Une minute de plus perdue ici à signer il-ne-savait - quel papier absurde était une minute de perdue pour découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé pendant tout ce temps. 

Il épousseta machinalement l’une de ses manches de chemise retroussées au niveau des coudes, pestant intérieurement de devoir supporter plus longtemps qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité ces frusques lamentables. Il devait avoir l’air ridicule dans cet accoutrement. Et le diable ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être ridicule. 

— Lucifer ? 

Ce dernier releva la tête et dévisagea l’homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, certain de l’avoir déjà rencontré sans pour autant être capable de mettre un nom sur son visage aux traits encore juvéniles. Il était grand, presque aussi grand que lui, et avait des cheveux d’un blond éclatant. Une nuance qu’on ne voyait pas fréquemment en Amérique. Un européen, peut-être ? 

— Vous me remettez ? demanda-t-il en souriant aimablement tout en tendant une main vers lui.  _ Zach ! _

Lucifer mit quelques secondes à faire le lien entre ce nom et ce visage dans sa mémoire, laissant finalement échapper une exclamation dès que la liaison se fit dans son esprit, serrant sa main tendue. 

— Le bon samaritain assez fou pour aider le Diable ? Bien sûr, comment oublier ?  

_ Comment oublier _ …

 Effectivement, c’était bien toute la question. Et une ironie qui ne lui plaisait guère.

— Vous êtes sans doute le plus fou de nous deux à vous balader sans eau ni nourriture dans le désert !  plaisanta-t-il , quelques rid ules  entourant ses yeux gris. 

— Eh bien, ce n’était pas vraiment un choix personnel… 

— C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire, oui. Désolé. 

— Ça aurait pu être plus épineux si je n’avais pas croisé votre route, Zach, ajouta Lucifer en haussant les épaules. Vous m’avez aidé et j’aimerai vous rendre la pareille. 

Zach plissa les yeux, intrigué. 

— Me rendre la pareille ? 

— Oui. Vous devriez en profiter. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que le Diable doit une faveur ; c’est même généralement tout l’inverse. 

— Faire un  _ pacte avec le Diable  _ ? C’est assez risqué, non ? le taquina Zach. 

Décidément, ce touriste lui plaisait de plus en plus. 

Lucifer sourit malicieusement et répliqua ;

— Le risque ne fait pas partie de mes attributions infernales ; je ne cherche que le  _ plaisir _ . Pour moi et mes clients. Si jamais il vous vient l’envie de tester l’air plus raffiné de L.A., n’hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir au Lux ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! 

Il entendit Chloé l’appeler à l’autre bout du couloir alors qu’elle se libérait enfin de la paperasse et s’éloignait du comptoir de l’accueil. 

Enfin. 

Lucifer se retourna vers Zach et surprit le regard de celui-ci vers l’inspectrice, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres. Il  serra  à nouveau la main du diable pour le saluer une dernière  fois  et prendre congé, lui adressant cependant un regard entendu. 

— Chloé Decker du LAPD, je présume ? Je comprends mieux votre réaction avant que vous ne perdiez connaissance ! 

Il s’éloigna ensuite, disparaissant rapidement entre les nombreuses personnes souffrantes autour d’eux, laissant derrière lui un Lucifer perplexe. 

— Qu’est-ce qu’il a voulu dire par là ? l’interrogea Chloé qui avait réussi à le rejoindre et ainsi entendu les dernières paroles obscures de son bon samaritain. 

— Aucune idée, Inspectrice, avoua son partenaire alors qu’il regardait toujours en direction de l’endroit où Zach avait disparu. Les européens ont toujours été de curieux personnages et cela ne s’est guère arrangé au fil des siècles, vous savez. Il m’est d’ailleurs arrivé d-…

— Magnifique, l’interrompit-elle rapidement en secouant ses clés de voiture sous son nez. Vous êtes prêt pour votre grand retour à la civilisation ? 

S’écartant du mur qui lui servait jusqu’à présent de support pour son corps douloureux, Lucifer opina de la tête et offrit un sourire soulagé à la jeune femme détenant les clés sonnantes de sa liberté. 

— Je suis prêt depuis une  _ éternité _ , Inspectrice !

 

**_ À suivre "Aurora Insomnia" _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite mercredi avec "Aurora Insomnia" dans lequel on retrouvera Trixie et Mazikeen.   
> Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un comment/ kudos/ etc. 
> 
> À mercredi :)


	3. Aurora Insomnia

**AURORA INSOMNIA**

3

**~**

 

 

—  _Samael !_  Samael, reviens ici, tout de suite !

Mais le jeune chérubin était déjà parti, riant aux éclats en réponse aux cris d'une émotion bien différente de la sienne qui retentissaient derrière lui. Il évita habilement ses frères et sœurs tentant de lui barrer la route vers une liberté fort bien méritée après des heures et des heures de leçons assommantes sur ses futures attributions célestes, ses ailes frêles mais néanmoins vives dans son dos l'aidant dans sa fuite.

Les cris et remontrances le suivirent et le dépassèrent ensuite, effleurant son corps menu recroquevillé dans une cachette connue de lui seul. Il attendit en silence que ces expressions sonores s'éloignent jusqu'à disparaître dans les couloirs immenses jouxtant la Salle d'Étude. Il quitta ensuite sa cachette et se mit à courir dans une toute autre direction ; un couloir qui lui était encore inconnu.

Mais qui ne le serait plus bien longtemps.

Les minutes passèrent, rythmées par ses exclamations émerveillées et ses rires résonnant contre les murs couleur d'or de ce curieux corridor. Toutes les portes qu'il avait rencontrées lui avaient résisté, peu impressionnées par ses mains potelées - mais déterminées – qui tiraient de toutes leurs forces ces poignées en argent. Il continua pourtant son exploration, tirant systématiquement la poignée de chaque porte close qu'il rencontrait. Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant qu'il ne s'arrête au centre du corridor désert. Il observa avec une curiosité grandissante cette lumière diffuse s'échappant de cette unique porte entrouverte non loin de lui. Le chérubin avança en silence vers celle-ci ; la lumière qui effleurait le sol blanc et ses pieds nus réchauffait agréablement sa peau et il s'approcha encore du faible espace ouvert entre le mur d'or et la porte étincelante.

Il pencha la tête et plissa les yeux tandis que la lumière gagnait en puissance.

Il voulait voir.

Voir ce qui se cachait à l'inté-…

 

**-xXx-**

 

Lucifer ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa sur son siège alors qu'un bruit assourdissant agressait ses tympans. Le vent frais du soir qui s'engouffrait dans la voiture par la fenêtre ouverte accentua le klaxon tonitruant du véhicule qui tentait de les dépasser. Quelque peu surpris par ce tintamarre soudain, Lucifer fusilla du regard la voiture d'une teinte verte criarde et lui souhaita tous les maux du monde terrestre et souterrain réunis.

— Bien dormi ?

Il se retourna et dévisagea l'inspectrice, fronçant ensuite les sourcils.

— Je ne dormais pas. J'ai juste… Je me reposais les yeux, c'est tout, se défendit-il en frottant lesdits yeux alourdis de fatigue.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, cela va sans dire. Il était le diable, infatigable et bien incapable de dormir de façon convenable dans une voiture archaïque comme celle de la jeune femme. Jamais sa Corvette ne lui avait tant manqué qu'en cet instant, à lui et à ses épaules constamment irritées par ses ailes camouflées perlées de sable.

L'inspectrice s'inquièterait d'autant plus quant à son état de santé s'il se mettait soudainement à frotter vigoureusement son dos contre son siège, n'est-ce-pas ?

Probablement.

Mieux valait ne pas essayer cette manœuvre qui le tentait davantage à chaque seconde passant.

— Bien sûr. J'imagine qu'ils sont suffisamment  _reposés_  après plus d'une heure, répliqua la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

— Une heure ?

Lucifer crut dans un premier qu'elle se jouait de lui, ce qui n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais son épaule droite ankylosée à force de supporter le poids conséquent du diable contre la paroi inconfortable du véhicule de l'inspectrice eut tôt fait d'écarter cette possibilité. S'il doutait de cette preuve physique, les pourtours imprécis de la  _Cité des Anges_  devant eux dans l'obscurité naissante en était une toute autre.

Tout comme ce rêve.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Chloé en quittant un instant des yeux l'autoroute principalement déserte à cette heure – hormis quelques idiots avides d'agression sonore – pour lui adresser un énième regard inquiet.

Il ne les comptait plus. Il était pourtant habitué à ce que sa partenaire s'inquiète à longueur de temps pour tout et tout le monde sans véritable logique, mais être sa principale préoccupation du moment n'était guère de tout repos. Pas même après avoir dormi une heure entière. Lucifer aurait préféré qu'elle ne dise mot et se concentre sur la route, qu'elle reste aussi silencieuse qu'elle l'avait été après cet instant malaisant dans cette salle de bain. Juste le silence en lieu et place d'une toute autre réaction verbale qui n'aurait rien arrangé à leur situation. Cela n'aurait donné aucune réponse satisfaisante à l'inspectrice ni aidé Lucifer à retrouver ses souvenirs.

Pas ceux qui l'intéressait.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais rêvé avec autant de _netteté_. Cela ne ressemblait pas réellement à un rêve, on aurait dit… un souvenir. Un souvenir si profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire après une si longue existence qu'il semblait presque inédit.

Presque nouveau.

Pourquoi se mettait-il à rêver de son enfance ?

Lucifer n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette partie de sa vie. Rien du tout.

— Très bien, Inspectrice, tout va très bien…la rassura-t-il, peu désireux de donner une réponse franche à la jeune femme.

Tout n'allait  _pas_  bien. Et il ne savait toujours pas comment ni pourquoi.

Il ignorait même s'il le découvrirait un jour.

Avouer cela à voix haute n'y changerait rien, si ce n'est accentuer son humeur massacrante et l'inquiétude déjà fort malaisante de l'inspectrice.

Chloé sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse partiellement véridique et se concentra à nouveau sur sa conduite. Il l'observa un moment avant de regarder par la fenêtre ouverte le paysage exempt de tout autre végétation aride comme les  _Yuccas_ qui pullulaient les alentours de la ville du même nom. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Los Angeles puisse autant lui manquer, bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement eut l'impression d'être parti aussi longtemps que le prétendait la jeune femme. C'était comme s'il l'avait quitté quelques jours à peine au lieu de quelques longues semaines. Rien ne semblait avoir changé de ce qu'il pouvait en voir ; toujours les mêmes immeubles tranchant les teintes crépusculaires des cieux, toujours les mêmes odeurs et sons naissant des plus profonds désirs de la population…

Il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver ses repères dépourvus de la moindre particule de sable infect qui s'était installée entre ses plumes et le grattait férocement depuis et commencer son enquête sans l'inspectrice constamment collée à lui.

— Vous ne m'avez pas dit grand-chose concernant ce long mois sans ma délicieuse présence à vos côtés, fit-il remarquer à Chloé en regardant à nouveau cette dernière.

— Je ne savais pas que ça vous intéressait à ce point ?

— Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse, Inspectrice ! Je veux savoir si vous avez pris soin de la populace malgré mon absence et tout les autres évènements intéressants que j'ai pu manquer involontairement ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton plus enjoué en scrutant le profil de la jeune femme avec insistance.

— À vrai dire… Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé grand-chose d-… commença-t-elle en évitant son regard, mal à l'aise.

— Parlez-moi de n'importe quoi, du moment que cela m'empêche de penser au reste.

Elle le regarda. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Lucifer qui évita ce regard et qui se sentit à son tour mal à l'aise.

Quel étrange sentiment.

Il n'aurait su dire pour quelle raison, mais… sentir le regard de Chloé, ce regard en particulier, ne lui plaisait que très peu. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux clairs ; cette pitié, le reflet de sa propre vulnérabilité qu'il savait ne pas avoir.

Il n'était  _pas_  vulnérable.

Il n'était _pas_  en position de faiblesse.

Il refusait d'accepter cela. Il refusait de le voir dans  _ses_  iris.

Il se cala plus confortablement contre son siège afin de dissiper cette sensation corporelle, mais n'y parvint que très peu.

— Trixie a commencé à prendre des cours de piano la semaine dernière.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils et dévisagea l'inspectrice.

— Des cours de piano, dites-vous ? Je ne savais pas que votre progéniture était douée en musique !

— Elle n'a que neuf ans, Lucifer.

— Et donc ? demanda celui-ci. Quel est le rapport avec la musique ?

— Le rapport est qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour dire si Trixie a un don ou non en musique, expliqua la jeune femme pour qui l'explication paraissait claire comme de l'eau de roche quand elle n'était que magma opaque et infect pour lui.

— Pourquoi joue-t-elle alors ? lui demanda Lucifer, perdu.

Chloé ne répondit pas de suite, surveillant la route et ses éventuels dangers avant de finalement hausser des épaules.

— Je suppose qu'elle l'a fait pour vous.

—  _Moi ?_

— Je crois que c'est une manière comme une autre de ne pas vous oublier et de vous faire savoir qu'elle pensait à vous.

— Je ne comprends pas, Inspectrice… s'exclama-t-il avant que celle-ci n'interrompe le fil de ses questions.

— Vous avez  _disparu_ , Lucifer. Très longtemps. Et Trixie vous apprécie et vous considère comme l'un de ses amis, au même titre que Maze et Ella, alors… Les enfants affrontent leur chagrin à leur façon, c'est tout.

_Chagrin ?_

Comment sa disparition avait-elle pu chagriner qui que ce soit ? Et quel était donc le rapport avec des cours de piano ?

— J'ai beau avoir vécu suffisamment longtemps pour connaître pas mal de choses en ce monde, mais les cours de piano pour honorer la disparition fortuite d'un pair m'étaient encore totalement inconnus, je dois l'avouer, concéda son partenaire en croisant les bras. Il n'empêche que cette pratique reste hautement farfelue, Inspectrice. Mais ce n'est guère étonnant de la part d'une enfant, hmm ?

— Vous semblez toujours vous souvenir de votre constante immaturité… C'est déjà ça, eut pour toute réponse l'inspectrice.

— Et qu'en est-il de vous ? Vous êtes-vous découvert un intérêt soudain pour la musique ou tout autre activité en mon absence ?

Il cessa de compter les voitures qui les dépassaient à intervalles réguliers, chaque conducteur lassé d'attendre que la jeune femme daigne adopter une vitesse de conduite plus raisonnable sur l'autoroute et sensiblement plus distrayante, le diable reportant son regard intrigué sur Chloé qui haussa vaguement des épaules. Elle ne dit mot, soudainement trop concentrée sur la route pour que cela soit vraiment naturel ; ce qui titilla davantage la curiosité du diable. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin et ne quitta pas des yeux sa partenaire, sachant pertinemment que cette insistance oculaire finirait par l'agacer au plus haut point.

— Vous savez que Maze me dira absolument tout sur vous, Inspectrice, alors-…

— Je n'avais pas le temps de m'amuser, Lucifer ! J'avais d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire ! asséna-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux, son corps exprimant une tension dont son partenaire ne comprenait pas l'origine.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus  _important_ que l'amusement ? protesta ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, confus par l'agressivité soudaine de l'inspectrice.

—  _Vous retrouver !_

Elle avait presque crié ces deux mots à la figure de Lucifer en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Un contact, une connexion rapide qui accentua cette émotion vibrante dans sa voix, son corps et ses yeux. Il la dévisagea longuement sans un mot, une autre sensation corporelle nettement plus inconfortable que le grattement incessant du sable entre ses plumes divines tiraillant ses entrailles.

Pourquoi avait-il mal ?

Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce saisissant inconfort dans son bas-ventre et ce nœud dans sa gorge ? Peut-être était-il encore sous l'influence de cette fameuse déshydratation ? Pourtant, cette sécheresse particulière enserrant sa gorge n'aurait pu être étanchée par un quelconque liquide existant. Il en était persuadé sans néanmoins connaître la source de cette inflexible certitude. Le silence ponctué de quelques klaxons et de la brise s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte côté passager s'installa entre les deux partenaires, Lucifer regardant toujours le profil de la jeune femme avec une perplexité presque palpable dans l'air. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit dans un premier temps, lui-même étant incertain quant à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

— J-Je… Je ne pensais pas qu-… Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi  _quoi_  ?

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous cherché ? parvint enfin à demander Lucifer. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez interprété mon absence comme une autre débandade de ma part… Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ?

Elle aurait dû interpréter les faits ainsi. C'était logique. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il brisait sa parole donnée. Il l'avait brisée tant de fois qu'il se demandait si la parole du diable pouvait encore avoir une quelconque valeur ou être le symbole d'une confiance inébranlable. Lucifer désirait pourtant rétablir cette confiance entre lui et la jeune femme ; si ce n'est la rétablir, en créer une tout autre. Plus forte, éternelle.

Il le voulait. Il y a un mois de cela.

Un appel important. Une vérité cachée qu'il était grand temps de dévoiler. La dévoiler complètement.

Une vérité, une chance qu'on lui avait arrachée.

Toute bonne foi qu'il ait pu avoir à ce moment-là, il était parfaitement légitime de la part de l'inspectrice de l'interpréter tout autrement. Il le comprenait, il s'en désolait également.

Elle aurait  _dû_  réagir ainsi.

Alors…  _Pourquoi ?_

Chloé tergiversa longuement, il pouvait deviner son hésitation dans chaque geste et mimique de son visage ; le regardant en biais avant d'ouvrir la bouche et enfin éclairer cette zone d'ombre dépourvue de tout sens commun. Il n'en fut rien, malheureusement ; l'attention de l'inspectrice brutalement happée – au grand dam de Lucifer – par un élément nouveau dans le ciel assombri au-dessus d'eux.

— Mon Dieu… souffla Chloé, regardant tour à tour ledit élément et la route, peu désireuse de risquer leur vie dans cette hypnotique contemplation. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Intrigué, Lucifer releva la tête vers le pare-brise, regardant lui aussi le ciel commun de Los Angeles en cette heure tardive. Il scruta longuement et avec grand intérêt – et une certaine inquiétude également – les immenses voiles d'un vert émeraude tranchant à présent le ciel en une ligne épaisse et sinueuse presque infinie aux yeux des mortels ébahis un peu plus bas.

Une aurore boréale.

— C'est magnifique, s'extasia l'inspectrice à ses côtés sans que Lucifer ne quitte des yeux le phénomène inédit soudainement apparu dans l'étendue céleste.

C'était magnifique, oui.

Mais pas seulement.

Cette aurore boréale éveilla un sentiment bien différent en Lucifer. Une sensation extrêmement négative qu'il ne pouvait, une fois encore, expliquer entièrement. Semblable à une pensée, un savoir enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire qu'il ne parvenait qu'à effleurer sans totalement en prendre possession.

— Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Pas ici, poursuivit Chloé à ses côtés. Et vous ?

— Pas à Los Angeles, non, répondit distraitement son partenaire – happé à son tour par une contemplation plus soucieuse qu'admirative. Ailleurs… Il y a longtemps. Il y a  _très_ longtemps.

 

**-xXx-**

 

— Êtes-vous sûre que cela soit une bonne idée, Inspectrice ? Vous avez entendu ce cher médecin tout comme moi ; je dois me  _reposer_  ! Et pas…

— Restez bien derrière moi et tout devrait bien se passer, Lucifer.

Ce dernier répondit aux directives taquines de Chloé par une expression renfrognée alors qu'elle avançait à son aise vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement, lui-même avançant à une vitesse beaucoup plus lente dans son sillage. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme la porte en bois blanc abritée sous l'alcôve en pierre d'une qualité certes modeste, mais d'une honorable solidité. Arrivée sur le porche, l'inspectrice sortit ses clés et se retourna vers son partenaire, soupirant bruyamment en le voyant aussi éloigné d'elle et de l'entrée menaçante.

— Vous avez de la chance que le ridicule ne tue pas, Lucifer, sinon vous seriez mort depuis longtemps !

— Dois-je encore vous rappeler mon immortalité diabolique ? Je ne peux pas mourir, assura celui-ci en faisant quelques pas prudents vers la jeune femme.

— Justement. Si vous êtes aussi immortel que vous le dites, vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre de-… commença Chloé en introduisant la clé dans la serrure et ouvrant ensuite la porte blanche sous le regard circonspect du diable.

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de faire entendre distinctement le reste, ses mots avalés par une exclamation juvénile tonitruante derrière la porte partiellement ouverte.

—  _ **Lucifer !**_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Chloé s'écarta, tout aussi surprise que son partenaire, alors que Trixie dépassait sa mère sans un regard pour cette dernière et se précipitait à toute vitesse vers Lucifer, lui-même trop étonné par cet accueil pétaradant pour esquisser un seul geste de préservation. La petite fille fut rapidement sur lui, enserrant ses jambes avec une telle force qu'il crût sa circulation sanguine totalement coupée en cet endroit. Il étouffa un grognement et faillit perdre l'équilibre avant de se tenir de justesse à un pilier à sa droite. Sa position plus ou moins sécurisée, il adressa un regard noir à l'inspectrice toujours près de la porte grande ouverte qui essayait de cacher son sourire moqueur derrière sa main.

— Vous  _disiez_ , Inspectrice ?

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, Lucifer ! geignit l'enfant accrochée à ses jambes telle une sangsue. Où t'étais tout ce temps ?

— Ça… C'est une excellente question, déclara alors une toute autre voix devant lui.

Lucifer releva la tête et rencontra le regard perçant de Mazikeen nonchalamment appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte à gauche de l'inspectrice. Un mois n'avait évidemment rien changé de ce qui faisait toute l'originalité de sa personnalité. Toujours aussi magnifique, cassante et menaçante qu'aux premières heures de son existence.

— Trixie, lâche Lucifer, il est…  _malade_ , d'accord ? demanda alors Chloé à sa fille. Laisse-le respirer un peu.

— Pourquoi t'as plein de marques sur le visage ? l'interrogea Trixie en le relâchant à contrecœur, une sincère inquiétude faisant vibrer sa voix fluette. Quelqu'un t'a fait mal ?

Lucifer jeta un regard interrogateur à l'inspectrice avant de répondre assez vaguement :

— Hum… Je suis tombé plusieurs fois, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, gamine ; je vais bien.

Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais savait néanmoins que la stricte vérité ne rassurerait pas l'enfant et agacerait sa mère. Et il ne mentait pas vraiment, ces ecchymoses étaient aussi bien dues à une agression physique qu'à une chute violente ; de ce qu'en avaient dit l'équipe médicale, tout du moins. Trixie parut satisfaite de sa réponse et s'écarta avec un grand sourire de ses jambes, rentrant en trombe dans l'appartement. Lucifer jeta un nouveau regard à son ancienne subalterne qui ne montra bien évidemment aucune autre émotion qu'une vive colère. Une colère qu'il ne savait à qui en imputer la faute ; lui, les responsables de sa disparition, ou tout autre raison inconnue. Son verdict penchait plus en faveur de sa personne, cependant.

Formidable.

Lui qui était supposé se reposer…

Supporter la vivacité d'une enfant déséquilibrée et le ressentiment acide d'un bourreau de l'Enfer était extrêmement reposant, cela va sans dire.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus, Trixie sautant littéralement d'impatience sur sa chaise près du comptoir de la cuisine. Peu désireux de subir aussi rapidement un nouvel interrogatoire sur sa longue disparition, Lucifer s'empressa d'interpeller l'inspectrice qui enlevait à son aise sa veste noire pour la poser sur la table près de la porte.

— Inspectrice, ça vous dérange si j'utilise directement votre salle de bain ? J'aimerai me débarrasser au plus vite de ces satanés grains de sable coincés dans les moindres recoins de ma parfaite anatomie.

— Non, bien sûr. Faites comme chez vous. Enfin… je veux dire…

— N'ayez aucune crainte, je ne prévois pas de me balader dans le plus simple appareil devant votre progéniture. Où-… ? la rassura-t-il.

— En haut, première porte à gauche.

— Merci.

Il monta rapidement les quelques marches le séparant de l'étage supérieur, ravi de constater que son corps suivait bien plus docilement ses directives. Dormir une heure n'était pas si intolérable que cela, finalement. Ses muscles étaient encore tendus sous chaque mouvement basique entrepris, mais aucun autre vertige ne vint perturber son équilibre. Légèrement essoufflé par cette brève ascension, il s'arrêta au début du long corridor plongé dans l'obscurité et attendit de reprendre son souffle avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière et pesta brièvement contre la simplicité des ustensiles disponibles et la petitesse de la cabine de douche ; aucune chance qu'il puisse nettoyer ses ailes dans un espace aussi exigu. Pas sans inonder la pièce et éventuellement détruire les vitres de la cabine.

Tant pis.

Lucifer allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et attendre de retourner au Lux pour nettoyer ses ailes en profondeur. Le jacuzzi serait parfait pour cela.

Il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise de bûcheron lorsque Mazikeen entra dans la pièce et referma rapidement la porte.

— Tu as cinq secondes pour me dire où tu étais avant que je ne te découpe en charpie, le menaça-t-elle en appuyant la lame aiguisée de sa dague infernale sous le menton de son ancien maître.

— Est-ce une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami, Maze ? la taquina-t-il, toujours occupé à déboutonner sa chemise froissée, pas du tout impressionné.

— Ne te fous pas de moi, Lucifer ! s'emporta aussitôt la démone en appuyant davantage sa lame contre sa peau. La dernière fois que tu as disparu, c'était pour une bonne raison. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas partir sans me le dire ! Comment as-tu osé-… ?!

Agacé, Lucifer jeta sa chemise par terre et empoigna brutalement la main de Mazikeen qui tenait la lame, écartant facilement l'arme de son menton en soutenant le regard de défiance de la jeune femme.

— Et toi comment  _oses-tu_ mettre en doute ma parole ? cracha-t-il avec rage. Je ne suis pas parti, Maze ! Pas de mon plein gré !

— Je sais. Chloé et moi avons fouillé le moindre centimètre carré du parking de l'hôpital ; nous n'avons trouvé que tes clés sur le sol pas loin de ta voiture et… du sang.

— Alors pourqu-… ?

— Tu as disparu. Je n'arrivais même plus à retrouver ton  _essence_  sur Terre… avoua la démone en rangeant sa lame dans son dos sous son pull noir. J'ai cru que… que…

Mazikeen se tut, regardant le lavabo de la salle de bain sans un mot de plus. Lucifer déglutit, ennuyé par l'aveu de son ancienne subalterne démoniaque. Ennuyé d'être à nouveau responsable de son apparente meurtrissure. Il comprenait mieux l'origine de sa colère, à présent. Ne plus sentir son essence, c'était sentir le néant.

La mort.

Elle le croyait  _mort_. Disparu pour de bon de son existence.

Et le revoir aussi bien portant sur le perron était aussi brutal et douloureux que la pire des tortures infligées en Enfer de ses mains expertes. Une douloureuse plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

Ne plus sentir son essence…

— Fais-le.

— Quoi ?

Mazikeen lui adressa un regard interrogatif à l'entente de son ordre.

— Sens-moi.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où j'étais détenu tout ce temps, expliqua évasivement Lucifer en se frottant le menton, pensif. Je pensais avoir été sur Terre, mais après ce que tu viens de dire…

— Quel intérêt de faire ça ? Tu ne peux pas avoir été hors-jeu tout un mois sans au moins savoir une fois où tu étais et qui te détenais quand même ! Tu es le Diable !

— Je ne me souviens de _rien_ , Maze ! rétorqua ce dernier, impatient. L'inspectrice te l'a dit, non ?

— En fait… Elle n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion. J'ai… fracassé mon portable contre le mur en apprenant que tu étais de retour, admit la démone en haussant vaguement les épaules. Qui aurait pu t'enlever et t'ôter la mémoire ? L'un de tes semblables ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. Le retour de mes ailes ne peut être que de  **S** on fait, en tout cas.

—  _Pardon ?!_  s'exclama Mazikeen en le prenant par les épaules et le retournant vivement vers la cabine pour contempler son dos parfait, si ce n'est les quelques estafilades en train de cicatriser.

Elle passa sa main sur les articulations divines cachées aux yeux de tous, Lucifer tressaillant imperceptiblement alors qu'elle appuyait fortement ses doigts en certains endroits plus sensibles que d'autres. On ne pouvait demander de la délicatesse à une démone…Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

—  _Ouch !_  Doucement ! protesta-t-il en s'arrachant à cette inspection assidue de sa personne.

— Chochotte, répliqua-t-elle. T-…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière elle, la voix de Chloé retentissant par l'entrebâillement.

— Lucifer ? Qu'est-ce que vou-… ?

Elle se tut, dévisageant Mazikeen et Lucifer avec surprise d'abord et suspicion ensuite. Plissant les yeux, elle ouvrit plus grand la porte de la salle de bain, sa main sur la poignée.

— S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que vous ne faisiez pas des cochonneries dans ma salle de bain !

—  _Notre_  salle de bain, Decker, répondit seulement Mazikeen.

— Quelles mauvaises pensées vous avez là, Inspectrice ! ajouta son partenaire, tout sourire. Cela dit, je ne suis jamais contre un bon triang-…

— Ugh… Taisez-vous et prenez cette maudite douche, Lucifer, l'interrompit cette dernière en affichant une grimace de profond dégoût.

— Il y a de la place pour deux, vous savez ?

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte sur celui-ci. Mazikeen échangea un dernier regard avec Lucifer avant de quitter elle aussi la pièce, l'avertissant que leur discussion n'était pas terminée.

— On verra ça plus tard.

— Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! déclara le diable avec une joie feinte.

Enfin seul, Lucifer se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche, laissant ses pensées couler le long de son corps en une multitude de gouttes apaisantes et se perdre dans cet infini liquide.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Hormis quelques questions insistantes de l'hystérique progéniture de sa partenaire et les regards inquisiteurs fréquents de Mazikeen, Lucifer passa étonnamment une assez bonne soirée au domicile de la jeune femme. Sa surprise en était d'autant plus grande qu'il ne pensa même plus à ses soucis actuels et passés avant maintenant.

Quelques heures de répit.

D'un certain point de vue. Qui pouvait se targuer de réfléchir lorsqu'une enfant ne cessait de quémander votre attention pour toutes sortes d'âneries ? Ses leçons de piano, ses dessins étranges, ses jeux incompréhensibles, …

Lucifer n'avait pu cacher son soulagement lorsque Chloé avait intimé à sa descendance de monter se coucher.

Épuisé, il s'était affalé dans le canapé bon marché de sa partenaire et n'en avait plus bougé depuis quelques minutes déjà quand cette dernière l'interpella de la cuisine derrière lui. Il pencha la tête en arrière, adressant un regard interrogatif et  _inversé_  à la jeune femme.

— Vous êtes certain que dormir ici ne vous pose aucun problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois en une heure de temps.

Il n'avait guère le choix. Hors de question de dormir avec Mazikeen ou encore Béatrice ; il était crucial qu'il dorme un peu pour enfin retourner vers la liberté demain matin. Il devait commencer aussi vite que possible son investigation avec l'aide de la démone et celle de son frère… Éventuellement. Dormir en compagnie de Chloé était une possibilité alléchante, mais il doutait que cette dernière apprécie vraiment l'idée.

— Je peux survivre à votre canapé le temps d'une nuit, Inspectrice. Vous savez où me trouver si jamais votre lit semble trop vide, n'est-ce-pas ? ne manqua-t-il pas de lui rappeler une dernière fois avec un léger sourire.

Elle lui sourit également et éteignit les luminaires du salon, excepté celle à côté du canapé.

— Bonne nuit, Lucifer.

— Bonne nuit, dit-il à son tour en observant le profil de la jeune femme disparaître dans les escaliers partiellement avalés dans les ténèbres.

Il releva la tête et se coucha aussi confortablement que possible dans le canapé en ramenant la couverture trop courte sur lui. L'absence de bruit et de conversation tout autour de lui ramena plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait cru ses principales préoccupations à l'avant de son esprit fatigué. Grattant distraitement son épaule, il repensa aux paroles de Mazikeen.

Disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Où l'avait-on emmené tout ce temps ?

En Enfer ?

Non, il l'aurait senti d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait pas le flair de la démone, mais il restait le diable. Qu'il ait démissionné depuis cinq ans ne changeait rien à ce  _lien_  qui perdurait entre lui et cet horrible endroit.

La Cité d'Argent, peut-être.

C'était une possibilité, mais il n'en serait absolument certain qu'une fois que Mazikeen aurait senti son essence.

Il y avait forcément des traces, des indices sur ce qui lui était arrivé en un mois.

Sur lui ou ailleurs.

Forcément…

 

**-xXx-**

 

_« Samael ? Viens ici… »_

Lucifer regarda tout autour de lui, perplexe en ne voyant qu'une noirceur impénétrable l'entourant.

— Ohé ? Qui est là ?

Son cri se perdit dans les ténèbres sans recevoir la moindre réponse. Il jura et se retourna à droite et à gauche, pestant alors de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre d'autre que son souffle saccadé.

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ?

_« Samael, fais attention à ne jamais t'en séparer… »_

Il connaissait cette voix. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Lucifer avança lentement d'abord dans cette noirceur, accélérant ensuite le pas.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il s'arrêta, incapable de dire s'il avait réellement avancé dans une direction précise ou fait du sur-place dans cette ombre constante.

Que se passait-il, bon sang ?!

—  _ **Montrez-vous !**_  hurla-t-il, ennuyé par cette sensation grandissante en lui.

Était-ce de la peur ?

_« Lucifer ! »_

Cette voix semblait différente.

Une femme ?

Il se retourna vivement, reculant de quelques pas, confus. Les ténèbres avaient fait place à tout autre chose autour de lui. Lucifer déglutit, son cœur continuant à tambouriner férocement dans sa poitrine, et marcha prudemment au centre de cet immense hall.

Quel était cet endroit ?

Des colonnes le dominant de toute leur hauteur. Grises, fissurées par l'usure du temps, parfois même brisées, les morceaux de roches recouverts d'une fine couche de givre.

Du givre ?

Lucifer frissonna subitement, la température chutant tout aussi brutalement dans cet endroit étrange figé dans le temps. Figé dans l'espace. Frigorifié, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils en voyant également du givre sur sa veste noire, aussi brillante qu'une multitude d'étoiles sur la matière sombre et coûteuse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et observa avec la même surprise cette buée sortir par ses lèvres gelées.

Où était-il ? Au Pôle Nord ?

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, il marcha prudemment le long du hall abandonné.

Il s'arrêta au bout d'un temps, scrutant un pan de mur recouvert par la glace sur toute l'extrémité gauche. Il s'approcha, intrigué par les signes gravés dans la roche ; un texte dans une langue oubliée.

Une langue qui lui était pourtant familière.

Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Quelque part… mais où exactement ?

Il sentit un mouvement dans son dos et se retourna, sur ses gardes. Les colonnes, les murs et le sol s'estompèrent devant lui.

— Qui est là ? répéta-t-il une fois encore.

_« Lucifer ! Va-t'en ! Maintenant ! »_

Il sursauta et s'écarta du mur, marchant à reculons tout en regardant avec une crainte accrue le décor disparaître lentement devant lui.

Soudain, une ombre trancha les ténèbres grandissantes, l'agrippant avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Il aurait dû percuter violemment le sol sous lui, mais rien ne vint. Lui et son assaillant indéfinissable tombèrent dans le vide, luttant tous deux férocement dans cette étreinte d'une vitesse insoutenable.

Lucifer pouvait sentir ses ailes dans son dos battre l'air pour résister à cette chute, incapables de supporter son poids et celui de cette ombre qui le frappa alors violemment à la mâchoire. Il grogna, la douleur se mêlant à la peur qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

Il était en train de tomber.

_« Lucifer… »_

Il tombait.

Il tombait une fois encore.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Les mains de l'ombre compressaient ses tempes, une douleur plus terrible encore fendant l'intérieur de son crâne.

_« Lucifer…-llez-vous ! »_

Non, non, non.

Il ne pouvait tomber encore.

Non…

_**« Lucifer ! »** _

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et lutta contre les mains fines qui enserraient ses poignets, haletant. Un instant passa avant qu'il ne distingue le visage de Chloé penché vers le sien, Mazikeen penchée au-dessus du dossier également.

Hagard, il regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes échevelées par le sommeil qu'elles avaient précipitamment quitté, serrant vivement le poignet de l'inspectrice assise auprès de lui, sur ses gardes.

Qu'est-ce qu-… ?

—  _Shhh…_  Lucifer,  _Lucifer !_  Tout va bien ; ce n'est que moi… Chloé, d'accord ? chuchota cette dernière dans l'obscurité.

— C-Chloé ?

— C'est ça.

Lucifer la regarda longuement dans le noir, se demandant dans un coin de son esprit pourquoi son corps tremblait à ce point sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il ressentait toujours cette poigne douloureuse autour de son corps et de ses poumons, incapable de respirer calmement. C'en était presque ridicule.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

— On vous a entendu crier, l'informa alors Chloé, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits autant que le sommeil. Je crois que vous avez fait un cauchemar.

— Un cauchemar ? répéta-t-il, regardant fixement un point par-dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire.

Une sueur froide lui caressa l'échine et il frissonna de plus belle, l'inspectrice caressant doucement sa main pour l'apaiser.

— Vous voulez en parler ? proposa-t-elle en adressant un regard entendu à la démone qui repartit vers son lit sans manquer de regarder avec inquiétude le duo une dernière fois avant de disparaître à l'étage.

En parler ?

Lucifer se tendit en repensant à la sensation de chute, la douleur, …

Il secoua la tête, incapable de parler et lâcha la jeune femme pour remonter la couverture sur lui, tout aussi incapable de maîtriser ces maudits tremblements. Chloé se redressa sans un mot et exerça une légère pression sur son épaule pour l'inciter à bouger.

— Faites-moi une petite place.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot, intrigué par ce sentiment de panique qui restait collé à sa peau et l'empêchait de converser normalement avec l'inspectrice. Ce malaise en lui persistait et ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer, quoiqu'il pût faire en cet instant.

Le diable paralysé par un songe. Un cauchemar.

Quelle ironie !

Il était pathétique.

Chloé s'assit et le poussa à poser sa tête sur ses genoux ; ce qu'il fit tout aussi silencieusement. Il aurait dû trouver un commentaire à faire ; une proposition salace ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais il ne pouvait que trembler contre ses genoux, purgé de la moindre chaleur. Piégé dans les réminiscences de ses songes.

Piégé dans son esprit. Dans cette chute douloureuse qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter.

Pas même en étant éveillé.

Lucifer sentit la main de Chloé masser le haut de sa nuque et remonter dans ses cheveux, traçant des cercles et lignes sinueuses dans ses boucles noires ; dénouant un à un chaque nœud d'angoisse qui emprisonnait son corps et son esprit depuis son éveil.

Ils ne dirent mot tous deux.

L'un continuant ses caresses et l'autre se laissant faire dans un silence nécessaire. Recherchant l'apaisement de l'âme dans l'aube naissante de cette toute nouvelle journée.

Lucifer ferma les yeux peu à peu, calant sa respiration au rythme des gestes lents de la jeune femme ; respirant cette sérénité qu'il peinait tant à trouver il y a quelques minutes encore.

Respirant loin de ce songe.

Loin de cette chute.

Loin de toute autre conscience que cette éternelle caresse sur son âme.

 

 

_**À suivre "**_ Rien de sexuel _ **"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre vendredi ;)


	4. Rien de sexuel

 

 

**RIEN DE SEXUEL**

4

**~**

 

Lucifer s'éveilla doucement en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage.

À croire que cet astre maudit et créé de ses mains il y a des millions d'années était destiné à éveiller toute l'humanité ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, lui y compris.

Pas en effleurant ses jambes ou ses mains… Non, bien sûr que non.

Le visage était la zone parfaite à éclairer avec insistance jusqu'au soulèvement plaintif et moribond des paupières de ses victimes. Aussi éclatant qu'il puisse être, Lucifer était néanmoins résolu à ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt de quitter les ténèbres réconfortantes du sommeil qui s'accrochaient désespérément à ses membres engourdis.

Pas après ce début de nuit compliqué.

Il se tendit presque instantanément en se remémorant les quelques bribes de ce songe beaucoup trop réel pour être raisonnablement qualifié de cauchemar. La douleur, la crainte, cette chute sans fin… tout cela avait été beaucoup trop réel, comme une marque indélébile sur son esprit qui ne le lâchait pas ; pas même après s'être éveillé.

Outre le soleil insistant lourdement pour éclairer chaque centimètre de son visage parfait, Lucifer sentit toute autre chose effleurer ses tempes. Cet autre contact le fit se détendre presque instantanément, lui faisant même oublier l'astre épris de son faciès depuis quelques temps déjà pour se concentrer sur cette délicieuse sensation. C'était doux. Attentionné et aussi léger qu'un souffle de vent.

La caresse s'éternisa un moment sur sa tempe, attendant presque que chacun de ses membres se détendent à nouveau pour poursuivre sa route un peu plus haut, dans ses boucles noires. Il soupira d'aise et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, donnant ainsi libre accès au reste de sa chevelure à l'indiscipline matinale fortuite. Ce contact était aussi plaisant qu'un massage approfondi de ses ailes, du temps où il résidait encore à la Cité d'Argent, touchant des zones particulièrement sensibles qui apaisaient avec une efficacité quasi immédiate toute autre tension physique déplaisante. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à espérer le même traitement pour les muscles de son dos.

Ne plus utiliser certains muscles, ne plus avoir conscience de leur absence – une absence inhabituelle pour les gens de son espèce -, et cela pendant plus de cinq ans ; l'expérience se révélait bien plus difficile à supporter qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Même s'il ne les avait pas sciemment utilisées pour voler ou faire quoi que ce soit d'approchant, ses ailes ne manquaient pas de se rappeler constamment à lui. Ses anciens muscles inutilisés s'éveillaient enfin après une longue léthargie, aussi agréables au réveil que deux ours pouvaient l'être à l'aurore du printemps. Pour être honnête, la différence entre quelques muscles tétanisés par une inaction prolongée et l'enfoncement continu de lames entre ses omoplates étaient très minces.

La caresse poursuivit sa lente progression entre ses boucles, passant et repassant en certains endroits, plus lentement encore cette fois. Incapable de se retenir – pour sa défense, l'engourdissement généralisé de son corps ne l'y aidant que très peu -, Lucifer laissa échapper un son particulier qu'il n'avait que très rarement exprimé ces derniers millénaires. C'était ce qui, d'après certains, aurait le plus ressemblé aux ronronnements d'aise d'un félin sans réellement en être un. Lucifer n'était pas humain ; et encore moins apparenté au bestiaire terrestre, ceci incluant cette dénomination d'une désolante globalité. Le Diable pris de « ronronnements » … Affligeante description d'une telle réaction. Il  _appréciait_  – selon une vocalise particulière – ce traitement particulier, tout simplement.

La caresse s'arrêta brièvement après cela avant de poursuivre plus doucement.

— Quand est-ce que vous comptez vous envoyer en l'air ?

Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Lucifer pour mettre un nom connu sur ce ton particulièrement provocant ; Mazikeen.

_« Excellente question. »_

— Maze !

Ah, et voilà sa chère inspectrice.

Au ton de sa voix, Lucifer put deviner tout aussi aisément son agacement à l'encontre des propos de la démone. Elle était devant lui, selon toute vraisemblance. La caresse cessa une fois encore et le lien entre Chloé et celle-ci ne fut pas long à faire dans son esprit ; une présomption qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire intérieurement.

Quand le chat dort, les souris dansent. À ce qu'on disait.

_« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… C'est du joli, Inspectrice ! »_

Toujours peu désireux d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'arracher au sommeil durement acquis la nuit précédente, Lucifer se cantonna au rôle du félin – fort haïssable pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes – innocemment assoupi dans le canapé de sa partenaire, plus pressé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre de retrouver ce contact délicieux contre sa peau et le long de ses cheveux.

— Je disais ça comme ça… ; se défendit Mazikeen, un bruit croustillant suivant rapidement ses dires. Je suis prête à parier que tu n'as jamais touché personne comme tu le touches maintenant ! Et il n'a jamais laissé personne le toucher ainsi… Donc, à quand le grand plongeon ? Il serait plus que temps !

— OK, alors-… Premièrement ; ce geste n'a  **rien**  de sexuel, Maze. Et ma façon de toucher les gens ne te concerne pas, d'accord ? Deuxièmement ; il n'y aura pas de  _grand plongeon._

_« Quel dommage… »_

Mazikeen lâcha un long soupir et Lucifer l'entendit bouger dans la cuisine, s'approchant à son tour de son lit d'appoint.

— C'est toi qui vois, Decker. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds… Et ça te détendrait !

— Merci, mais non merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de me détendre.

— Dit la fille qui n'a pas fait une seule nuit complète depuis un mois, répliqua la démone.

Lucifer se retint de justesse de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. Depuis le début de leur partenariat, il n'avait jamais entendu une seule fois l'inspectrice se plaindre d'un quelconque manque de sommeil. Pour l'avoir vu ronfler des heures durant, empêtrée dans ses draps de soie et aussi peu vêtue qu'Ève dans le Jardin d'Éden ; il la savait insensible à ce genre de souci.

Tout le contraire de lui, semblait-il.

— J'avais… des choses à faire, c'est tout, éluda Chloé en soupirant.

— Eh bien, tu peux arrêter maintenant vu que cette « chose » est enfin de retour et ronronne paisiblement devant toi !

Est-ce que Mazikeen venait à l'instant de le qualifier de…  _chose_? Et venait-elle de l'accuser ouvertement de  _ronronner_  ?

Un silence bref suivit les paroles de la démone qui s'exclama alors :

— Oh, voyons Decker ! Je ne suis pas si  _aveugle_  que ça ! Tu aurais pu me demander un coup de main, c'est tout !

— Désolée, s'excusa Chloé, penaude. C'est juste que-… Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. On ne peut pas dire que mes recherches aient été fructueuses ces dernières semaines…

— Je ne dirais pas ça ; il est de retour, non ?

— Oui, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Il a juste… débarqué de nulle part ! Une chance que ce touriste l'ait trouvé sur la route, surtout dans son état.

Lucifer sentit une caresse plus longue dans ses cheveux et contre sa tempe, les doigts fins de l'inspectrice restant immobiles en cet endroit précis. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, cette senteur légère et pourtant entêtante remonter le long de sa peau, s'imprimer dans son esprit. Elle sentait le papier. Et autre chose. Quelque chose de frais, d'acidulé.

Une odeur aussi piquante que son tempérament pouvait l'être parfois.

Parfois, systématiquement… Constamment.

Il appréciait cette senteur, ce toucher doux contre sa peau et cette même douceur dans sa voix.

— Il s'en remettra, assura Mazikeen. Il a vu pire, crois-moi.

Elle pouvait, en effet.

Bien pire.

— J'espère, dit Chloé avant d'ajouter sur une note plus joyeuse en se penchant vers lui, son souffle léger chatouillant l'arête de son nez. Tu as vu ses cheveux ? On dirait un gros hérisson en boule ! C'est drôle de le voir aussi…  _échevelé._

— C'est parce que tu l'as jamais vu autrement. Je peux t'assurer que c'était bien pire en Enfer, sans tous ses produits cosmétiques pour les domestiquer…

— C'est assez mignon sa façon de tenir la couverture ; un peu comme Trixie avec son doudou.

Hautement révolté par ces adjectifs avilissants et cette comparaison pelucheuse, Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et fusilla du regard l'inspectrice assise sur la table basse devant lui.

— Je ne suis  **pas**  mignon et encore moins un enfant, Inspectrice ! marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Surprise, sa partenaire recula avant de se reprendre et de lui lancer un regard inquisiteur :

— Je vous croyais endormi !

— Je l'étais. Difficile de poursuivre dans cette voie avec vos caresses langoureuses et vos papotages inintéressants à quelques centimètres de mon visage… rétorqua-t-il, Chloé rougissant instantanément en entendant ses propos.

Mazikeen lâcha une exclamation moqueuse et croisa les bras :

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre.

Elle laissa alors les deux partenaires seule à seul et équitablement embarrassés, se dirigeant d'un pas leste vers la cuisine. Lucifer évita de regarder directement l'inspectrice dans les yeux et rejeta la couverture à l'autre bout du canapé. Il s'assit et massa l'arrière de sa nuque, pestant contre la raideur tenace qui liait ses muscles dorsaux. Le reste de son corps semblait être revenu à une certaine docilité, engourdi mais raisonnablement obéissant.

— Vous vous sentez mieux ? l'interrogea Chloé, la mine soucieuse.

— Techniquement, je ne me suis jamais senti mal.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui ». Plus de cauchemars ? poursuivit-elle.

Aucun dont il se souvienne aussi clairement que le premier ; ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée à Los Angeles que son esprit dérivait de manière aussi…  _brutale._  Il n'était guère habitué aux cauchemars. Plus depuis quelques siècles, en tout cas. Les anges n'étaient pas supposés expérimenter ce genre de phénomène terrestre propre à l'humanité. Les songes étaient les miroirs des doutes, de la culpabilité ; de toutes ces émotions contradictoires et désirs impossibles qu'éprouvaient un jour ou l'autre n'importe quel être humain.

Mais pas les anges.

Les anges ne se fiaient qu'à une seule chose, une seule notion, et ne s'en éloignaient jamais ; la « loyauté ». Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur mission, leur devoir et la meilleure façon de l'accomplir pour  **L** e satisfaire millénaire après millénaire.

Lucifer avait d'abord rêvé d'elle ; d'Ève. Il avait ensuite vu ce que son existence aurait pu être sans le joug de son  **P** ère sur ses épaules. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait expérimenté le désir ; cette envie particulière que même la raison ne pouvait faire taire. Plus forte que son devoir, plus forte que sa loyauté et son attachement pour sa famille.

La dérivation brutale de ses pensées - les cauchemars, comme les humains les avaient nommés -; cela s'était produit bien après.

Alimentés par sa peur, ses remords et ses plaies. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit que l'Enfer pour subir pareille torture, après tout. Ils s'étaient raréfiés avec le temps, vaincus par la volonté implacable du Diable à ne plus rien ressentir d'autre qu'une haine féroce à l'encontre de sa famille, avalant la culpabilité et les regrets sur son sillage.

Et voilà qu'ils revenaient, à présent.

— Besoin d'une excuse pour profiter de mon corps, Inspectrice ? la taquina-t-il, évitant ainsi de lui répondre clairement.

— Étant donné que vous jeter dehors serait contraire aux ordres du médecin, je vais aussi prendre ça pour un « oui » … Vous avez faim ?

— Je suis affamé !

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse et regarda Mazikeen, admonestant celle-ci de ne pas jeter les ustensiles n'importe où. Lucifer n'écouta la réponse désintéressée de la démone que d'une oreille, saisissant cette occasion pour observer la jeune femme assise devant lui. Même affublée d'un pyjama bon marché et avec ses cheveux hirsutes, elle restait indubitablement magnifique pour une humaine bornée.

Mais ce ne fut pas ces courbes délicieuses qui attira l'œil connaisseur du Diable.

Il s'attarda plus longuement sur les cernes insistants qui soulignaient son regard. Qui soulignaient un détail. Un détail troublant.

Était-elle restée éveillée toute la nuit ? Sacrifiant son sommeil au profit du sien ?

Il se leva à son tour et la suivit dans la cuisine, prenant place sur l'une des chaises hautes à l'extrémité gauche du comptoir, Mazikeen mâchouillant distraitement des céréales imbibées de rhum dans un bol à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

— Alors, Mazikeen…Qu'as-tu donc prévu aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea Lucifer avec un sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules, ses yeux obstinément attirés par le magazine devant elle.

— J'ai quelques criminels à ramener au commissariat ; c'est un peu le principe d'être chasseuse de prime, tu sais.

—  _Fascinant !_  Je ne doute pas que tu réussiras à coincer ces vils énergumènes rapidement, la complimenta intentionnellement Lucifer. Et nous pourrons peut-être nous occuper ensuite de ce « parfum »au Lux, qu'en dis-tu ?

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Chloé ne se retourne vers lui, jusqu'alors occupée à griller quelques tranches de bacon d'une odeur fort appétissante. Un parfum frugal qui aurait presque pu supplanter celui cité quelques instants plus tôt.

L'inspectrice pointa sa spatule graisseuse vers lui.

— Je ne commenterai pas vos métaphores salaces ; il est huit heures du matin, dit-elle sur un ton ferme. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous retournerez au Lux aujourd'hui ? Rassurez-moi… Vous étiez là hier quand le médecin vous a interdit de bouger, non ?

— Pour votre information, il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une vulgaire métaphore sexuelle, Inspectrice. Je ne suis pas du genre à masquer mes envies sous des phrases habilement tournées !

— Bien sûr…

— Et le médecin ne m'a pas interdit de bouger à strictement parler…

— Parce qu'il ne savait clairement pas à qui il avait affaire, répliqua Chloé. Vous devez vous  _reposer_ , Lucifer !

— En quoi changer de vêtements menacerait cet objectif ? se plaignit-il alors en tirant sur le pan de sa chemise froissée. Je ne peux décemment pas vous accompagner au commissariat dans cet accoutrement !

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel tout en sortant une carafe de jus de fruit du réfrigérateur. Elle en versa un peu dans le bol croustillant d'alcool de Mazikeen qui ne broncha pas et dans un verre qu'elle tendit à Lucifer.

—  _Reposer_  ne rime pas avec  _commissariat_ , souligna-t-elle en retournant aux fourneaux. Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un peu de temps juste pour vous ? Vous savez… pour vous remettre sur pieds et parler à quelqu'un de ce qui vous est arrivé, par exemple.

— Excellente idée, Inspectrice, approuva Lucifer. D'où mon besoin pressant de revenir vous seconder ! Comment trouver mes kidnappeurs et avoir une charmante discussion avec eux, sinon ?

C'était pourtant évident.

Il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour que Chloé comprenne le bien-fondé de son raisonnement. Il but une gorgée de jus de fruits, Mazikeen se levant alors de son siège en laissant bol et couverts sales sur le comptoir. Elle récupéra sa veste cloutée sur le canapé et fut interpellée par sa colocataire avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte :

— Maze… Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit à propos de la vaisselle sale ?

— Ah oui !

Revenant sur ses pas, la démone récupéra le bol et contourna le comptoir pour s'arrêter devant la poubelle, y jetant sa vaisselle sale sous le regard consterné de Chloé et celui, plus amusé, de son partenaire. Elle repartit ensuite vers la porte d'entrée.

— On se voit au Lux, Lucifer.

— Bonne chasse, Maze ! cria Béatrice en sortant de sa chambre, toujours en pyjama.

— Merci, petite humaine ! répondit-elle sans se retourner et en laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle.

L'inspectrice poussa un long soupir et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la poubelle pour récupérer le bol et les couverts usagés de sa charmante colocataire, demandant en même temps à sa fille :

— Hey mon cœur, tu veux bien fermer la porte pour moi ?

La jeune enfant obéit avec plaisir et vint ensuite s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de Lucifer, ce dernier lui adressant un regard inquiet en se penchant sur le côté pour éviter le moindre contact, prudent. La terrible progéniture ne tenta rien d'inconscient à son égard, fort heureusement.

— Bonjour, gamine.

— Bonjour, Lucifer. Maman, je peux avoir un jus de fruits, s'il-te-plaît ?

— Bien sûr. Tiens,  _Monkey_ , répondit Chloé en lui tendant un verre que Trixie prit précautionneusement entre ses mains.

— Merci.

La manœuvre parut ardue ; quoique qu'elle aurait été grandement facilitée si l'enfant avait consentit à lâcher cette peluche. Chloé nota la présence de cet individu cotonneux sous le bras de Béatrice et lui donna un regard légèrement réprobateur.

— Étrange… Je croyais qu'on avait un accord, Madame Alien et moi. Elle devait rester dans ta chambre, non ?

Béatrice haussa les épaules ; prétextant n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur les mouvements tous relatifs du jouet en question.

— Je lui ai dit, mais-…

Elle parut hésiter.

— « Mais » ? l'encouragea sa mère sous le regard dubitatif de son partenaire.

— Elle a entendu Lucifer crier la nuit dernière et-… On s'inquiète toutes les deux pour lui. Alors, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Lucifer, d'abord surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'était montré particulièrement expressif sous l'action de ce songe ne sut comment réagir en entendant la suite de ses explications. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. L'inquiétude similaire – quoique plus franche que l'avait été celle de sa mère – qui possédait ses yeux bruns fixés sur lui le posséda en retour ; des mots et forme d'excuse tout autant incompréhensibles lui échappèrent.

— Toutes mes excuses, gamine. Ce n'ét-… Ce n'était rien de grave.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air d'avoir peur.

— Eh bien…

Lucifer regarda l'inspectrice ; implorant son aide, une intervention que l'on aurait pu dénommer « divine » si le terme en lui-même ne l'horripilait pas tant. Chloé avait écouté le court échange sans un mot, souriant légèrement et encore en cet instant. Elle tendit la main et caressa tendrement celle de sa fille à la mine obstinément soucieuse, si pas contrariée par la réponse évasive du partenaire de sa mère.

— Lucifer a fait un cauchemar, mon cœur… Mais tout va bien maintenant ; n'est-ce-pas, Lucifer ?

— Absolument.

Béatrice réfléchit un moment aux paroles des deux adultes.

— Mais si Lucifer faisait un autre cauchemar ?

— Je doute que cela se reproduise, gamine ; protesta ce dernier avec un sourire aimable. Ce n'est arrivé que parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment de contrôle sur mon corps, voilà tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue.

— Tu peux pas contrôler les rêves.

— Bien sûr que si !

— Comment ?

— En faisant attention, en n'y pensant plus.

Béatrice but une longue gorgée de jus de fruit, dévisageant le diable tout du long. Bien que sa stratégie fût sans failles, l'enfant s'obstina à ne pas en tenir compte et le questionna à nouveau ;

— Et si tu te trompais ?

— Je ne me trompe jamais, gamine.

Ces paroles arrachèrent une exclamation qu'il soupçonna d'être moqueuse à l'inspectrice ; elle faisait mine de ne pas les écouter, mais elle ne pouvait pas le tromper. Elle écoutait ; chaque mot, chaque syllabe. Elle écoutait, mais ne semblait plus tant disposée que cela à l'aider à se sortir d'une conversation aux bases indubitablement infantiles.

— Mais si tu te trompais pour une fois ? insista la petite fille.

Lucifer poussa un long soupir, lassé de ce jeu.

— À quel propos ?

— Peut-être que pour empêcher les cauchemars, tu dois y faire attention ? Arrêter de contrôler tes pensées ?

— Je-…

— Maman dit que les cauchemars sont utiles… Ça aide à comprendre ce qui nous fait peur, ça aide à ne plus avoir peur.

— Eh bien… C'est une théorie intéressante, je l'admets. Ta mère ne manque pas d'imagination !

Sur ces mots, Lucifer et Chloé échangèrent un regard complice qui estompa pour un moment tous les à-côtés incommodants de leur situation actuelle et passée. Béatrice approuva d'un sourire et étudia brièvement la peluche informe nommée « Madame Alien » coincée sous son bras gauche. Enfin, elle la tendit au diable.

— Garde-la avec toi.

— La garder ? Pourquoi cela ?

— Madame Alien te protégera des mauvais rêves si jamais tu te trompes, expliqua très calmement l'enfant.

— C'est vraiment gentil, Trixie'babe ; la félicita Chloé.

Lucifer ouvrit et referma la bouche ; happé tel le poisson mimé par les paroles de l'une comme de l'autre. Aussi détestables que les enfants humains pussent être, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant refuser une quelconque faveur à la progéniture de l'inspectrice ; encore moins de la froisser par un refus modéré comme plus expansif. Blesser indirectement la mère ne faisait qu'alourdir son supplice.

Agacé, désemparé, piégé par cette complicité mère-fille parfaitement calculée ; Lucifer n'eut d'autre choix que de tendre les mains vers l'objet d'une nature prétendument extraterrestre. Surnaturel n'était pas extraterrestre ; peut-être devait-il l'expliquer en détails à Béatrice ?

Au lieu de cela, il toussota maladroitement.

— Hm… Merci, gamine.

Cette dernière lui sourit et accepta volontiers un nouveau verre de jus quand sa mère le lui proposa.

— Quand partons-nous, Inspectrice ? insista Lucifer après avoir vidé son propre verre, lorgnant les délicieuses tranches de viande par-dessus l'épaule de celle-ci tout en posant « Mme Alien » sur le comptoir avec un dernier regard circonspect.

Sa question innocente provoqua un autre soupir excédé chez la jeune femme qui se tourna pour lui faire face, les mains sur les hanches.

— Lucifer, vous vous remettez à peine physiquement et je ne parle même pas du reste-…

—  _Du reste_  ? s'exclama-t-il, perplexe. Quel reste ?

— Ce cauchemar, l'éclaira-t-elle.

Il rit doucement et offrit un sourire à Chloé, fronçant les sourcils.

— Ce n'est qu'un rêve, voyons. Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de vous assister simplement à cause d'un rêve, Inspectrice !

Subitement mal à l'aise, la jeune femme regarda tour à tour sa fille et son partenaire. Elle paraissait indécise, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler son avis qu'elle jugeait bien plus important que le sien. Ce qui était totalement faux, bien évidemment.

—  _Trixie'babe_ … Et si tu allais te préparer pour l'école, hein ? Je te garde du bacon, proposa Chloé à la petite fille avec un sourire.

— D'accord.

Trixie descendit de son siège et courut vers sa chambre, l'inspectrice s'assurant qu'elle soit trop loin pour les entendre avant de poursuivre :

— Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ça, Lucifer.

— J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre…

— Vous avez disparu pendant des semaines et, pour une raison ou une autre, vous n'en avez plus aucun souvenir. Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer ? Je veux retrouver les responsables autant que vous, mais-… Je dois être certaine que vous alliez suffisamment bien pour me rejoindre sur le terrain, d'accord ? Et pas seulement physiquement.

Lucifer pouvait à nouveau entendre l'inquiétude sincère et presque étouffante de Chloé derrière ces paroles de bon sens.

— Je ne suis pas  _fou_ , Inspectrice, cru-t-il bon de clarifier.

— Je sais, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je sais. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas trop vite. Je ne voudrais pas que vous aggraviez votre état…

Ce fut au tour de Lucifer de soupirer ; d'agacement.

— Ce n'est pas en me maintenant à l'écart que les choses s'arrangeront. J'ai déjà perdu tout un mois… Je ne perdrai pas une seconde de plus pour découvrir la vérité, Inspectrice.

Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot pendant un moment, l'un attendant une fois encore la reddition de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne semblait le vouloir, tous deux fortement convaincus du bien-fondé de leur revendication. Lucifer ne supporterait pas une journée de plus à être simple spectateur de son existence, subissant depuis trop longtemps les actions brutales à son encontre pour considérer sérieusement la proposition de sa partenaire. Elle qui était persuadée de sa constante fragilité physique et psychique.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Quand donc le comprendrait-elle ? Il était le diable. Il n'était pas faible et n'avait aucunement besoin d'être ménagé par qui que ce soit en ce monde.

_**« Alors…Je viens vous rejoindre et je vous dirai toute la vérité me concernant. »** _

Difficile de comprendre ce que l'on ignorait.

Chloé poussa un léger soupir avant de lâcher sa main et abandonner ce bras de fer amical pour transvaser les tranches de bacon grillées dans les trois assiettes placées sur le comptoir. Une fois cela fait, elle déposa la poêle sur la cuisinière et regarda à nouveau son partenaire, déterminée.

— Très bien, capitula l'inspectrice. Faisons un marché. Vous pourrez revenir au commissariat – en simple observateur, attention ! –  _si et seulement si_  vous allez parler à votre thérapeute et qu'elle donne son accord. Marché conclu ?

Elle tendit une tranche croustillante à Lucifer, attendant sa réponse.

Il réfléchit un moment, regardant tour à tour la jeune femme et la tranche de bacon dans sa main, tendant finalement la sienne pour s'en emparer.

— Vous avez un véritable don pour les affaires, dites-moi ! De quoi rendre jaloux le Diable lui-même ! Marché conclu, Inspectrice.

 

~

**À suivre** \- _L'éternelle question_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, nous avons rattrapé la publication sur ffnet (celle-ci reprendra demain).  
> Le nouveau chapitre sera également disponible demain sur ce site et wattpad. :) 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. L'éternelle question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y revoilà enfin ! Une publication régulière... que ça va nous faire du bien ! 
> 
> Surtout après autant de temps passé à l’écrire dans mon coin (ça fait quoi ? Plus d’un an ?). J’espère que vous serez aussi emballée que moi par cette reprise de cette histoire en particulier. Pour vous dire, je suis en pleine rédaction du vingt-et-unième chapitre et-… J’ai encore tant à écrire ! Rien qu’à ce stade, cette histoire est pour moi aussi ambitieuse que Hell Sweet Hell, si pas plus sur certains aspects abordés. 
> 
> Mais je n’en dis pas plus ! Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion sur le contenu X) 
> 
> Accrochez-vous à votre écran ! 
> 
> PS :  
> ____
> 
> un merci infini à EmilieKalin, la meilleure bêta de l'univers, toi qui as supporté - et supporte encore - mes modifications sans fin, lecture après relecture, démotivation fréquente de ma part... MERCI de m’avoir soutenu tout du long et de le faire encore à ce jour <3 
> 
> Merci aussi à Nanthana et Kittendealer pour leur soutien tout aussi infini et avis sur les petits bouts donnés çà et là sur discord ^^ 
> 
> Et bien sûr, merci à vous tous – lecteurs & lectrices de me lire et me soutenir dans la transcription de toutes ces aventures lucifériennes. 
> 
> Conseil musique :  
> ______________
> 
> Hidden Citizens & Ranya – Strange young world

 

 

 

**L’ÉTERNELLE QUESTION**  

 5 

**~**

 

—  _Home_ _sweet_ _home_ … récita Lucifer lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur son foyer.  

Un foyer dont les souvenirs que son propriétaire en avait se heurtaient à un présent assez déplaisant. Ce n’était plus le penthouse qu’il connaissait ; celui qu’il avait quitté un mois plus tôt en quête d’une solution pour les pouvoirs incontrôlables de sa Mère.  

Une éternité ; pour ainsi dire... 

Un mois plus tôt et aucuns de ces draps blancs n’auraient osé recouvrir les meubles, aucune couche de poussière n’aurait empuanti son sol ou l’atmosphère. Tout l’opposé de son résidant privilégié qui feignit l'indifférence. 

Cette quiétude figée dans le temps, cette ambiance pesante qu’il foulait du pied…  

Ce n’était pas  _lui_.  

C’était  _eux_. Son  **P** ère peut-être – c’était plus que probable -, ces individus dont l’identité lui demeurait cachée ; ceux qui avaient eu l’impudence de s’en prendre à lui, de lui voler sa mémoire. Voler sa vie, son foyer, ses possessions…  

— Ça va aller ?  

Lucifer se tourna vers l’inspectrice, percevant dans ses yeux cette inquiétude constante à son égard. Il relâcha la tension dans ses poings. Il les avait instinctivement serrés en découvrant l’état léthargique dans lequel était plongé son penthouse ; au même titre que sa vie. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se racla la gorge, enfouissant sous ce sourire forcé toute la rage qui le brûlait de l’intérieur.  

Cette observation aurait presque pu être cocasse si la ressentir ne le bouleversait pas tant.  

Il haïssait tellement ce sentiment d’impuissance. 

Il sourit malgré tout.  

Souriant quand il n’avait qu’une seule chose en tête ; détruire chaque objet qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans cette pièce, qui ne lui appartenait plus. Sentir, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, qu’il avait à nouveau le contrôle sur son existence. Comme il se l’était juré jadis. La douleur intermittente entre ses omoplates estompa cependant bien vite cette futile espérance.  

— Parfaitement, Inspectrice.  

— Personne n’est venu ici depuis quelques temps étant donné-… vu les… hum, lui expliqua-t-elle maladroitement tandis qu’il avançait d’un pas lent jusqu’au bar.  

Il passa sa main sur le marbre et frotta distraitement entre ses doigts la fine pellicule de poussière qui s’y était installée sur quelques semaines de temps. D’une certaine façon, cette poussière lui rappelait l’Enfer. Il y avait peu de différences entre une saleté grisâtre et son homologue infernal.  

Poussière et cendre ; même combat…  

Chloé prit son silence prolongé pour un reproche.  

— Je peux rester vous aider à faire un peu de rangement si vous voulez ? lui proposa-t-elle, incertaine. 

Il la regarda ; toujours nerveuse à en juger par sa façon de frotter ses mains.   

— Il me suffit d’appeler le commissariat et— 

— Et les priver de vos dons pour débusquer la vérité ? Certainement pas, Inspectrice, objecta Lucifer. Et ce n’est pas une petite couche de poussière qui aura raison du Diable… Vous pouvez partir tranquille ; je vous rejoindrai sous peu.  

—  _Si_ votre thérapeute donne son accord.  

— Elle le fera, affirma-t-il, confiant.  

— Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ici tout seul ? demanda-t-elle encore, mal à l’aise à l’idée de le laisser livré à lui-même.  

— Auriez-vous peur que je ne me souvienne pas du chemin de ma chambre ? la taquina-t-il avec un sourire. Rien ne vous empêche de me rafraîchir la mémoire, cependant…  

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et recula vers l’ascenseur en pointant un doigt inquisiteur en sa direction.  

— Vous pouvez me joindre sur mon téléphone, OK ? Et interdiction  _formelle_ de boire une seule goutte d’alcool ! Je peux vous faire confiance ?  

— Bien sûr que vous pouvez, Inspectrice, assura Lucifer alors que cette dernière entrait dans la cabine et pressait le bouton de fermeture des portes. Je sais me tenir ! 

— C’est ça… Parce que ça vous ressemble  _tellement_! répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire avant que les portes ne se referment définitivement sur elle.   

Enfin seul, Lucifer poussa un léger soupir et se rapprocha à nouveau du bar trop longtemps inutilisé. Il prit une bouteille de scotch et s’en servit une quantité raisonnable dans un verre suffisamment épargné par la poussière ; nouvelle maîtresse des lieux, semblait-il.  

Il ne manquait pas à sa parole ; il y avait plus d’une goutte d’alcool dans ce verre. Plus qu’il ne pouvait compter, même. Non pas qu’il en ait eu envie. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le goût particulier de ce breuvage contre son palais et cette délicieuse brûlure dans sa gorge. Il vida son verre d’une traite et s’empara à nouveau de la bouteille, se resservant immédiatement une dose plus généreuse que la précédente.  

Tenant son verre d’une main, Lucifer tira lentement de l’autre le drap grisâtre de poussière qui protégeait son piano et qui tomba avec une certaine grâce sur le sol en répandant un léger nuage suffocant autour de l’instrument. Il fit un geste ample du bras pour dissiper cette nuée et releva le pupitre noir, touchant du bout des doigts les notes privées de la moindre mélodie depuis des semaines.  

Cet endroit avait besoin de revivre ; autant qu’il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de sa propre existence.  

Il devait faire comprendre à son  **P** ère qu’il n’appartenait à personne.  

Personne, si ce n’est à lui-même.  

Lucifer fut brièvement tenté de s’assoir et jouer aussi longtemps que lui et cet instrument délaissé en avaient besoin, mais il sentit une sensation extrêmement désagréable dans son dos. Une sensation qui lui donnait envie de se gratter sommairement les épaules contre une surface rigide aussi rapidement que possible. Refusant de s’abaisser à de telles pratiques pour enfin avoir la paix, Lucifer abandonna l’idée de jouer quelques morceaux avec son esprit et son scotch pour seule compagnie ; se dirigeant avec réticence vers la terrasse.  

Il posa son verre sur la table basse près du jacuzzi et mit en marche celui-ci, prenant le temps d’admirer le paysage devant lui. La ville s’éveillait à peine, neuf heures du matin étant une heure trop matinale pour une cité avec un goût si prononcé pour le plaisir et l’amusement.  

Un peu comme Lucifer.  

C’était d’ailleurs l’une des nombreuses raisons qui l’avait poussé à s’installer à Los Angeles et pas autre part.  

Vegas avait ses bons côtés, mais L.A. avait ce petit quelque chose en plus. Deux identités. La frivolité du jour et une essence plus complexe, plus dangereuse, dès que le Soleil se soumettait humblement aux étoiles créées de sa main.  

Une ville double-face. Un diable double-face… l’alchimie parfaite, non ?  

Lucifer déboutonna sa chemise d’emprunt dont il était ravi de se débarrasser pour de bon, au même titre que les restes de ses habits de fortune. Il frissonna légèrement en sentant l’air frais matinal contre sa peau nue et s’immergea sans perdre plus de temps dans l’eau bouillonnante du jacuzzi, laissant échapper malgré lui une exclamation de bien-être. Le diable se rapprocha du bord et s’y adossa, ses bras croisés sous son menton.  

Il laissa passer une minute ; suivie de plusieurs autres, avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter cette démangeaison entre ses omoplates. Il refusait catégoriquement d’utiliser ses ailes, ni même de les exposer à la vue de tous. Les libérer, ne serait-ce que pour enfin avoir la paix, n’était rien de mieux qu’une acceptation servile de ce présent parental.  

Il pouvait aussi frotter son dos contre chaque mur de son penthouse sans garantie d’une nette amélioration.  

Grognant sa frustration, Lucifer fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules, étendant ainsi dans son dos ses nouvelles ailes envahies de sable.  

— Ne **T’** excites pas trop vite... ronchonna Lucifer avec un regard mauvais en direction du ciel sans nuages.  

Ceci n’était _pas_  une autorisation. Que son  **P** ère se le tienne pour dit.  

Il se pencha en avant autant qu’il lui était possible pour complètement immerger ses célestes protubérances dans le jacuzzi. Il tressaillit en sentant l’eau chaude s’infiltrer entre chacune de ses plumes, toutes victimes d’une insupportable rigidité en raison de son périple dans le désert et de leur frêle jeunesse. Quelques minutes ainsi immergé eurent néanmoins raison de la tension tapie dans l’ensemble de son corps, ses pensées agitées succombant ensuite aux remous calculés tout autour de lui.  

Il expira son contentement sans s’en trouver gêné. 

— Mieux… beaucoup mieux, murmura -t-il en pressant sa joue contre son bras, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu.  

Il resta ainsi, avachi sur le rebord du jacuzzi, bercé par son souffle régulier et les bulles chaudes qui massaient chaque centimètre de son corps malmené, chaque élément duveteux qui constituait l’impressionnant plumage divin entre ses épaules.  

_« Lucifer… »_  

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris. Il se redressa et regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses ailes réagissant par instinct à la tension qui avait gagné son corps en s’étendant de tout leur long. Cela provoqua un remous violent dans l’eau, une quantité non négligeable de celle-ci allant éclabousser le sol de la terrasse.  

Lucifer regarda partout autour de lui, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés.  

Personne.  

Il était seul.  

— Saletés de voix… grommela-t-il.  

Il en avait assez de les entendre, assez de devoir les supporter sans entrevoir la moindre solution pour les faire disparaître dans le néant.  

Du silence, il voulait juste un peu de silence.  

Était-ce trop demander ?  

Cette voix était pourtant différente de tous ces murmures qu’il avait entendu à son réveil et dans sa déambulation chaotique dans le désert. Elle était claire, presque _réelle_. Comme si cette personne - cette « femme », de toute évidence -, s’était penchée vers le creux de son oreille pour lui susurrer une supplique apeurée.  

Apeurée.  

Cette voix, cette intonation féminine semblait...  _effrayée_.  

Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de son rêve. « Un cauchemar » aurait répété l’inspectrice si elle avait été là, butée qu’elle était sur certaines choses. Et Lucifer aurait réaffirmé le contraire. Un rêve singulier porteur d’une voix énigmatique qui lui murmurait des mots doux maintenant.  

Il n’était pas étranger à ce murmure et s’en contentait fort bien. Lorsque l’énonciatrice était réellement présente.  

Sa main serra le bord du jacuzzi alors qu’il scrutait plus longuement la terrasse déserte, perplexe.  

Quel était donc le but de tout ceci ?  

Son  **P** ère n’avait jamais été particulièrement doué en communication, alors en venir à utiliser ces voix pour lui dire— 

Pour lui dire quoi, d’ailleurs ? 

Pourquoi se sentait-il étrangement mal à l’aise – presque inquiet pour sa propriétaire imaginaire – en entendant cette voix en particulier ?  

Pourquoi lui imposer tout ce cirque ?  

 

**-** **xXx** **-**  

 

— Pourquoi m’as-tu amené ici, Maze ? J’ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de te suivre comme un toutou obéissant ! 

— Tu aurais déjà la réponse à ta question si tu cessais de te plaindre comme un bébé pendant cinq minutes !  

Lucifer, fraîchement rasé et enfin habillé décemment – pour tout ce qui concernait le bas de son anatomie, du moins -, referma le tiroir de sa commode en entendant le ton sec d’Amenadiel et la réplique cinglante de la démone, se dirigeant vers les escaliers de marbre qui séparaient sa chambre du séjour  

— Je ne suis **pas** un bébé !  

Enfilant sa chemise pourpre, Lucifer descendit d’un pas leste les marches, s’exclamant d’un ton un tantinet exaspéré ;  

—  _Ah !_  Mazikeen ! Moi qui pensais que tu n’en aurais que pour une heure, grand maximum… Tes talents de traqueuse font peine à voir ! Et je ne me souviens pas t’avoir demandé de venir accompagnée. Quoique que le penthouse aurait vraiment besoin d’être nettoyé de fond en comble…  

Le regard posé sur ses boutons de manchettes fort peu coopératifs sous ses doigts, il n’écouta que d’une oreille les explications de Mazikeen.  

— Il fallait bien le mettre au courant de ton retour à un moment ou à un autre, non ?  

— L- _Luci_? balbutia son aîné. 

Il ressortait de son intonation une surprise dont la nature échappa totalement à Lucifer.   

Ce dernier tressaillit peu après en sentant les bras de son frère l’emprisonner sans crier gare dans une étreinte suffocante. Surpris à son tour, Lucifer ne réagit vraiment que lorsque la main d’Amenadiel toucha d’un peu trop près cette zone sensible dans son dos. Grimaçant aussitôt, il se tortilla maladroitement pour se libérer :  

—  _Mfhm_ _..._ Doucement, frérot ! Ce n’est pas une épée que tu tiens, mais un tissu extrêmement coûteux porté par un individu d’exception.  

Amenadiel le lâcha enfin, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il laissa échapper une exclamation tremblante tout en regardant son frère avec une incrédulité bercée de soulagement, lui souriant ensuite.  

— Tu es là… Tu es _vraiment_  là !  

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait, Mazikeen ? demanda le diable à cette dernière, fronçant les sourcils. Tu l’as frappé sur le crâne ou— ?  

La démone n’offrit pour seule réponse qu’un haussement d’épaules et se dirigea vers le bar, se débarrassant de sa veste cloutée pour la jeter sur l’un des sièges disposés devant.  

— Comment-… Quand es-tu revenu ? poursuivit Amenadiel. Nous étions tous inquiets !  

—  _Inquiets ?_ Allons, tu vas presque arriver à m’émouvoir ! répliqua Lucifer en tirant légèrement sur ses manchettes. Je suis le diable ; rien de fâcheux ne peut m’arriver, tu te souviens ?  

— Disparaître un mois entier, c’est ce que tu appelles ne pas être trop fâcheux ?! Nous n’avions aucune nouvelle de toi ou de Mère ! J’ai essayé de t’appeler des centaines de fois sans avoir une seule réponse !  

Amenadiel paraissait profondément agacé par l’attitude de son frère qui leva alors les yeux au ciel et entreprit de boutonner convenablement sa chemise. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l’ancienne furie divine qu’avait été son aîné écarta vivement le tissu de son corps. Lucifer soupira bruyamment tandis qu’il scrutait avec horreur le large hématome sur son flanc.  

— Par tous les— ! Que t’est-il arrivé, Luci ?  

— C’est l’éternelle question sans réponse, frangin, plaisanta amèrement celui-ci en éloignant d’un geste impatient la main d’Amenadiel. 

Il lui adressa un regard noir, poursuivant ; 

— Que diable est-il arrivé au… eh bien, au _D_ _iable ?_   

Lucifer s’éloigna de son frère et finit de boutonner sa chemise avant de récupérer son verre sur la table basse, Amenadiel paraissant plus perplexe qu’avant ; si cela était possible.  

— Je ne comprends pas. 

— C’est vrai. J’oublie sans cesse ces petits détails de narration qui sont les piliers fondamentaux d’un véritable casse-tête à élucider… Ma perte de mémoire doit être plus sérieuse que je ne l’aurais cru. Quoique je me souvienne toujours de ta stupidité, Am’ ! Ça ne peut donc pas être si dramatique que cela, hm ?  

— Ta _perte de_ _mémoire_?  

— Il ne se souvient pas de ce qui lui est arrivé ; expliqua dans les grandes lignes Mazikeen qui était toujours assise près du bar, un verre à la main.  

—  _Quoi ?_ Mais- et Mère ? La Lame ? demanda Amenadiel d’un ton confus.  

Lucifer vida son verre et soupira à nouveau.  

— Bien sûr, se résigna-t-il en s’asseyant sur le canapé après y avoir retiré le drap blanc. Autant reprendre depuis le début. Alors… Après que tu m’aies dit où était ce satané collier, je me suis rendu à la fête foraine sur la plage où m’attendait Mère ainsi que l’inspecteur _C_ _rétin_  et Chloé. Sans entrer dans les détails ennuyeux… J’ai enflammé la Lame et ai envoyé notre Mère adorée dans un autre univers. J’y ai jeté la Lame pour éviter d’autres problèmes et la faille s’est refermée. Je suis allé rendre une visite de courtoisie à Linda à l’hôpital, quelqu’un m’a frappé par derrière et je me suis réveillé il y a trois jours en plein désert avec mes ailes et pas le moindre souvenir du dernier mois passé ; excepté ces quelques écorchures superficielles… On peut continuer ?  

Probablement que non, à en juger par l’expression éberluée de son aîné.  

— Mère est partie ? répéta Amenadiel.  

— Quoi ? Tu n’avais pas remarqué ce petit détail en quelques semaines ? le taquina Lucifer.  

— Et comment j’aurai pu le savoir, Lucifer ?! s’énerva son frère en s’approchant de lui, les mains sur les hanches et haussant le ton. Tu as disparu avec elle ! Tout ce qu’on savait Maze et moi, c’est que tu étais à l’hôpital et ensuite… plus rien ! Tu aurais très bien pu retourner à la Cité d’Argent avec elle entretemps ! Ou elle aurait pu s’en prendre à toi, aussi… On sait qu’elle en est capable, non ?  

Après avoir vidé son sac, Amenadiel prit le temps de reprendre son souffle ; fronçant les sourcils et s’exclamant plus fort encore :  

— Et tu as de nouveau tes ailes ?!  

Lucifer secoua la tête en dévisageant son frère avec une pitié à peine retenue, ajoutant à l’intention de la démone restée jusqu’alors en retrait près du bar et des réserves d’alcool ; 

— À quoi pensais-tu en le ramenant ici, je peux savoir ? 

— Profiter du spectacle, répondit Mazikeen avec un sourire.  

— Comment as-tu fait pour récupérer tes ailes ? poursuivit Amenadiel, imperturbable. 

—  Apparemment, il suffit de se faire kidnapper et d’être laissé pour mort dans le désert un mois plus tard ! Je suis étonné que tu n’aies pas encore essayé ! s’énerva Lucifer. Maintenant, si nous pouvions passer aux choses sérieuses, Maze ? J’ai rendez-vous.  

—  _Les choses sérieuses ?_ Quelles choses sérieuses ? demanda Amenadiel en regardant tour à tour Lucifer et Mazikeen, intrigué.  

— La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Am’, le sermonna Lucifer sur un ton faussement sérieux en se levant. Observe et apprends, d’accord ? En _silence,_ merci beaucoup.  

Comme à son habitude, Amenadiel rechigna à obéir, mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire inutile. Une fois n’était pas coutume, il savait parfois faire montre de bon sens et de maturité quand la situation l’exigeait. La démone avala cul sec le contenu de son verre et s’avança vers son ancien maître, rejetant sa longue chevelure brune en arrière.  

Tous les deux face à face, elle prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser nettement moins gourmand que tous ceux qu’ils avaient pu partager jusqu’à présent. Le dégoût flagrant qu’affichait Amenadiel n‘échappa pas à Lucifer, mais celui-ci choisit de l’ignorer. Il ferma les yeux et s’exhorta au calme.  

Cette pratique était détestable.  

L’action en elle-même pouvait paraître plaisante pour n’importe qui d’autre que lui et Mazikeen ; ce n’était qu’un  _baiser_. Un chaste baiser, qui plus est.  

Mais les apparences se révélaient parfois trompeuses, si pas systématiquement.  

Le corps de Lucifer se raidit en sentant la morsure caractéristique contre son palais, cette brûlure… cette emprise froide comme la glace qui paralysait ses nerfs et s’engouffrait dans sa gorge ; fouillant, s’immisçant partout à la recherche d’une réponse qui n’avait eu de cesse de lui échapper comme elle échappait à cette toute nouvelle traque surnaturelle.  

Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes.  

Mazikeen recula, gardant les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Lucifer observa le filament vaporeux qui sortit de ses propres lèvres, aspiré par celles de la démone devant lui. C’était semblable à l’entrelacement de diverses volutes écarlates en un filament plus épais inlassablement avalé en continu par sa bouche vorace. Quelques secondes encore et la tension dans les membres de Lucifer s’intensifia à mesure que le phénomène s’amenuisait, presque englouti dans sa totalité. Une morsure plus puissante assaillit chaque nerf de son corps et il eut un geste de recul, grognant d’inconfort.  

Mazikeen ne bougea pas d’un cil, avalant les dernières volutes rouges avant de sceller ses lèvres, ses deux mains tendues dessinant encore la forme de son visage.  

Amenadiel esquissa un pas en direction de son frère, inquiet. Lucifer tendit la main vers lui, lui demandant de rester tranquille et loin de sa personne Une embrassade de muscles et de réconfort était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. 

— Alors, Maze ? demanda-t-il avec impatience. 

Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds avant d'ouvrir les yeux, une expression perplexe sur le visage.  

— Je ne sais pas.  

Cette réponse ne l’aida pas à garder son calme.  

— Je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails. 

— C’est… difficile à décrypter, Lucifer.  

— Mais encore ?  

— Il y a bien quelque chose de divin, mais— 

—  _Ah !_ l’interrompit-il, ravi. Tu vois, Am ?  **P** ère n’est jamais loin pour m’imposer  **S** es petits plans lamentables…  

— Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que tu le crois, Luci, déclara avec conviction son frère. 

L’expression triomphante de Lucifer s’assombrit rapidement.  

Bien sûr qu’il était du côté de ce  **S** alopard…  

— Ah oui, j’oubliais l’histoire du  _« fils préféré »_  !  persifla -t-il . Trop peur de vexer  _Papa_ _chéri_ et de ne plus avoir  **S** es faveurs, Am ? Rappelle-moi donc en quoi  **I** l t’a fait une faveur en t’ôtant tes pouvoirs, hum ? 

— J’ai mérité ce châtiment. 

— Bien sûr, bien sûr...Et moi j’ai _mérité_ ce qui m’arrive, c’est ça ? 

Lucifer s’approcha lentement d’Amenadiel, oubliant presque son désir de réponse et la présence de Mazikeen. Cet océan de questions qui persistait à le noyer plus profondément encore sous de nouvelles interrogations avait épuisé le peu de patience et de sang-froid dont il était capable de faire preuve en temps normal.  

— Tout est toujours logiquement mérité quand ça vient de  **L** ui, hein ?! J’ai empêché Mère de détruire la Terre, de  _Le_ détruire…  **L** ui et tous nos frères et sœurs dans une guerre céleste ! J’ai sauvé  **S** a maudite peau divine et tout ce qu’ **I** l trouve à faire pour me remercier c’est m’enlever pendant des semaines, m’arracher des souvenirs et me laisser en plein désert avec mes ailes ?!  

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire et tu le sais.  

Maintenant nez à nez avec son frère, Lucifer écumait littéralement de rage, l’impassibilité de ce dernier l’énervant plus que de raison.  

Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter une guerre inutile, des victimes inutiles et voilà ce qu’il recevait en retour ?! On lui volait sa vie, sa mémoire ? Lucifer en avait assez de ce sentiment d’impuissance qui lui collait à la peau, cette incapacité à contrôler, à décider.  

Il en avait assez.  

— Il y a autre chose, intervint Mazikeen. 

Il se retourna et attendit qu’elle en dise plus, en vain. Bien sûr... Il y avait probablement une sorte de code secret pour activer une chose aussi primaire qu’une réponse spontanée. Sa colère à elle seule ne suffisait pas.  

—  **Quoi ?**  

— Je ne sais pas ce que c’est. On dirait-… quelque chose d’ancien, très ancien et… dangereux.  

— Dangereux  _comment_?  

— Plus que l’Enfer ne l’ait jamais été. C’est une puissance froide que je ne connais pas. Un endroit que je n’ai jamais visité et tu sais qu’il y en a peu.  

Froid.  

L’image d’un hall figé par le givre lui traversa l’esprit l’espace d’un instant.  

— Cette description _basique_ te dit quelque chose, Am ? demanda à tout hasard Lucifer. 

— Pas vraiment, non.  

— Formidable ! s’exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar, bien décidé à noyer ces nouvelles questions sous n’importe quel alcool disponible. On se retrouve à la case départ, non pas que j’ai réellement l’impression de l’avoir jamais quittée…  

Le silence emplit la pièce et fut seulement comblé de temps à autre par les soupirs excédés de Lucifer et l’écoulement continu d’alcool dans son verre toujours trop vide à son goût.  

— Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? l’interrogea finalement son frère. 

Lucifer ne bougea pas du bar, remplissant son verre pour la énième fois en haussant les épaules.  

— Reprendre là où j’en étais il y a un mois ; dire la vérité à l’inspectrice et découvrir ce qui m’est arrivé avec son aide. Elle sera sûrement plus efficace que vous autres…  

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! se révolta subitement Mazikeen. 

Il sourit.  

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas, Maze ?  

— J’ai failli perdre Linda à cause de ton égoïsme ! Je ne perdrai pas Chloé ! 

— Tu ne l’as perdu que l’espace de quelques jours, ne dramatise pas !  

— Elle a failli mourir par ta faute ! cria presque la démone en le pointant du doigt, sa voix légèrement tremblante sous l’émotion qu’elle ressentait.  

— _Ma_ faute ? s’exclama Lucifer, abasourdi.  

— Si tu ne pensais pas à toi en premier, tu n’aurais jamais rien dit à Linda et ta salope de Mère ne l’aurait jamais agressée comme elle l’a fait ! Tu sais que c’est vrai !  

— Elle a raison, Luci, s’en mêla Amenadiel.   

Il échangea un regard avec Mazikeen.  

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.  

— Oh, par tous les— !  

— Mettre au courant des êtres humains de notre véritable nature… ça ne finit jamais bien pour eux, expliqua posément son frère en le regardant à son tour. Ça ne finit bien pour personne. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Linda, ce qui aurait pu arriver à Chloé à la fête foraine…  

Lucifer fut sur le point de répliquer, mais se ravisa. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que rien ne serait jamais arrivé à Chloé s’il ne s’était pas obstiné à rester auprès d’elle. Que lui arriverait-il si jamais elle venait à découvrir l’entière vérité les concernant,  **le** concernant ?  

Il ignorait encore qui en avait après lui. Il ne savait pas jusqu’où allait l’implication de son  _Paternel aimant_ et le danger lié à ce mystérieux endroit aussi inconnu pour lui que pour Mazikeen. Les êtres humains qui le côtoyaient de trop près avaient rarement cette fin heureuse tant contée dans les livres terrestres et les séries télévisées.  

Mais il repensa à cette nuit-là, il ne pouvait pas s’en détourner.  

Il secoua la tête.  

— Je lui ai donné ma parole, Amenadiel. Je ne peux pas revenir là-dessus.  

— Ta parole est-elle plus importante que sa vie ?  

Lucifer garda le silence.  

Il regarda avec insistance le contenu de son verre, incapable de se décider. 

N’avait-il que ces deux choix ?  

 Mentir à Chloé en omettant la vérité pour préserver sa vie ? Ou… tenir parole, qu’importe les éventuelles conséquences ?  

L’un ou l’autre... Le résultat était détestable.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À suivre - « Simple comme Diable »  
> ____________________
> 
> Il frotta machinalement sa manche afin d’enlever quelques plis ou poussières imaginaires et ouvrit, sans s’annoncer au préalable, la porte menant au bureau de sa thérapeute. Elle lui tournait le dos, rangeant quelques dossiers à leur juste place tout en prenant soin de ne pas tomber de son siège. Lucifer fut soulagé de la trouver suffisamment bien portante pour jouer ainsi les apprenties trapézistes dans son bureau, l’image douloureuse de son amie allongée dans un lit d’hôpital lui revenant brièvement en mémoire. 
> 
> Au moins une chose qu’il n’avait pas oubliée. 
> 
> Non pas qu’il souhaitait réellement s’en souvenir


	6. Simple comme diable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voilà donc à deux semaines plus tard, à une nouvelle publication rien que pour vous, lucifans ! X)
> 
> Petit moment entre Linda et Lucifer en vue – j'adore les écrire ! J'espère que ce plaisir particulier se ressentira dans la lecture.

**SIMPLE COMME DIABLE**

6

**__**

 

 

Lucifer se sentit curieusement plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son « retour » lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du bureau de Linda. Il était plaisant pour lui de retrouver cet endroit familier et se trouvait pressé d'obtenir ce dont il avait besoin ; bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas stopper par un refus. Qu'elle l'autorise ou non à assister l'inspectrice, cette affaire était trop importante pour se laisser ainsi retarder.

Mais il connaissait suffisamment le tempérament de sa partenaire pour concéder à sa requête moyennement raisonnable étant donné sa situation.

_« Un marché est un marché »_

Et s'il n'y avait que cela pour rassurer ses craintes et mettre la main sur ces malfaiteurs – divins ou non – qui avaient eu l'audace de l'enlever cette nuit-là… Accepter ce sacrifice de temps et de bon sens était un moindre mal. Outre cela, bien qu'Amenadiel eut été fort réticent à admettre que son enlèvement était forcément lié à quelques interventions divines, celui-ci était déjà en route vers Yuccah Valley et, il l'espérait, des réponses. Le flair unique de Mazikeen accélérerait les choses ; suffisamment pour que Lucifer puisse s'accorder quelques instants de retrouvailles avec Linda avant de passer lui-même aux choses sérieuses.

Il frotta machinalement sa manche afin d'enlever quelques plis ou poussière imaginaire et ouvrit, sans s'annoncer au préalable, la porte menant au bureau de sa thérapeute. Elle lui tournait le dos, rangeant quelques dossiers à leur juste place tout en prenant soin de ne pas tomber de son siège. Lucifer fut soulagé de la trouver suffisamment bien portante pour jouer ainsi les apprenties trapézistes dans son bureau, l'image douloureuse de son amie allongée dans un lit d'hôpital lui revenant brièvement en mémoire.

Au moins une chose qu'il n'avait pas  _oubliée_.

Non pas qu'il souhaitait réellement s'en souvenir.

— Je ne reçois que sur rendez-vous, annonça-t-elle d'emblée sans se retourner, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut de l'étagère.

Aucunement découragé, Lucifer fit quelques pas et remarqua un détail qui le fit sourire. Il s'empara d'une pelote tissée dans la corbeille décorative, la faisant ensuite sauter dans sa paume ; ce qui accentua son sourire mélancolique.

— Enfin quelque chose qui n'a pas changé ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Linda laissa échapper un cri de surprise et perdit le peu d'équilibre offert sur son échelle d'appoint, se rattrapant d'une main à l'étagère. Plusieurs dossiers tombèrent au pied de la chaise tandis qu'elle dévisageait de ses yeux écarquillés le diable à quelques pas d'elle.

—  _Lucifer ?!_ Mais— !

— Besoin d'un coup de main, Docteur ? s'enquit-il, inquiété par sa façon de se cramponner aussi fermement au meuble. Il serait regrettable que vous retourniez aussi vite à l'hôpital, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Je-… ça va.

Elle descendit précautionneusement de son siège et lissa le devant de sa robe noire cintrée avant de le rejoindre. Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une autre syllabe que Linda le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle ; ce qui était assez inconfortable. Mal à l'aise et agacé par cet étrange comportement commun à toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisées depuis son retour à Los Angeles, il demeura tendu et parfaitement immobile ; attendant qu'elle cesse la chose et revienne à un semblant de raison.

— Mon costume risque de ne pas tenir le choc, à force… marmonna-t-il, irrité.

— Lucifer ; c'est-… dit-elle en reculant, les yeux légèrement brillants. Vous êtes  _là !_

Elle prononça les trois mots avec tant d'émerveillement que cela inquiéta un peu Lucifer. Il la dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils.

— Bien sûr que je suis  _là,_  Docteur ! Qui croyez-vous avoir devant vous ? Le Pape ? Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été confondu avec lui, ceci dit.

— Quoi ? Non, j-je veux dire… Où étiez-vous tout ce temps ?

— C'est  **la**  question qui ne cesse de me tourmenter jour et nuit, soupira-t-il, agacé de l'entendre une fois de plus sans avoir la moindre réponse.

Linda parut perplexe tout à coup.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

— Je pourrais peut-être tenter de vous éclairer si vous vouliez bien me lâcher, proposa aimablement Lucifer.

Son regard s'attarda alors à dessein sur les mains de sa thérapeute qui agrippaient toujours ses épaules.

—  _Oh !_  Bien sûr, bien sûr ; pardon !

Soulagé d'être enfin libre, Lucifer lissa pour la seconde fois le tissu coûteux de sa veste et prit place sur le canapé. Linda s'assit en face de lui, joignant ses mains sur ses genoux par habitude.

— Est-ce que Chloé sait que vous êtes ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'emblée, plus curieuse que professionnelle.

— Évidemment qu'elle le sait ! C'est à cause d'elle que je me retrouve ici.

— À cause d'elle ?

— Eh bien, elle est persuadée qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je l'assiste à nouveau et retrouve mes kidnappeurs. Elle ne m'autorisera à la rejoindre au commissariat que si vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ; ce qui est le cas, bien sûr.  _N'est-ce-pas ?_

Linda le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pourquoi mon avis est-il si important pour Chloé ?

— Allez savoir ! éluda Lucifer en s'asseyant plus confortablement, son bras appuyé contre le dossier rigide du canapé.

— Je n'en sais rien ; vous seul savez, le taquina habilement sa thérapeute, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Et si vous commenciez par le début ?

Lucifer lâcha un soupir, las de devoir encore expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé sans que personne n'arrive réellement à l'aider, tant dans son enquête que dans la récupération de ses souvenirs subtilisés.

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, mais si vous insistez... Le début, hm ? répéta-t-il, pensif. Après vous avoir quittée, j'avais décidé de montrer toute la vérité me concernant à Chloé.

— Vraiment ? Après tout ce temps... qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ?

— Elle, vous, ma Mère… énuméra-t-il rapidement en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux. Les raisons étaient nombreuses, aussi nombreuses que celles qui m'empêchent de le faire aujourd'hui.

— Vous ne lui avez donc rien dit ce soir-là ? Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que quelqu'un m'en a empêché, Docteur.

—  _Quelqu'un ?_  Vous parlez de votre agresseur ? demanda alors Linda.

— Ah, vous avez donc entendu parler de mon enlèvement ? Tant mieux, cela nous fera gagner un temps considérable ! On pourrait même tout de suite passer à la partie autorisation, n—

Elle leva une main pour le faire taire.

— Attendez, Lucifer ! Pas trop vite, d'accord ? Pourquoi croire que j'ignorais tout de votre disparition ?

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important, répondit Lucifer, surpris par sa question.

Par la nécessité de celle-ci, plus précisément.

Il était évident pour lui que les seules personnes au courant de son enlèvement étaient l'inspectrice et Mazikeen. Peut-être son frère, mais personne d'autre ne se soucierait vraiment d'une disparition prolongée de sa part. D'autant que l'attention de sa partenaire avait été assurément nourrie par la colère de le savoir parti festoyer ailleurs comme à son habitude sans l'avertir au préalable. Mazikeen n'était pas en reste concernant son désir égoïste de ne pas être mise de côté ; son frère ne cherchant quant à lui que des réponses concernant sa _possible_  grâce divine et le sort de leur Mère.

Tout comme la surprise d'Amenadiel, Lucifer ne comprit pas celle de Linda à cet instant précis. Tous les deux se dévisagèrent.

— Bien sûr que ça l'est, Lucifer. Je me soucie de vous, non pas seulement parce que c'est mon travail, mais parce que vous êtes mon  _ami_. Tout le monde était terriblement inquiet !

Il rit.

— Oh allons, Docteur ! Ce n'est pas parce que je disparais quelques semaines qu'il faut virer au sentimentalisme ! Pourrions-nous plutôt poursuivre ? L'inspectrice m'attend au commissariat, coupa-t-il court, perturbé par son discours. Il faut que vous lui certifiiez que je vais « bien » !

Linda n'insista pas sur la question du sentimentalisme et rebondit aussitôt sur ses derniers mots.

— Pourquoi en douterait-elle ?

— Vous savez comment sont les humains en général pour en être une vous-même. Elle doute que je sois en état de supporter la « vie active » après avoir été laissé pour mort dans le désert sans le moindre souvenir des semaines précédentes ; stupide, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bien sûr que c'était stupide. Quoique que l'actuelle expression de Linda semblait plutôt pencher en faveur des lubies insensées de sa partenaire. Elle ouvrit la bouche en tripotant ses doigts.

— C'est vraiment loin d'aller « bien », Lucifer. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? De vraiment  _rien ?_  insista-t-elle ensuite en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

— Je ne sais pas trop, admit ce dernier en laissant son regard s'égarer sur la table basse devant lui. Rien de précis.

— Dites-m'en plus. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souveniez ?

— J'appelais l'inspectrice pour la prévenir que je ne voulais plus rien lui cacher et ensuite… quelqu'un derrière moi.

— Quelqu'un que vous connaissiez ?

— Difficile à dire ; il – ou elle - m'a assommé avant que je ne puisse me retourner.

— Comment est-ce possible ? L'inspectrice était proche de vous ou...?

— Je ne crois pas, mais c'est un point qui mérite assurément d'être éclairci, Docteur. Vous pensez bien que si Chloé n'est pas en partie responsable de cette agression, le nombre de suspects est limité si pas cantonné à un chiffre premier.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Mon  **P** ère, bien sûr ! lui révéla Lucifer en secouant doucement la tête. Qui d'autre ?

Il laissa échapper une exclamation amère et regarda sa thérapeute, cherchant du regard une quelconque anomalie physique qui aurait possiblement altéré ses facultés mentales et, donc, sa capacité de déduction.

Même un enfant aurait deviné l'implication certaine de son  **P** ère dans cette affaire d'enlèvement.  **L** ui seul pourtant semblait capable de l'appréhender jusqu'à maintenant. Quand on voyait les réactions de son entourage, de l'inspectrice...

Et maintenant Linda rejoignait le groupe des sceptiques si pas complètement leurrés.

Cette dernière le scruta, perplexe.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr, Lucifer ?

— Si l'on met de côté mon lâche abandon en plein désert et l'absence de souvenirs… Il n'y a qu'un seul immonde  **M** anipulateur en cet univers qui a le pouvoir de me rendre mes ailes.

— Vos ailes ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

D'un geste presque imperceptible à l'œil nu, Lucifer fit apparaître à contrecœur lesdites appendices marquées du nom de son  **P** ère. Voir des ailes d'ange troublerait sans doute moins Linda que son vrai visage ; il le supposait, en tout cas. Ses longues plumes effleurèrent le dossier du fauteuil où il était assis, légèrement penché en avant pour laisser un espace suffisant à leur pleine expansion dans son dos. Plus grandes que le canapé, Lucifer n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les garder partiellement repliées afin d'éviter de casser vases et vitres présentes dans la pièce.

Bien que l'exercice fût une fois de plus agaçant, il n'était pas totalement inutile.

Même si l'inspectrice et Linda en doutaient ; Lucifer était convaincu d'aller parfaitement bien. Il sentait ses forces lui revenir depuis le départ de Chloé et la tension systématique suivant le déploiement de ses ailes était presque minime à présent. Rien qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Sa fatigue, ses hématomes… ce n'était que détails dérisoires dans sa quête de vérité.

—  _ **Oh, Bon D— !**_  lâcha Linda en se levant d'un bond, sa chaise tombant à la renverse.

Notant le regard noir de son patient, elle se rattrapa in extremis ;

—… _ **Sang !**_ C'est- C'est— ! Vous avez des ailes ! Des ailes immenses et blanches, e-et— ! On dirait un cygne, déclara-t-elle très sérieusement en scrutant sans ciller ses ailes par-dessus son épaule.

— Je vous demande pardon ?! Je ne suis pas un cygne ! s'indigna aussitôt Lucifer en faisant disparaître ses ailes de ce plan.

— Elles sont vraiment très  _blanches_ … murmura pensivement sa thérapeute en fixant toujours l'endroit précis où avaient disparu les appendices célestes, sans ciller une seule fois.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts pour ramener Linda sur terre avec lui, agacé par cette contemplation béate d'une chose qu'il abhorrait profondément.

— Concentrez-vous, Docteur !

Elle sursauta légèrement et afficha une expression confuse quant à sa réaction.

— Bien sûr, pardon ! OK, donc… Dieu vous aurait rendu vos ailes après vous avoir kidnappé ? résuma-t-elle en remettant sa chaise en place.

— Vous oubliez ma mémoire volée, ajouta Lucifer.

—  **I** l peut faire ça ?

— Évidemment qu' **I** l peut ; c'est  _Dieu !_

— Mais pourquoi aurait- **I** l fait ça ? s'interrogea Linda.

— C'est une question à laquelle j'aimerais répondre. Mais je ne pourrai le faire qu'en trouvant le messager de  **P** ère qui m'a pris un mois de ma vie sans ma permission et je ne le trouverai qu'en rejoignant l'inspectrice sur le terrain.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi Chloé hésitait à vous laisser faire, lui rappela-t-elle alors, toujours aussi habile à recentrer la conversation sur les points qu'il tenait tant à éviter.

— Eh bien, certaines… choses se sont produites depuis ; des choses qu'elle a interprétées comme étant une faiblesse, je suppose, abrégea-t-il promptement en évitant le regard perçant de son amie. Ce qui n'est assurément pas le cas.

— Quelles « choses » ? insista-t-elle, obstinée.

Il garda le silence, indécis.

— Je ne pourrais pas vous aider si vous gardez le silence, Lucifer.

Une seconde passa, suivie d'une autre ; avant qu'il ne se décide à conter ces étranges phénomènes apparus peu après son éveil en plein désert.

— J'ai-… j'entends des voix. Et il y a eu ce cauchemar la nuit dernière…

— Racontez-le-moi, demanda Linda avec un sourire rassurant.

Il se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains ensemble, le front plissé par la concentration.

— J'étais quelque part.

— Un lieu connu ?

— Non ; il faisait froid, très froid et-… J'ai entendu cette voix. Elle était terrifiée.

—  _Elle?_

— Oui, c'était une femme. Sa voix était déformée, mais c'était clairement une intonation féminine.

— Que disait-elle ?

Il fronça les sourcils, peinant à se remémorer des paroles criées alors dans cette obscurité qui l'avait encerclée en un instant ; un frisson d'appréhension lui griffant l'échine.

_Lucifer ! Va-t'en !_

— De fuir.

_Fuir_ … Mais fuir quoi ?

Profondément mal à l'aise sans en comprendre la cause, Lucifer se redressa abruptement ; s'éloignant du fauteuil et, ainsi, des questions gênantes de Linda.

— Ça ne rime à rien !

— Quoi donc ?

— Décortiquer mes songes ne m'aidera pas à retrouver la mémoire ! s'emporta-t-il, détestant ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étouffait peu à peu depuis son retour.

— Je crois que si. Les songes sont une porte vers notre subconscient, Lucifer. Là où sont probablement enfouis vos souvenirs. Parlez-moi de ces voix que vous entendez ; quand se manifestent-elles ?

— Je n'en sais rien. C'est-… Quand j'ai touché ma blessure à la tête, la première fois. Et aussi quand j'ai inspecté mes blessures à l'hôpital. Elles viennent et s'en vont pour le reste du temps.

— Vous voyez ? C'est un début.

— Un début ?

— Oui ; ces voix, votre cauchemar… C'est tout simplement votre subconscient qui vous parle, qui partage avec vous ces quelques bribes de souvenirs qui vous font défaut pour le moment. Vous comprenez ?

Il se retourna vers elle, s'étant arrêté près de la fenêtre pour écouter distraitement les paroles insensées de cette dernière.

— Ce n'est pas de bribes dont j'ai besoin, mais de mes souvenirs au complet, Docteur. Et vite !

— Vous ne pouvez pas forcer votre esprit à se réparer tout seul de ce traumatisme, Lucifer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, affirma Linda en secouant doucement la tête. L'esprit doit être progressivement stimulé par des objets, des personnes de votre entourage, des situations qui feront peut-être jaillir d'autres souvenirs…

Stimuler ?

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha de Linda, réfléchissant.

— Je vois… dit-il, ravi.

— Vraiment ?

— Je dois stimuler mon esprit !

— Exact, mais—

— Il faut que je trouve des situations adéquates pour retrouver la mémoire et le tour est joué ! poursuivit-il, offrant un sourire satisfait à sa thérapeute qui soupira doucement.

— …mais non. Lucifer, ce n'est pa—

— Ce n'est pas en restant à me morfondre au Lux que je retrouverai la mémoire, vous avez raison ! Il faut que j'enquête autant que possible aux côtés de l'inspectrice... Non mieux ! Mettre ma vie en danger pour effacer la marque de mon  **P** ère qui restreint mon esprit !

Ébahi de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt, Lucifer secoua la tête, une exclamation victorieuse sortant de sa bouche. Linda semblait autant ébahie que lui par sa démarche astucieuse, figée sur son siège avec la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Comment ne pas l'être, après tout ?

— Simple comme diable ! plaisanta-t-il en écartant les bras, riant ensuite de sa propre stupidité.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, arrêté par le ton inquiet de Linda derrière lui.

— Où allez-vous ?

Se retournant une dernière fois vers elle, la main sur la poignée ; Lucifer stimula sa mémoire à court terme ;

— Trouver un meurtrier, bien sûr !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À suivre — "Mauvaise divinité"  
> ____________________________
> 
> — Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…. répétait inlassablement la légiste contre son torse.
> 
> — « Oh mon Diable » serait plus approprié, fit remarquer Lucifer.
> 
> Il aperçut Daniel arriver dans leur direction, celui-ci se souciant peu de lui venir en aide et souriant devant ce triste spectacle. Arrivé au bout de sa patience, le diable prit les choses en main. Il poussa avec fermeté et de ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Ella, l'enjoignant à le laisser respirer un peu, lui et son costume. Cette dernière recula enfin à contrecœur, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage éternellement jovial.


	7. Mauvaise divinité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publication un petit peu plus tôt que prévu - Comme ça, je peux me concentrer sur la préparation du Nano le week-end qui vient et proposer un chapitre de plus à la soirée lecture de demain 😉 (les concernés se reconnaîtront). 
> 
> Encore merci Kitten pour ta review sur le dernier chap 😊

 

**MAUVAISE DIVINITÉ**  

7 

~ 

 

Lucifer ne niait pas aimer être le centre de l’attention partout où il allait.  

Comment ne pas être hypnotisé par sa magnifique et enivrante prestance ? Les regards envieux, voire même jaloux qu’on lui adressait parfois avait toujours été son lot quotidien. Tant au Paradis – pupilles incendiaires d’un jugement hâtif au mieux – qu’en Enfer.  

La Terre n’avait pas fait exception.  

Il était, et ce depuis toujours, une bête curieuse aux yeux de tous ; un être qu’il fallait « goûter » pour certains et anéantir pour d’autres, chacune de ces décisions poussées par une émotion dont le mérite de son expression exacerbée n’en revenait qu’à lui seul.  

Haine, envie, dégoût, rancune…  

Il savait reconnaître chacune de ses émotions, tant usées par les humains que par les autres, dans leurs yeux. Une lueur vive, une dilatation de la pupille si rapide qu’elle aurait pu ne pas exister…  

Un simple regard… qui en disait beaucoup.  

Qui répétait toujours le même discours ; deux approches acérées qui n’égratignaient que rarement sa peau d’immortel.  

Et pourtant, un discours tout à fait inédit venait à lui aujourd’hui.  

Et assez incompréhensible.  

S’éclaircissant la gorge, Lucifer dévisagea avec une perplexité prononcée chaque individu présent autour de lui. Toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient également de biais, de ce regard tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Celles qui continuaient à le regarder bien après qu’il les ait dépassées, marchant d’un pas soutenu dans le couloir surélevé du commissariat. Les messes basses qui s’échangeaient sur son passage, support indispensable à ce curieux regard commun à tous et à toutes.  

Pour une fois, il aurait voulu ne pas être autant…  _remarqué_.  

Qu’avaient-ils donc tous à le fixer ainsi ? Avec cette-… Il ne savait pas ce que c’était. Pas de colère, ni même d’envie. C’était quelque chose d’autre ; une chose qui le rendait profondément mal à l’aise. Et qui restait néanmoins assez familière tout en lui échappant complètement.  

Où avait-il donc déjà vu cette expression ?  

Il n’aurait pas dû être surpris par son manque de mémoire ; cela tournait presque à la plaisanterie de très mauvais goût qu’il ne désirait plus goûter ni même entrevoir.  

_Lucifer… s_ _-_  

Ayant descendu la moitié des escaliers, il s’arrêta net, une personne ou deux le contournant alors en le dévisageant au passage. Il les ignora, regardant lentement derrière lui, là d’où semblait provenir cette voix. Là où il n’y avait rien d’autre que des hommes et des femmes occupés par telles ou telles tâches soporifiques apparentées aux lieux. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la rampe métallique, avalant par cette tension le tremblement léger qui avait saisi sa main. Il se retourna et prit une profonde inspiration, descendant plus lentement qu’avant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l’inspectrice.  

Il n’y avait rien ; rien dont il ne devait se soucier.  

D’autres regards convergèrent dans sa direction, d’autres messes basses également. Faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, Lucifer dirigea son propre regard vers le bureau de Chloé, cette dernière s’y dérobant par son absence. À peine étonné, il s’approcha du bureau ; effleurant de ses doigts le siège de la jeune femme.  

_« — Je devrais avoir mon propre bureau._  

_— Ça n’arrivera pas._  

_— Juste à côté du vôtre, ce serait l’idéal._  

_— Définitivement pas. »_  

Un sourire prit instinctivement possession de ses lèvres tandis qu’il passait sa main sur le dossier du siège, perdu dans ses pensées.  

Un mois.  

Il aurait pourtant cru que cette conversation avait eu lieu hier, une semaine au maximum. Le bureau était inchangé ; toujours cette même photo de l’inspectrice avec Béatrice, enlacées et se donnant une profusion de baisers dont Lucifer répugnait à imaginer la sensation sur son propre visage. Il s’amusa avec le pendule de Newton, observant les billes métalliques s’entrechoquer à intervalles réguliers. Son regard fut néanmoins rapidement attiré par le journal du jour et sa première de couverture.  

**« Multiplication des aurores boréales ; faut-il s'inquiéter ? »**

 Intrigué, il s'empara du journal et avait à peine lu quelques mots lorsqu’il entendit la voix d’Ella dans son dos.  

— C’est le moment de faire chauffer tes méninges, Chloé ! On a— 

— Qu’avons-nous donc, Miss Lopez ? s’enquit aimablement Lucifer en se retournant, la main sur le journal.  

Occupée à ranger du matériel dans sa sacoche, Ella lâcha brutalement celle-ci sur le sol entre eux ; recevant un regard interloqué de la part de Lucifer. Et une fois encore, il ne fallut pas plus d’un millième de seconde avant que ce dernier ne se retrouve emprisonné dans une énième étreinte. Ella le serra dans ses bras avec toute la force dont elle semblait capable, rendant l'exercice plus détestable qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il tapota maladroitement son épaule, regardant partout autour de lui ; l'inspectrice pourrait sans doute l'aider à écarter la jeune légiste de sa personne.  

Toujours aucuns signes d’elle, malheureusement.  

— Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…. répétait inlassablement la légiste contre son torse.  

—  _« Oh mon_ _Diable »_  serait plus approprié, fit remarquer Lucifer.  

Il aperçut Daniel arriver dans leur direction, celui-ci se souciant peu de lui venir en aide et souriant devant ce triste spectacle. Arrivé au bout de sa patience, le Diable prit les choses en main. Il poussa avec fermeté et de ses deux mains sur les épaules d’Ella, l’enjoignant à le laisser respirer un peu, lui et son costume. Cette dernière recula enfin à contrecœur, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage éternellement jovial.  

— Oh. Mon. Dieu !  

Lucifer poussa un soupir d’agacement et leva les yeux au ciel.  

— Vous n’écoutez pas, Miss Lopez ! Vous invoquez clairement la mauvaise divinité ici. Daniel, salua-t-il sommairement celui-ci.  

— Hey, Lucifer. Je ne savais pas que vous veniez ; Chloé m’a dit que vous vous reposiez chez vous. 

— Eh bien, j— 

— Oh mon Dieu,  _vous êtes de retour !_ s’exclama Ella, les interrompant tous les deux. On était tellement inquiet pour vous !  

— C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre, en effet, déclara Lucifer en envisageant la possibilité de mettre le siège entre eux deux et ainsi éviter une autre attaque physique. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, cette inquiétude était absolument inutile ; _je vais très bien._   

Combien de fois allait-il donc devoir répéter ces quatre mots ?  

Une dizaine de fois ? Une centaine ?  

Peut-être que s’il les prononçait lentement et dans une autre langue-…  

— Lucifer ?  

Il se retourna et offrit un sourire éclatant à Chloé.  

— Pile à l'heure, Inspectrice ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, cela dit, la félicita-t-il.  

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  

— Eh bien, je viens vous assister, comme tout bon partenaire, expliqua-t-il bien que cette évidence lui parût limpide. Ella était en train de vous exhorter à faire chauffer vos ravissantes méninges pour— Pour quoi donc, Miss Lopez ? Je crains que cette information soit restée coincée dans votre gorge ; entre vos prières marmonnées contre ma chemise et vos exclamations sanctificatrices.  

La jeune légiste, encore émerveillée par la présence de Lucifer devant elle, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se ressaisir.  

—  _Ow_ _!_ Oui, oui ; quelle tête en l'air, hein ?  

Étant donné ses précédentes acclamations divines, Lucifer pouvait difficilement la contredire sur ce point. Elle rangea son appareil photo dans sa sacoche, vérifiant au préalable son état après une chute aussi brusque. 

 — Ehm... Le laboratoire expérimental Biatox semble avoir eu un léger incident qui s'est soldé par la mort d'un de leurs employés. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Tout le monde nous attend là-bas, alors—  

— Magnifique ! approuva Lucifer. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Et où— ?  

— Lucifer.  

Ce dernier se tourna à nouveau vers Chloé qui adressa un regard bien particulier à Daniel, sur quoi celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.  

— Ella ? Et si je te donnais un coup de main avec tes affaires, hein ? On partira beaucoup plus vite, comme ça.  

Ella scruta tour à tour les deux inspecteurs et le Diable, d'abord perplexe. Elle parut ensuite comprendre quelque chose qui échappait pourtant aux sens affûtés de Lucifer, celui-ci la dévisageant tout en s'inquiétant plus que de raison pour sa santé mentale. Après tout, invoquer aussi fébrilement le nom de son  **P** ère était forcément mauvais pour la santé, à tous les niveaux.  

— Oh, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'intonation ravie étant étrangement surjouée - même pour elle. Merci beaucoup, Dan ; tu me sauves la vie !  

Sur ces mots, ils s'éclipsèrent ensemble vers le laboratoire de la légiste, laissant les deux partenaires seule à seul.  

—  Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Lucifer ? demanda de but en blanc Chloé en s'approchant de son bureau.  

Elle posa ses dossiers sur celui-ci et rangea le journal dans son tout dernier tiroir du bas, beaucoup moins intéressée par les nouvelles fraîches du jour que par la présence logique du Diable en ces lieux.  

— Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas souffrir d'amnésie vous aussi, Inspectrice ? Ne vous rappelez-vous pas notre accord de ce matin ?  

— Si, je m'en souviens. Vous deviez parler à votre thérapeute. 

—  Et je l'ai fait, confirma Lucifer avec un sourire satisfait. Ce fut très instructif !   

—  Et elle est d'accord pour que vous reveniez m'assister aussi vite ? demanda cependant l'inspectrice, se sentant de toute évidence très peu concernée par ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de sensiblement intéressant durant ce court entretien.  

— Absolument, Inspectrice. Déçue de ne pas avoir eu gain de cause ? Vous ne pouvez davantage nier l'absurdité de votre approche à mon égard ! Je vais parfaitement **bien**.  

Cette dernière affirmation ne la convainquait guère, Lucifer le voyait bien dans son regard ; ce regard systématiquement circonspect depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans cet hôpital de cambrousse. Elle devait pourtant savoir qu'il disait vrai, que Linda disait vrai et pouvait, à défaut de lui-même, être une source de confiance valable. À quoi bon mentir sur ce point ? Lucifer ne le faisait jamais et Linda n'avait absolument rien à y gagner, si ce n'est quelques représailles bien senties de la part de Chloé.  

Il allait bien.  

Était-ce si difficile que cela à accepter ?  

Qu'attendait-elle donc de lui ? Qu'il se recroqueville en position fœtale sur le sol et geigne comme un bébé ?  

Allons ! Il était le  _D_ _iable_ _!_  

— OK, c'est d'accord, abdiqua finalement l’inspectrice, ce qui lui valut un sourire ravi de la part de Lucifer. Vous pouvez rester. Prenez un siège et restez un gentil petit diable pendant que je vais sur la scène de crime. Et si je vous vois encore mélanger mes dossiers à mon insu, vous irez tout sauf  _«_ _bien_ _»_  cette fois-ci, Lucifer.  

— Rester ici ? répéta-t-il, confus. Pourquoi ?  

— C'était notre accord, vous vous souvenez ? Vous restez en simple observateur, comme convenu.  

—  Et que vais-je observer ? Votre plante verte ?  

Chloé posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, passablement agacée. Un bruyant soupir franchit ses lèvres.  

— Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous, Lucifer. J'ai du travail. 

— Et je serais ravi de vous y aider, en tant que simple observateur. Écoutez, il est impératif que je vous accompagne sur cette enquête...   

— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?  

— Pour retrouver la mémoire, bien sûr. Essayez de suivre un peu, Inspectrice ; c'est pourtant simple !  

Elle lui adressa un regard torve. 

— J'ai arrêté d'essayer cinq secondes après vous avoir rencontré, mais passons... Quel est le rapport avec votre mémoire ?  

— Selon Linda, participer pleinement aux enquêtes en cours pourrait stimuler ma mémoire. En vous accompagnant, je retrouverai ces satanés souvenirs qui m'échappent constamment et je pourrai enfin m'occuper de mes kidnappeurs... Quant à vous, vous trouverez les coupables beaucoup plus vite avec mon aide, comme toujours. C'est gagnant-gagnant !  

Chloé le scruta avec consternation, secouant doucement la tête. Ils entendirent tous deux un bruit indistinct et se retournèrent de concert vers l'entrée du laboratoire, juste à temps pour apercevoir le visage de Daniel et d'Ella disparaître précipitamment derrière la porte. Se retournant vers son partenaire, la jeune femme chercha ses mots. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir réfuter l'immense sagesse qui ressortait de sa précédente explication.  

— Lucifer, je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi simple.  

— Bien sûr que si, la contredit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens de vous le dire. Je peux répéter si v— 

— Ce ne sera pas utile. 

Lucifer ne comprenait décidément pas cette obstination à vouloir le maintenir à l’écart.  

— Pourquoi interférer contre cette demande ? Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que je— 

— Si, il y en a, le coupa l'inspectrice sur un ton ferme, mais nettement plus doux. Précipiter les choses ainsi... Ça risque de faire plus de mal que de bien, croyez-moi. 

Elle baissa la tête en soupirant, contournant ensuite son bureau pour qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux face à face. Elle tritura ses doigts, évitant de le regarder directement dans les yeux avant que ses prochains mots ne sortent enfin de sa bouche. 

 — Écoutez, je comprends, d'accord ? Vous voulez découvrir ce qui vous est arrivé à tout prix et je peux comprendre ça, mais-... 

Elle fit une pause, baissant à nouveau les yeux pour éviter ceux de Lucifer dans lesquels se lisait une profonde perplexité.  

— ...Mais vous devriez me faire confiance pour trouver ces hommes.   

— C'est le cas, Inspectrice.  

C'était la vérité.  

Elle releva la tête, le regardant en pinçant les lèvres.  

— Alors laissez-moi faire, l'enjoignit-t-elle. Restez à l'écart. Pour le moment.  

Lucifer poussa un léger soupir, sachant déjà ne pas pouvoir donner une réponse positive à sa requête.  

Cette affaire n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque rapport de confiance. Et tout à voir avec la partie majoritairement surnaturelle de son existence, il en était convaincu si pas quasiment certain. Retrouver la mémoire n'avait rien d'un choix, mais tout d'une obligation. Une nécessité pressante qui ne requérait pas l'assentiment de sa partenaire. 

— Si nos places se trouvaient inversées... resteriez-vous en retrait, Inspectrice ? 

Elle réfléchit un bref instant, admettant finalement avec un léger sourire ; 

— Sûrement pas. Non.  

Lucifer lui rendit son sourire, ravi par sa réponse. Rassuré qu'elle comprenne sa démarche, qu'elle l'accepte. Chloé rassembla ses affaires et s'empara de son blazer blanc posé sur le coin de son bureau.  

— Allons-y,  _partenaire._  

— Après vous, Inspectrice, dit Lucifer en lui cédant le passage, chevaleresque.  ** _Miss Lopez ? Daniel ?_** Arrêtez l'espionnage ; nous avons un meurtrier à attraper et ma mémoire à retrouver ! Allons ! les héla-t-il avant de suivre la jeune femme.  

Cela sonnait presque comme un dicton, non ? 

_À tueur incarcéré, mémoire retrouvée._  

 

 

À suivre **— Exsanguination orgiaque**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voilà, 
> 
> Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. En attendant, je serai occupée avec le Camp de Juillet du NanoWrimo pour avancer et terminer Hell Sweet Hell. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite de réussir tous les examens/soutenances/projets/... et/ou de bonnes vacances à toutes celles et ceux (chanceux !) qui partent se la dorer au soleil ^^ 
> 
> Laissez un petit comment avant de vous remettre de la crème solaire X)


	8. Exsanguination orgiaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre huit ; ambiance investigation. J'ai fait au mieux pour que ça ressemble à ce qu'on aime tant dans la série.
> 
> Merci EmilieKalin pour ta re-re-correction, tu es la meilleure !
> 
>  
> 
> Conseil musique :
> 
> Don't stop the Devil - Dead Posey

**EXSANGUINATION ORGIAQUE**

8

~

 

 

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Inspectrice ?

Lucifer releva la banderole jaune jusqu'à hauteur de son épaule et lui céda galamment le passage. Passant à son tour sous les délimitations criardes du LAPD, il salua d'un hochement de tête les nombreux agents de police actuellement présents sur la scène de crime. Chloé gravit les quelques marches menant à l'entrée du laboratoire, le diable sur ses talons, et posa sa main sur la poignée.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes très silencieuse depuis que nous avons quitté le commissariat, fit-il remarquer, en lui tenant la porte.

— Et c'est mal ?

— Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

— Tout va bien, Lucifer.

Il fit une pause sur le pas de la porte, autant certain que surpris de déceler une once de mensonge dans ces quelques mots.

Elle nota son immobilité soudaine et se retourna, arquant un sourcil.

— Lucifer.

— Mmh ?

— Vous venez ou vous préférez garder la porte ?

Il se ressaisit et lâcha enfin la poignée de celle-ci, s'empressant à sa suite.

— Bien sûr. Ouvrez la marche, Inspectrice.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir, rencontrant quelques agents et laborantins secoués sur leur passage. L'un des officiers indiqua le bout du couloir aux deux partenaires sans plus de commentaire, Chloé le remerciant d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer sa route, toujours aussi silencieuse. Son partenaire nia toute autre personne alentour, rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'inspectrice et ce mensonge.

— Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? insista Lucifer, le front plissé.

— Hmmm, marmonna-t-elle pour toute réponse, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. C'est juste qu-... Rien, rien du tout.

— Très bien.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, Lucifer la devançant de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter également. Il se retourna vers elle, perplexe.

— Inspectrice ?

— Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler, n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Je le sais. N'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous faisons ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, tous deux étant dorénavant face à face ; tous deux scrutant le visage de l'autre pour deux raisons bien distinctes, celle de Lucifer étant une sincère inquiétude envers Chloé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Elle ne disait pas un seul mot tout le long du chemin, lui mentait ensuite et maintenant…

Même s'il désirait démêler le vrai du faux dans ce « silence mensonger », il leur fallait couper court à cet interlude social.

Il était urgent pour lui de retrouver la mémoire. Nul doute que ses souvenirs ne se cachaient pas dans ce couloir sombre puant le désinfectant.

— Que vous pouvez _tout_  me dire ? dit alors l'inspectrice.

_**« Je veux tout vous dire. »** _

_Oh._

Maintenant, il comprenait.

Lucifer ne pouvait se soustraire à son regard, incapable de répondre.

Il le voulait.

Il l'avait voulu.

Mais les choses avaient changé.

Il ne  _pouvait_ pas.

— Je—, murmura-t-il, happé par son regard, par sa demande.

—  _Hey !_ Par ici le duo de choc !

Ils se retournèrent de concert, repérant Ella au bout du couloir, appareil photo en main, en train de leur faire de grands signes. Même sans cela, il aurait été extrêmement difficile de ne pas la remarquer. Lucifer lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement et offrit un sourire crispé à sa partenaire, celle-ci le dépassant une fois de plus sans un mot.

— Nom de—… jura Chloé en se figeant sur le pas de la porte.

— Je sais, dit à son tour la jeune légiste en secouant la tête. Dieu n'était certainement pas dans cette pièce, sinon notre ami ne serait pas dans un tel état.

Lucifer crût utile de la corriger.

— Mon  **P** ère n'est dans aucune pièce en particulier, Miss Lopez.  **I** l est partout et nulle part à la fois ; plus  _« nulle part »_  que partout, si vous voulez mon avis… Oh,  _Bon sang!_

L'inspectrice ayant rejoint Daniel à l'autre bout de la pièce, Lucifer avait à présent une vue dégagée sur le corps et l'ensemble du laboratoire. Le carnage qui s'y était produit dénotait une approche très picturale du meurtre en lui-même. Une œuvre si étendue dans l'espace et si approfondie dans sa technique qu'il n'aurait su dire où regarder en premier sans risquer de dénigrer un élément équitablement important. Le sang sur les murs ? Ou bien ce corps délesté de sa chair, suant sang et viscères sur le sol ?

— Quelqu'un a été occupé…

Tant de détails d'une cruauté remarquable. En d'autres temps et en d'autres lieux, Lucifer en aurait félicité l'instigateur. De quoi rendre jalouse Mazikeen, vraiment.

— Lucifer.

Il tourna la tête, Chloé lui faisant signe.

— Approchez, Monsieur l'observateur.

— Monsieur « Morningstar », lui rappela-t-il en enjambant une rigole sanguinolente qui partait du corps pour finir à ses pieds. Ne devriez-vous pas consulter un spécialiste pour cette mémoire vacillante, Inspectrice ?

Oublier son nom… S'en devenait problématique.

Chloé plissa les yeux.

— C'est marrant… J'allais vous proposer la même chose.

— Merci mais la nature de mon problème est bien plus complexe que vos faiblesses humaines.

— Ah oui ?

— Je suis le Diable, Inspectrice ; ce qui m'arrive n'est  _jamais_  anodin.

Elle hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

— Bien sûr. Où avais-je donc la tête ?

— C'est bien ce que je me demande.

Pinçant brièvement les lèvres, Chloé se tourna alors vers Daniel qui était agenouillé près de la victime, autant que le sang étendu un peu partout dans la pièce le lui permettait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a, Dan ?

— Un grand malade en liberté, voilà ce qu'on a, répondit ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur la dépouille dépossédée de toute identité épidermique.

Ella prit une ou deux photos, abaissant ensuite son appareil avec une expression peinée.

— Le pauvre homme… Il n'a même pas eu le temps de se défendre.

— C'est donc un homme ? demanda Chloé en se penchant vers le corps, fronçant les sourcils. Comment tu le sais ?

— Les femmes ont un bassin large ; celui-ci est bien plus étroit. Et situé plus bas, aussi. Je dirais…

Ella réfléchit un moment, prenant un nouveau cliché après s'être rapprochée de Lucifer ;

— Peut-être un homme de vingt… vingt-cinq ans ?

La jeune légiste soupira, vraisemblablement navrée du sort de cet individu et se signa brièvement.

—  _Dieu puisse t'accueillir dans Son Royaume, l'ami._  *

Ce fut au tour de Lucifer de soupirer ; un souffle d'air néanmoins porté par un ressenti bien différent.

— Dieu n'accueille personne, Miss Lopez ; cette charge est généralement dévolue à l'un de mes frères. Une chance que l'âme ne soit pas apparentée à l'état de son enveloppe physique ; un mouton tondu de près dénoterait incontestablement dans le troupeau docile de mon  **P** aternel. S'il est bien destiné au Paradis, bien sûr…

Tous le dévisagèrent.

— Quoi ?

— Mec… Vous arrivez à rester dans le rôle n'importe où, n'importe quand ! s'extasia alors Ella.

— Qu— ?  _Oh pour l'amour d— !_  pesta Lucifer en retour. Je ne joue pas un rôle, Miss Lopez ! Quel intérêt aurais-je à interpréter la stricte vérité, hm ?

Ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, à en juger par l'admiration persistante sur les traits de la jeune femme. Ella se permit de taper brièvement du poing son épaule en signe d'une complicité toute erronée.

— Quel talent !

—  _Ugh…_  Inspectrice, seriez-vous assez aimable pour expliquer à Miss Lopez ici présente que je  **suis** le Diable ?

Mais cette dernière n'en fit rien, toute son attention tournée ailleurs que vers son partenaire.

— Qui travaillait dans cette section du laboratoire ? demanda-t-elle en sortant une paire de gants de la poche de sa veste.

Lucifer grogna sa frustration et leva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant la jeune légiste à son expression béate pour se rapprocher des deux inspecteurs. Entre l'ignorance et les congratulations insensées pour sa prétendue mythomanie, autant choisir l'ignorance. Il tendit la main vers le corps, retenu de justesse par la poigne ferme de l'inspectrice qui le fusilla du regard en écartant sa main innocente. Il l'interrogea du regard, Chloé levant elle aussi les yeux au ciel.

— Seulement trois personnes, répondit Daniel en consultant ses notes. Un homme et deux femmes. Elles sont venues un peu plus tard aujourd'hui… pour tomber là-dessus. On a probablement affaire à leur collègue, Chris Barton ; vingt-huit ans, responsable de la banque de sang.

— Banque de sang ? répéta Chloé.

— C'est ça. Biatox est une firme spécialisée dans la recherche médicale. Celle d'un remède efficace à long terme contre la leucémie, notamment. Chris gérait la collecte de sang auprès des donateurs et autres volontaires ainsi que leur transport vers les autres sections du laboratoire.

— On pourra difficilement relier son identité à un quelconque signe distinctif… réfléchit tout haut l'inspectrice. On va avoir besoin de son dossier dentaire ou d'une recherche ADN, faute de mieux.

— Je suis dessus ! intervint Ella.

Lucifer s'éloigna du trio, regardant çà et là le matériel de laboratoire avec une impatience palpable dans chacun de ses gestes. Il observa les tubes à essai éparpillés par dizaines sur les tables, certains brisés et maculés de sang séché qu'il aurait été difficile de définir comme celui de leur victime ou d'un généreux donateur.

— Des signes d'effraction ? poursuivit l'inspectrice dans son dos.

— Une fenêtre brisée dans la pièce d'à côté. L'équipe scientifique a trouvé des traces de sang sur quelques bouts du verre ; on pourra peut-être en tirer quelque chose…

— Tu as pu estimer l'heure du décès, Ella ?

— C'est difficile à dire vu l'état du corps, mais à en juger par le stade de coagulation… Il y a deux heures ?

_« Allez… Allez… Montrez-vous. »_  trépigna Lucifer en faisant le tour du bureau.

Toujours rien.

S'y prenait-il mal ?

Il repassa volontairement devant les tubes à essai ravagés, lentement ; s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Chloé toussota et repris ;

— Quand le corps a-t-il été découvert ?

— Vers onze heures ce matin, dit Daniel après un énième coup d'œil vers son recueil d'informations tant barbantes qu'inutiles aux oreilles de Lucifer.

— Une heure à peine avant que ses collègues n'arrivent… murmura pensivement Chloé. Qui peut faire quelque chose d'aussi atroce en si peu de temps ?

— Personne de ce monde, Inspectrice. Croyez-moi sur parole.

Lucifer se retourna vers elle, guère étonné de voir sur son visage ce froncement particulier synonyme d'agacement contrôlé. Au mieux. Il crut donc préférable d'étayer ses propos.

— Enlever la peau d'un homme est plus simple qu'on ne le pense. C'est même un jeu d'enfant si l'on dispose des outils appropriés. Mais je ne pense pas qu'une goule soit spécialement sortie de l'Enfer pour écorcher ce pauvre homme… Personne ne peut en sortir, en fait.

— Sauf vous, dit alors Chloé.

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

— Je suis le Diable. Ce statut offre quelques avantages, Inspectrice.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire, mais détourna bien vite le regard. Régner sur l'Enfer n'était pas qu'un désavantage, il est vrai ; mais – tout roi qu'il put être - Lucifer demeurait malgré tout démuni, dépossédé du seul avantage qui lui importait.

De plus en plus frustré, il partit vers le fond de la pièce, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les quelques mots échangés par la suite entre cette dernière et l'inspecteur « Crétin », son regard attiré par la porte vitrée renforcée menant à la seconde partie du laboratoire.

— Tu es  _sûre_  qu'il est en état de t'assister ? chuchota Daniel, cet éternelle inquiétude entourant étroitement chacune de ses paroles.

— Je—

— Je n'assiste pas ; j'observe, mon cher Daniel, répondit Lucifer à sa place.

— Et vos observations glauques sont tout à fait normales, rétorqua ce dernier.

— Étant un être surnaturel immortel, ma normalité ne sera jamais la vôtre.

Maintenant posté devant la porte, Lucifer se figea un instant. Il ressentit une drôle de sensation et scruta plus longuement la porte close, le verrou de sécurité et les quelques traces sanguinolentes sur la poignée en métal dont personne ne semblait avoir encore pris connaissance, tous trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se soucier de sa santé mentale.

— Une idée de ce qui se cache derrière cette porte, Inspectrice ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Ella fut la plus rapide pour répondre.

— Oh, c'est la réserve de sang, mais c'est verrouillé. Il faut une carte d'accès pour l'ouvrir.

— On ne peut pas demander celles des autres personnes qui travaillaient ici ? s'enquit Chloé.

Harcelé par cette sensation, Lucifer approcha sa main du verrou.

— Inutile, déclara Daniel. La seule carte qui peut ouvrir cette porte était sous la responsabilité de Chris et—

— Laisse-moi deviner ; aucune trace de la carte depuis ce matin ?

— Ouais.

— Super... Lucifer ! Le héla Chloé. Ne touch—

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'un simple toucher, l'air frais enfermé à l'intérieur s'échappant aussitôt de l'ouverture. Chloé s'approcha de lui, regardant la porte puis son partenaire.

— Comment v— ?

— Vous n'avez pas entendu la partie « être surnaturel », Inspectrice ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, se mordant la lèvre. Puis elle répéta avec cette autorité qui dominait systématiquement son agacement ;

— Juste-… Ne touchez à rien sans gants, d'accord ? « Simple observateur », hm ?

Il consentit à sa requête avec un sourire crispé et laissa sa partenaire ouvrir la porte de quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Bien que strictement observateur, Lucifer ne put retenir une exclamation impressionnée une fois que la porte fut grande ouverte devant eux.

— Eh bien, Eh bien ! Il semblerait que l'exsanguination orgiaque ne se soit pas arrêtée à notre homme !

Il contempla longuement les dizaines – même plus que cela - de poches de sang éparpillées sur le sol, éventrées pour la plupart ; le plastique malmené et encore maculé de son contenu écarlate étant le seul survivant de cette orgie aux penchants surprenants. Du sang… encore du sang ; partout où il posait son regard. Sur les murs, les armoires réfrigérées qui tenaient encore miraculeusement debout quand les autres avaient tout bonnement été jetées à terre, nouvelles victimes moindrement regrettables d'un crime qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

_Rouge._

—  _Je vais l—… nir !_

_Une explosion. Juste au-dessus de sa tête._

—  _LUCIFER !_

— …-ui volerait une telle quantité de sang ?

— Un vampire, peut-être ? plaisanta Ella.

La voix de la jeune légiste, portée par l'enthousiasme qu'une telle créature puisse exister, lui parvint d'assez près ; juste à côté de lui. Lucifer tressaillit, si légèrement qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne le remarqua.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

— Les vampires sont plus soigneux que cela, Miss Lopez.

Cette dernière rebondit aussitôt sur ses propos sans que Lucifer n'entende réellement sa réponse, toujours lié à cet égarement soudain.

Était-ce... un souvenir ?

Ce fut si bref… Si vague. Rien dont il ne puisse certifier la véracité, ni y trouver une quelconque utilité. Juste cette impuissance qui poursuivait son chemin sans qu'il ne soit capable de la contrer.

— Hey, Lucifer.

Il se tourna au contact de la peau de l'inspectrice contre la sienne, baissant les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées. Il regarda ensuite derrière lui, surpris de se découvrir seuls dans la pièce.

— Vous venez ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Venir ? Où donc ?

— Daniel est allé récupérer les images de vidéosurveillance. On les regardera au poste.

Il hocha machinalement la tête, toujours perturbé par son moment d'absence.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Leur regard se croisèrent pour la seconde fois et il se força à sourire. Le résultat fut peu probant, un rictus crispé se dessinant sur son visage. Mal à l'aise, il relâcha prestement la main de sa partenaire.

— Rien. Rien, justement… murmura-t-il.

Il avait espéré tellement plus que cela.

— Bon… dit Chloé après l'avoir dévisagé un moment. Allons-y.

Ses yeux encore liés aux siens, Lucifer surprit une expression particulière. Connue ; mais qu'il avait tant peiné à définir dans le regard des autres. Cette expression malaisante de pitié qui n'avait pas une seule fois quittée le regard de l'inspectrice depuis son retour.

Et il la suivit sans un mot.

Sans souvenir.

 

 

 

À suivre –  **Garder la foi**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Verdict ?
> 
> (la réplique d'Ella avec le '*' est dite en espagnole dans le texte)
> 
> Prochaine publi dans deux semaines comme d'hab - le chapitre sera plus long que celui-ci. 
> 
> À la prochaine !


	9. Garder la foi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis IRL dernièrement, moins de temps pour moi, etc. 
> 
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !
> 
> Musique pour la partie 2 du texte :
> 
> Elia Ex – Trouble (Rebel)

**GARDER LA FOI**

9

~

 

— Chris était un homme adorable. C—Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu lui arriver ?

— À cause de moi. Enfin… C'est ce que j'entends le plus souvent. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi l'humanité me fait systématiquement porter la faute de ses faiblesses.

Mila Barton, sœur aînée de la victime, le dévisagea en ouvrant et refermant la bouche ; ses lèvres maquillées et perlées de larmes dont l'infinitude commençait sérieusement à lasser Lucifer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ; ceux-ci pratiquement desséchés par cet effluve de sentiments.

— J-Je vous demande pardon ?

Et il devait se répéter, de surcroît. Magnifique.

Lucifer sentit la main de Chloé presser sa manche droite avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à cette énième énonciation d'absurdités larmoyantes, sa partenaire donnant un regard d'avertissement.

Ah oui ; faire montre de tact avec la famille du défunt, que cela fût insensé ou non à ses yeux.

Il se redressa sur son siège, souriant aimablement à madame Barton au lieu de lui expliquer plus longuement tous les maux que la population terrestre lui attribuait bien évidemment à tort depuis des millénaires. Chloé retira sa main et se chargea du tact plus verbalisé qu'il peinait systématiquement à formuler envers qui que ce soit.

— C'est ce que nous nous efforçons de découvrir.

Un autre reniflement écœurant et il regarda de biais l'inspectrice ; cet interrogatoire ne menait à rien, elle s'en était forcément rendue compte, non ? L'ignorant royalement, cette dernière tendit une boîte de mouchoirs jetables à Mila, avec un sourire compatissant sur ses lèvres muettes de toute rationalité. Déchirant par endroits le mouchoir froissé, la parente de la victime poursuivit malgré tout ses sanglots agaçants.

— Votre frère avait-il des ennemis à son travail ? Des collègues avec qui il aurait pu avoir un différend peut-être ?

— P-Pas que je sache. En fait, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup de son travail… Nous ne nous parlions plus beaucoup depuis quelques mois.

— Il y avait une raison à cela ? demanda Chloé.

— J'ai déménagé à l'autre bout de la ville depuis que mon mari a eu une promotion à son travail, leur expliqua Mila en triturant toujours le mouchoir dans ses mains. C'est devenu plus difficile de se voir…

— Fascinant, marmonna Lucifer. Ce genre de détails va nous aider à trouver le coupable ; n'est-ce-pas, Inspectrice ?

Un autre regard d'avertissement.

Les pleurs de Madame Barton redoublèrent d'intensité, ses frêles épaules voûtées par le poids de sa peine et de sa culpabilité somme toute humaine. Elle se pencha en avant, son visage entièrement soumis au chagrin expansif de sa propriétaire leur étant caché à tous les deux sous ses boucles brunes épaisses.

— Je ne peux pas vous aider ! se mit-elle à geindre.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras parcourus de soubresauts larmoyants.

—Je dev-vrais vous aider ! Je s-suis… J' _étais_  sa sœur !

Tous les mouchoirs du commissariat semblaient bien incapables d'endiguer une telle précipitation émotionnelle. Lucifer recula son siège de la table, par sécurité.

— Je dois bien admettre que votre capacité lacrymale est tout à fait impressionnante, très chère, dit-il en la dévisageant avec un tout nouvel intérêt.

Quelques minutes encore et les deux partenaires se séparaient enfin de Madame Barton ; toujours secouée, mais suffisamment calmée pour retourner seule chez elle. Sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire, tous deux regardèrent la jeune femme s'éloigner d'une démarche mal assurée vers l'escalier. Chloé referma la porte, déclarant alors ;

— On a un problème.

— J'en conviens, Inspectrice. Nous devons sérieusement revoir votre approche durant les interrogatoires, lui dit-il avec un ton navré, secouant la tête. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre davantage de temps - ni même de mouchoirs - dans cette enquête ! À croire que vous ayez perdu tout professionnalisme en mon absence…

— Je parle de  _vous_ , Lucifer, spécifia sa partenaire en cessant enfin de regarder la silhouette lointaine de cette pleureuse certifiée pour le regarder lui.

— Moi ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

— Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de… mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais ça… Cette femme vient de perdre son frère de la plus horrible des manières— !

— Pas la plus horrible, non.

—  **Et**  vous l'accusez implicitement de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?! poursuivit Chloé, ses nouvelles paroles emplies d'un agacement dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine.

— Ce n'était pas si implicite que cela—

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, écrasant ses propos logiques sous d'autres rappels à l'ordre.

— Vous savez que la coopération des proches est indispensable pour le bon déroulement d'une enquête !

Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas vif vers l'arrière du commissariat.

— Comme trouver une piste solide, Inspectrice ! répliqua Lucifer en la suivant jusqu'à son bureau. Hormis le fait que ses capacités lacrymales soient bien plus développées que la normale, cette femme n'avait rien d'autre à nous apprendre. Rien qui ne puisse m'aider… marmonna-t-il ensuite en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Chloé, qui avait commencé à ajouter quelques informations inutiles à son rapport, fit une pause pour le dévisager.

—  _Vous_  aider ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Je croyais retrouver la mémoire devant le corps sanguinolent de ce cher Barton, mais—

Il secoua la tête, découragé.

Quelle perte de temps...

— Et mes efforts se retrouvent tous aussi infructueux ici. Peut-être sommes-nous trop timides ? Nous devrions trouver une affaire plus « musclée » à résoudre… N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

Lucifer se tourna vers elle, Chloé le regardant fixement sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes. Sans doute réfléchissait-elle sérieusement à sa proposition sensée… Il crut néanmoins déceler cette lueur, ce soupçon d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

Elle lui répondit enfin ;

— Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

— Me reposer ? Pour quoi faire, Inspectrice ?

— Les gars ! J'ai du nouveau.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers Daniel, Ella suivant à quelques pas derrière lui.

— Il était temps ! s'exclama Lucifer. Je commençais à désespérer, Daniel. De quoi s'agit-il ? Une adresse ? Un repaire de vermines à éradiquer ? L'identité du meurtrier ?

Daniel ralentit sensiblement l'allure en entendant les propositions de Lucifer qu'il accueillit d'un regard circonspect.

— Euh… dit-il, en tapotant distraitement ses doigts sur la couverture du dossier qu'il avait en main. Pas vraiment. L'équipe scientifique a communiqué de nouveaux éléments concernant la scène de crime et—

— Et c'est trop  _trop_  bizarre ! l'interrompit Ella en sortant une photographie du dossier. Vous vous rappelez les poches de sang éventrées dans l'arrière-salle ?

Elle posa la photographie sur le coin du bureau de l'inspectrice qui la prit aussitôt, Lucifer se penchant de côté pour la regarder également tout en écoutant le compte-rendu étrangement enthousiaste de la jeune légiste.

— On a d'abord cru à du vandalisme ; mais… j'ai cherché un peu plus loin et j'ai trouvé des résidus de salive sur chacune des poches détruites.

— De la salive ? répéta Chloé, les sourcils froncés.

— Je vous l'avais dit ! Un vampire ! s'exclama Ella en se redressant.

Elle tendit son poing fermé vers Lucifer. Ce dernier resta impassible à cette démonstration manuelle.

— Je croyais vous avoir déjà expliqué en quoi c'était impossible, Miss Lopez, déclara-t-il

— Quelqu'un aurait  _consommé_  ce sang ? poursuivit Chloé sans se soucier de l'absurdité qui entourait l'hypothèse de sa collègue et amie, au contraire de son partenaire. Combien de— ?

— Trente litres, répondit Daniel. D'après les fichiers. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

L'inspectrice reposa la photo sur son bureau.

— Quoi d'autre ?

— Comme on le soupçonnait, chaque membre du personnel scientifique possède un badge électronique pour des questions de sécurité biologique. Celui de Barton est bel et bien porté manquant ; ils ont vérifié trois fois pour être sûrs. Rien chez lui, non plus.

— C'est probablement notre homme qui l'a.

— Fine déduction, Inspectrice, la félicita Lucifer en lui offrant un sourire. Mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas de qui il s'agit.

— C'est là que j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, intervint Daniel. Je commence par laquelle ? poursuivit-il, souriant à son tour.

Lucifer le dévisagea en secouant légèrement la tête, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

— Est-ce un jeu ?

Sa question eut tôt fait de refroidir les ardeurs de l'inspecteur « Crétin » qui s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit sur une note plus sérieuse.

— Les badges sont pourvus d'une puce d'identification. Chaque activation est directement transmise au siège central qui contrôle la bonne validité des accès et identifie le lieu précis d'activation. Ce qui veut dire que si jamais notre suspect utilise le badge…

— On pourra remonter jusqu'à lui, conclut Chloé.

Daniel hocha la tête.

— Ça c'est la bonne nouvelle.

— Et la mauvaise ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il nous faut l'accord de la firme pour avoir accès à ces informations confidentielles et les responsables refusent catégoriquement.

Lucifer se redressa, adressant un regard entendu à l'inspectrice avant de proposer ses services ;

— Je peux sûrement changer cela !

— Non.

— Mais, Inspectrice—

— Simple observateur, vous vous rappelez ? le coupa-t-elle en se levant. C'était notre marché. Je vais aller voir le procureur pour qu'il nous délivre un mandat ; avec de la chance, on pourra avoir accès au réseau informatique de Biatox d'ici quelques jours.

Lucifer la regarda rassembler ses affaires.

— Mais-… Je n'ai rien à observer ici sans vous !

— Voilà pourquoi vous devriez rentrer au Lux vous reposer un peu, répondit-t-elle. Je vous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

— Inspectrice— !

Cette dernière s'éloignait déjà en compagnie de Daniel ; ne lui laissant guère le choix. Il leva les bras au ciel, abasourdi par son comportement. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué plusieurs fois de quoi il retournait ; n'avait-elle pas envie qu'il retrouve la mémoire ? En quoi rentrer chez lui allait l'aider en ce sens ? C'était—

— Elle est contente que vous soyez de retour.

Lucifer se retourna, ce dernier ayant presque oublié la présence d'Ella derrière lui.

— Vraiment ? Je pencherais davantage pour le contraire, Miss Lopez…

— Ayez confiance l'ami ! dit-elle en lui octroyant une généreuse tape sur l'épaule qu'il n'apprécia qu'à moitié.

Il tiqua lorsque la pression entre ses omoplates s'accentua.

— Ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt dures pour Chloé… Elle vous a cherché non-stop ; assise jour et nuit à son bureau pour trouver une piste et vous voilà ! Si c'est pas le Grand Big Boss qui a mis son grain de sel !

Jour et nuit ?

Lucifer observa une dernière fois la silhouette imprécise de Chloé se dirigeant hors du commissariat, approuvant les derniers mots de la légiste – synonymes inévitables d'une nouvelle sanctification divine – d'un bref hochement de tête.

— Vous ne pourriez être plus proche de la vérité, Miss Lopez.

 

**-xXx-**

 

_L'alcool est l'aspirine de l'âme._  *

Qui avait dit cela ?

Lucifer leva son verre à hauteur de son visage ; scrutant un moment l'ondoiement de ce spiritueux à caractère thérapeutique avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Un claquement de langue appréciateur avalé par le tumulte alentour et il posa le verre sur le comptoir ; à la suite des neuf précédents.

L'aspirine de l'âme…

Tout était probablement question de quantité, si pas de qualité.

Il fit un nouveau signe au barman qui remplit un autre verre et le posa devant son patron, et ce bien plus rapidement que celui-ci aurait pu l'espérer. Il n'y toucha pas dans un premier temps, portant ses mains à son visage en soupirant. Les yeux fermés, Lucifer massa doucement ses tempes – ses traits tirés n'étant que très discrètement révélés au reste de la clientèle par la lumière tamisée.

… _fer._

Son souffle s'accéléra, effleura ses poignets, et ses mains se figèrent à hauteur de son front. Tendu comme un arc, il attendit ; quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, plus que la dernière fois. Quelques instants durant lesquels le tumulte bienvenu de son club fut englouti par ce coup de poignard à l'intérieur de son crâne.

L'aspirine de l'âme.

Puis le calme revint – un calme tout relatif, certes -, porté par la musique, les cris et les pas enivrés des humains tout autour de lui. Porté loin de cette voix, loin de la douleur. Lucifer baissa les mains, en tendant lentement l'une d'elle vers son verre intact.

Jamais dix sans onze, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pas vraiment l'expression de départ, mais tout ce qui se référait à lui se passait de toute normalité ou autre conformité. Comme cet antalgique spirituel, non ?

Rien qui ne fonctionnait. Jamais.

Pas avec le Diable.

_**«**_ _**L'esprit doit être progressivement stimulé par des objets, des personnes de votre entourage, des situations qui feront peut-être jaillir d'autres souvenirs…** _ _**»** _

Rester deux longues heures sur le lieu de son enlèvement était-il considéré comme suffisant ?

Apparemment pas, pas avec ce vide persistant dans son esprit.

Était-ce toujours ainsi pour les autres ? Subir ces oublis et ne rien pouvoir y faire ? Il n'avait jamais compris ce manquement physiologique chez les hommes et femmes de ce monde. La mort, la maladie, le mal qu'on lui attribuait… avaient un certain sens. Pas le meilleur puisque son  **P** ère en était l'Instigateur, mais la déficience de l'esprit...

Absurde.

D'une absurdité exponentielle le concernant.

Lui rendre ses ailes, l'abandonner dans le désert, sa mémoire envolée…

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Tellement stupide qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester ainsi. N'avait-il pas suffisamment subi cette faille mortelle complètement insensée ?

Lucifer soupira, tapant distraitement ses doigts contre son verre. Quelque chose aurait dû marcher… Il était allé à la recherche de ses souvenirs, comme Linda le lui avait conseillé, et—

Rien.

Rien qu'un corps écorché, rien que la prétention absurde d'Ella qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, rien de plus que l'éternelle précaution ancrée dans le regard de Chloé. Et un néant plus profond encore dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital.

Cela aurait dû fonctionner.

Nuit noire. Personne pour le déranger.

Sa voiture protégée d'une toile miteuse à l'emplacement exact où il l'avait laissée ; les roues encerclées par les restes d'une banderole jaune – reste d'une inquiétude policière qui n'avait toujours pas cessé pourtant.

L'endroit idéal pour que sa mémoire lui soit enfin rendue.

Et rien.

Rien quand il le fallait, quand il l'exigeait. Seulement quand il n'y pensait pas.

Seulement des bribes obscures, son nom mâchouillé par une douleur des plus incommodante.

Pourquoi ?

Jamais cette interrogation n'aurait été plus sagement utilisée qu'en cet instant, qu'en de telles circonstances. Son **P** ère ne l'avait jamais apprécié ; sans doute parce qu' **I** l savait la réponse injuste, au contraire de la Rébellion qu'elle aurait pu entraîner. Qu'elle avait failli entraîner. Lucifer ne devait pas espérer une réponse aujourd'hui.

— Luci !

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule à l'entente de cet odieux diminutif et aperçut son frère descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon en compagnie de Mazikeen.

— Vous avez pris votre temps, fit remarquer Lucifer dès qu'ils le rejoignirent au bar.

— Moins d'un mois, c'est pas si mal, répliqua la démone en appuyant son dos contre le comptoir, juste à gauche de son ancien maître.

Il la fusilla du regard.

— Très drôle, Maze !

— On dirait que tes kidnappeurs t'ont aussi volé ton sens de l'humour en plus de la mémoire…

Elle s'empara de sa bière et la décapsula d'un coup de dents.

— Il n'y en a qu'un que je m'efforce de récupérer au plus vite, dit-il avant de porter son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

— Maze a pu remonter ta trace à partir de l'autoroute soixante-deux jusqu'à un endroit en particulier dans le désert, à environ trente kilomètres. Le sable avait presque entièrement tout recouvert, mais tu as laissé des traces bien visibles de ton passage là-bas, le renseigna Amenadiel.

— Aurais-tu la bonté d'être plus précis ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes ce soir, maugréa Lucifer.

— Un sillon creusé sur vingt bons mètres, répondit pour lui Mazikeen. Ça avait ton odeur.

— Nous avons fait le tour de la zone, mais il n'y avait rien de plus, Luci.

— Formidable. De mieux en mieux, vraiment…

Sur ces mots, Lucifer fit un autre signe impatient en direction de son employé, le front plissé par une réflexion intense qui ne voulait pas aboutir à une véritable solution à son problème.

— Qu'a dit Linda ? s'enquit alors Amenadiel.

Son frère haussa les épaules, tournant distraitement son verre sur lui-même du bout des doigts.

— Rien qui ne soit très utile, au final. J'ai essayé son approche toute la journée, mais rien. Pas le moindre souvenir à exploiter…  **P** ère a bien fait  **S** on travail ; comme toujours, n'est-ce-pas admirable ?

— Écoute Luci…

Ce dernier regarda de biais le faciès tendu de son frère, pressentant une tournure déplaisante à entendre pour la suite de leur conversation. Il le toisa, se redressant avec un rictus emplit d'amertume.

— Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! s'exclama Lucifer. Tu redéfinis le pouvoir de la foi à toi tout seul, frérot ! Même déchu… Tu t'accroches désespérément à ta loyauté et à  **S** es promesses mensongères de rédemption !

Amenadiel ne se laissa pas démonter par les propos de celui-ci, soutenant son regard.

— Je sais que tu voudrais que tout soit de  **S** a faute, - encore une fois -, mais—

—  _Mais ?_ Poursuis donc, Am' ; je suis tout ouïe !

— Mais rien ne prouve qu' **I** l soit en effet responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé.

Lucifer laissa échapper un rire sans joie ; dévisageant tour à tour Amenadiel et Mazikeen, cette dernière étant bien trop silencieuse dans l'élocution de cette divine absurdité.

— Rien ?  _Rien ?!_  Monte donc avec moi au penthouse et je te montrerai avec plaisir la preuve dont tu as besoin pour retrouver ton bon sens, frangin !

Amenadiel secoua doucement la tête.

—  **I** l t'a peut-être rendu tes ailes, Luci ; mais ça ne signifie pas que le reste soit de  **S** on fait. Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Même toi tu ne peux nier que cette approche ne  **L** ui ressemble pas ! affirma-t-il avec ferveur.

Le rire de Lucifer redoubla de vigueur à l'entente de ses paroles.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la perte de mémoire puisse être contagieuse ! L'odeur qu'a senti Maze est bien réelle ;  _ **Son**_  odeur ! contre-attaqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

La gêne palpable dans le corps de la démone refroidit son entrain, cependant.

— Maze ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise, n'osant pas regarder directement Lucifer dans les yeux tout en triturant le goulot de sa bière avec ses doigts.

— Amenadiel a peut-être raison, Lucifer.

— Excuse-moi, mais… aurais-tu l'amabilité de répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda le plus calmement possible celui-ci.

Elle releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

— L'odeur était diffuse. Trop diffuse. Ça pourrait simplement être la tienne.

— La mienne ? Qu—?

— L'autre, spécifia la démone. À cause de tes ailes.

L'autre.

_L'autre._

Lucifer fixa un moment Mazikeen sans parvenir à dire un seul mot, éclatant de rire subitement. Il tendit la main vers son verre et le vida d'une traite, hochant machinalement la tête ; le reste d'un sourire sur ses lèvres closes.

— Et maintenant une démone qui croit aux contes de fées… Cette soirée ne pouvait être plus exaltante !

— Lucifer—

Mais il interrompit aussitôt la démone.

— Eh bien, je ferai mieux de suivre les conseils de l'inspectrice et aller me reposer un peu. Qui sait… Vous aurez peut-être retrouvé vos esprits demain matin, hm ? Je garde la foi !

Sur cette dernière réplique assassine, le Diable s'écarta du bar, toujours sans réponse à ses questions… Pas même pour l'origine de ce dicton idiot.

L'aspirine de l'âme.

Il avait besoin d'un remède légèrement plus fort que cela.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Presque l'aurore.

Presque à l'orée d'une nouvelle journée.

Et... rien.

Lucifer soupira en s'affalant lourdement sur son lit, encore tout habillé - sa chemise blanche à peine déboutonnée. Il fixa le plafond de sa chambre un long moment ; attendant que ce « rien  _»_  se transforme en tout autre chose. Une chose capable de contrer l'absence abyssale des heures précédentes. Et des heures avant celles-ci encore.

Un jour. Presque un jour entier.

Et rien n'avait changé.

Pas de nouveaux souvenirs.

Pas de nouvelle piste.

Pas d'élément nouveau entre lui et l'inspectrice.

**«**   _ **Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire ?** __**»** _

**«**   _ **Plus de marche arrière.** __**»** _

Faire du surplace était nettement plus appréciateur, c'est certain.

Jusqu'alors perdu dans ses pensées, Lucifer se redressa brutalement ; totalement alerte. Un souffle glacial lui remonta l'échine, le faisait frissonner sur les draps soyeux qu'il serra instinctivement entre ses doigts. Il tourna la tête, fronçant les sourcils en constatant l'ouverture de la porte vitrée du balcon plongé dans l'obscurité - bientôt démissionnaire au profit des lueurs de l'aube.

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir laissé ouverte, pourtant...

Étrange.

Plissant les yeux, il crut distinguer une silhouette dont la noirceur pouvait presque rivaliser avec celle alentour.

Non, ce n'était pas son imagination.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

Une ombre dans l'ombre du soir, fine ; partiellement cachée à sa vue par le mur de la pièce.

— Hé ho ?

Lucifer se releva, ne quittant pas des yeux l'ombre un seul instant. Sans répondre, cette dernière s'éclipsa, disparaissant à l'autre bout de la terrasse avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte.

— Eh ! cria-t-il.

Il se précipita à sa suite, un nouveau souffle de vent s'engouffrant sous le col de sa chemise. Atteignant le bout de la terrasse, Lucifer dut bien se rendre à l'évidence ; il n'y avait personne. Il marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée, y appuyant ses mains pour observer la ville illuminée en contrebas.

En était-il arrivé à cela ? Trop désespéré pour chercher des réponses, voilà qu'il se mettait à les imaginer ?

Pathétique.

Il revint sur ses pas, un nouveau soupir sur le bord des lèvres en regardant une dernière fois les rues bondées d'animation en-dessous de son palais de luxure. Sa progression fut stoppée net. Un regard en direction de la porte entrouverte et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua considérablement.

Pourquoi les lumières étaient éteintes ?

Une coupure de courant, peut-être ?

Il regarda à nouveau vers la ville ; non, ce n'était pas provoqué par une panne de secteur.

Lucifer fit un pas en avant ; puis un deuxième, sur ses gardes sans réellement en connaître la raison. La situation en elle-même devenait bien trop étrange pour ne pas le conduire à une certaine prudence.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? dit-il. C'est vous, Inspectrice ?

Il secoua la tête, se trouvant foncièrement ridicule ; pourquoi y aurait-il quelqu'un ? Amenadiel était peut-être dans le vrai... Peut-être voulait-il absolument que quelque chose de fâcheux lui arrive.

Lucifer atteignit la porte ; sidéré d'en être arrivé là. Il frissonna à nouveau, frictionnant distraitement ses épaules pour se réchauffer. Quel ne fût pas son étonnement en apercevant une fine buée s'extirper de ses lèvres.

Il porta l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres, surpris de voir ses doigts recouverts de givre.

Du givre ?

_Lucifer._

Il releva la tête, figé par une nouvelle vision enténébrée, juste au milieu de sa chambre à coucher.

Une silhouette couchée sur le sol.

Une femme.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Aucune réponse. Il ne bougea pas, elle non plus. Il hésita quant à sa prochaine action ; rester sur la terrasse, entrer sans crainte dans ces ombres menaçantes pour interroger plus sévèrement cette inconnue ? Autant qu'il désirait la seconde option, les ombres le retinrent de tenter quoi que ce soit, plus que les ombres, ce fut son instinct qui le découragea d'attenter la moindre action à l'encontre de cette femme.

Il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose de  _dangereux_ dans les ténèbres.

L'inconnue avachie sur le sol bougea enfin ; juste un peu. Des cheveux noirs, un visage tuméfié caché par ceux-ci, des mains enchaînées au sol.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

Des chaînes ?

_Lucifer..._

L'air sembla se raréfier autour de lui, plus glacial encore.

Il la dévisagea ; cette femme qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Elle lui était familière pourtant. Autant que cette voix suppliante qui explosait dans son crâne.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il encore, mais plus fort qu'avant. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?!

La femme redressa la tête du sol ; quelques centimètres, pas assez pour voir son visage. Seulement ses lèvres tremblantes. Couvertes de sang.

_Aide-moi !_

Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de réagir à sa supplique, si ce n'est d'ouvrir la bouche ; sa question avalée par un cri de surprise.

Le sien.

Il ressentit la douleur du choc avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son corps entier basculant en arrière, par-dessus la baie vitrée.

Il ne pouvait voir son assaillant, mais il pouvait sentir ses poings rencontrer la peau de son visage avec férocité. Ils chutèrent ensemble, le Diable hurlant et se débattant dans l'étreinte meurtrière des cieux combinée à celle de son agresseur.

Il n'arrivait pas—

Les poings se transformèrent en serres tranchantes autour de son crâne ; étau brûlant d'un mal abominable. Hurlant de rage et de douleur, Lucifer parvint à serrer ses doigts autour de la gorge de son assaillant ; le brûlant autant que cet individu tentait de le faire avec propre son esprit, l'unissant à la même douleur pour le faire lâcher prise.

L'air sifflant autour d'eux n'adoucit que très peu ce tout dernier hurlement ;

_**Aide-moi !** _

 

**-xXx-**

 

Lucifer se redressa d'un bond ; un cri étranglé lui échappant.

Quelques instants lui furent nécessaires pour lier la texture du cuir italien sous ses paumes à la réalité. De la matière, solide... fermement ancrée sur le sol stable de son salon.

Pas de vent lacérant son corps en chute libre.

Pas de chute.

Son salon, son canapé, la télévision toujours allumée devant, toujours en train de bourdonner des informations qui lui importaient peu... mais pas la moindre chute. Pas lui, juste celle du présent de Béatrice sur le carrelage froid du séjour. L'inesthétique peluche lui souriait, insensible quant à son état. Le cœur toujours battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Lucifer prit appui sur le dos du canapé, sa main cramponnée au cuir coûteux tandis qu'il prenait une lente et profonde inspiration. Il écouta distraitement les voix tantôt nasillardes tantôt pompeuses des présentateurs parler de phénomènes atmosphériques inintéressants. Connaître la situation de la Floride, victimes de marrées subites et d'une rare puissance n'avait que très peu d'effets sur sa respiration saccadée.

Quelques secondes – peut-être même quelques minutes, il n'aurait su dire -, passèrent avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux ; ceux se posant aussitôt sur la porte vitrée menant au balcon.

Fermée.

_Aide-moi._

Lucifer frissonna, réaction totalement involontaire dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Il essuya distraitement la fine pellicule de sueur qui courait le long de sa tempe, scrutant longuement cette porte close.

Aider ?

Qui— ?

Sa fixation immobile fut néanmoins interrompue, rappelé à la réalité de ce monde par une autre technologie de son cru. Il se tourna vers sa table basse, tendant la main vers son portable sans vraiment réfléchir. Ce fut avec tout aussi peu d'attention qu'il décrocha, marmonnant d'une voix rauque ;

— 'mh ?

—  **Oh pardon, je vous réveille ?**

L'inspectrice.

Cette réalisation lui ramena un semblant de civilité. Il éteignit rapidement la télévision, s'asseyant convenablement sur le canapé - comme si elle était là, avec lui.

— Inspectrice ? Mes excuses, je… Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il, confus en cherchant sa montre.

—  **Bientôt trois heures. Je suis désolée... Vous connaissant, je pensais que vous seriez encore debout** , s'expliqua-t-elle maladroitement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— Oui, ehm... Je—

Lucifer regarda encore en direction de la porte. Il se retourna, s'éclaircissant la voix avant de poursuivre ;

— Il semblerait que le sommeil m'ait pris par surprise.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, ramassant ensuite de sa main libre la peluche soi-disant thérapeutique, l'analysant avec scepticisme. Le premier essai était peu concluant. Il la reposa à côté de lui, soupirant doucement.

—  **Oh.**

L'inspectrice ne dit rien de plus et Lucifer était dans le même cas. Il fronça les sourcils, demandant finalement ;

— Vous appeliez pour quelque chose en particulier ?

—  **Oh, euh— ! En fait, je…**

— Vous ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Il l'entendit soupirer, un souffle bref suivit d'autres bruits en fond ; comme un froissement de tissu. Attendant que Chloé lui révèle la raison de son appel, il en profita pour se lever ; heureux de trouver dans cette attente un prétexte pour quitter la pièce. Il n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour atteindre la salle d'eau, allumant les lumières avant de se placer devant l'évier.

—  **Je voulais juste m'assurer que… que vous veniez bien demain au commissariat ?**

Sa voix lui parvint différente à d'ordinaire ; ce qui intrigua Lucifer.

— Vous allez bien, Inspectrice ?

—  **Oui, pourquoi ?**

— Vous semblez… Votre voix est… étrange.

—  **Ça va** , le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, d'un ton sec qui l'étonna.  **Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.**

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche ; ses mots suivants bloqués dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux rencontraient son reflet. Il tourna légèrement la tête, approchant son visage du miroir. Il effleura la marque à l'arrière de son crâne, écartant ses cheveux pour mieux voir.

Qu'est-c—

—  **Lucifer ? Vous êtes toujours là ?**

Sans quitter des yeux son image troublée, il lui répondit ;

— Oui. Oui, Inspectrice. Je vous vois demain.

—  **Très bien. Alors, à demain ?**

— À demain, Inspectrice. Bonne nuit.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde en retour pour raccrocher ; subjugué par cette image qui lui était renvoyé. Un coup rêvé, une marque pleine de réalité sous son cuir chevelu.

Cela ne pouvait pas—

_**«**  _ _**—st ce choc sévère à l'arrière du crâne dont nous ne pouvons définir l'origine.** _ _**»** _

Les yeux écarquillés, il pencha la tête de côté, passant et repassant encore ses doigts tremblants sous ses boucles noirs, dégageant encore et encore cette zone marquée sans arriver à comprendre.

_**«**  _ _**—vais encore jamais vu de pareilles traces sur…**  _ _**»** _

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ces traces, tremblant davantage.

Des doigts.

Des empreintes sur son esprit.

Juste là... là où les mains de cette chose avaient—

_**«**  _ _**Aide-moi !** _ _**»** _

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna Lucifer.

 

 

 

À suivre –  **Le moment propice**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Louis Gauthier (romancier québécois)
> 
> Les dernières répliques en gras et italique font référence aux paroles du médecin dans le chapitre 2.
> 
> Vu mon retard, je publierai le chap suivant demain. Comme ça, tout le monde sera content :)  
> Les événements vont vite s'enchaîner dans deux chapitres (c'est déjà bien tendu dans le prochain sans trop en dire). J'espère que celui-ci vous a plus malgré la longue attente et que ça sera pareil pour la suite !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un comment/kudos/etc. si vous êtes transportés par l'histoire ;)  
> À demain !


	10. Le moment propice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis ! :)

**LE MOMENT PROPICE**

10

~

 

 

— Votre stratégie est un échec retentissant. Un échec silencieux, serait plus approprié...

—  _Ma_  stratégie ?

Linda le dévisagea, perplexe. Elle posa le dossier qu'elle avait en main sur le coin de son bureau, peu surprise de l'arrivée impromptue de son patient, le plus récalcitrant selon elle, dans son bureau aux aurores. Lui-même avait plutôt tendance à se considérer comme le plus prometteur d'entre tous. Mais rien dont elle ne soit habituée ; et rien dont Lucifer ne soit réellement gêné.

— Cela fait des jours et des jours que je suis vos conseils et rien !

Sa voix était plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu à son encontre, mais elle ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Rien dont elle ne soit habituée, encore une fois.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle en se rapprochant de Lucifer.

— Je viens de vous le dire, Docteur.  _Rien !_

Elle le dévisageait toujours, le front plissé par une inquiétude dont il se fichait royalement quand elle ne l'agaçait pas au plus haut point.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à s'inquiéter ?!

— Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle ; question prévisible qui était l'évidence même d'un cruel manque de réponses.

— Parfaitement, répondit-il sur un ton abrupt ; quel autre rôle pouvait-il jouer dans cette farce dantesque ?

— Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que-… Vous avez l'air... « fatigué ».

Linda prononça ce tout dernier mot avec une intonation mesurée ; comme si l'idée en elle-même d'un tel état lui était aberrante.

— Eh bien, c'est sans doute parce que je ne dors plus depuis quelques jours, expliqua plus calmement son patient en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

— Quelques jours ?!

Lucifer soupira bruyamment.

Avait-il mal articulé ?

— Je suis venu pour avoir des réponses, Docteur ; pas pour subir vos questions sans queue-ni-tête ! Alors, au boulot !  _Hop hop !_  l'enjoignit-il sur un ton pressant tout en tapant dans ses mains.

— Vous savez que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Lucifer.

— Peut-être pas, mais ça devrait, marmonna ce dernier.

Elle lui sourit.

— Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir un moment et m'expliquer votre problème ? lui proposa-t-elle.

— C'est une autre question, Docteur, lui fit-il remarquer en se dirigeant d'un pas récalcitrant vers le canapé.

— Je préfère voir cela comme une invitation.

— Et à quoi, exactement ?

Le sourire de Linda s'élargit.

— Qui pose des questions maintenant ?

— J'imagine que nous n'y couperons pas tous les deux, soupira Lucifer – étonné que le canapé, d'habitude si dur et si inesthétique, lui paraisse si confortable.

— Vous imaginez bien.

— Je me satisferais bien mieux de souvenirs à la place… dit-il.

Le Docteur Martin s'assit en face de lui, la mine soucieuse.

— Racontez-moi.

— Il n'y a rien de plus à raconter que ce que vous ne sachiez déjà, Docteur. J'ai suivi vos conseils à la lettre et—

— Mes conseils ? répéta-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. Quels « conseils » ?

— Celui de stimuler ma mémoire en enquêtant à nouveau ; à défaut de pouvoir me mettre en danger… Il semblerait que le monde se soit grandement assagi depuis mon enlèvement, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

— Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné ce genre de conseils, intervint alors Linda.

— Bienvenue au club des amnésiques, Docteur !

Elle eut un léger soupir, tapant distraitement sa main contre sa cuisse avant de poursuivre ;

— Je vous ai seulement dit que l'esprit était capricieux.

— C'est un euphémisme.

—… et rien de plus, Lucifer, cru-t-elle bon de spécifier, le fixant un moment comme l'on détaillait au microscope un sujet inédit. Il n'y a pas eu de changement, alors ? Pas le moindre en quatre jours ?

— Rien qui ne me soit d'une quelconque utilité en l'état.

Il se pencha en avant, mains jointes et le front plissé pour diverses raisons – tant douloureusement physiques que psychiques.

— J'ai pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

— Je viens de vous le dire, Lucifer ; l'esprit humain est capricieux.

— Je ne suis  **pas**  humain.

— Mais votre métabolisme ressemble de très près au nôtre, non ? avança sa thérapeute ; et Lucifer ne contredit pas son hypothèse. Guérir votre cerveau du traumatisme qu'il a subi n'est pas qu'une question de volonté…

— De quoi d'autre alors ?!

Linda haussa les épaules.

— La fatigue peut vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, par exemple.

Lucifer lui lança un regard torve, sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en venir.

— Je dormirais si je le pouvais, Docteur, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, ses mains toujours jointes par une tension similaire.

— Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? insista-t-elle.

— Je viens de vous le dire ; ce n'est pas une option.

Ses mots étaient lents, méticuleusement séparés des uns des autres par une tension suffisamment lourde et menaçante dans l'air pour que sa thérapeute esquisse un geste de recul sans s'en rendre compte. Cela ne la découragea pas d'avancer sur ce terrain glissant, cependant.

— Mais vous n'en avez pas donné la raison.

_Lucifer._

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, ses doigts tendus les uns contre les autres autant que ses lèvres closes dans une percussion de souffrance que Linda ne soupçonnait même pas. Il déglutit et rouvrit les yeux, tombant aussitôt sur l'expression inquiète de cette dernière.

— Parce qu'elle s'immisce dans ma tête et que je ne peux plus l'ignorer dans mon sommeil.

— « Elle » ?

— Cette femme…

— Celle dont vous m'aviez parlé ? Dans votre cauchemar ? demanda Linda.

Lucifer hocha la tête, ses traits peu à peu adoucis à mesure que la douleur s'estompait. Ce n'était que temporaire. C'était toujours temporaire.

— Et dans tous les autres qui ont suivi depuis, l'informa-t-il.

— Les autres ? Combien ?

— Chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de fermer les yeux, Docteur. D'où ma décision de ne plus perdre mon temps ainsi.

— Mais n'avez-vous pas besoin de dormir comme nous ?

— Pas autant que les humains, non ; mais je vous rassure tout de suite – ce n'est rien que je ne puisse gérer.

Linda n'eut pas l'air aussi convaincue que lui. Peu importe ; il savait où étaient ses limites, beaucoup plus éloignées que les normes humaines auxquelles elle se raccrochait. L'inquiétude transpirait par tous les pores de son corps, à présent.

— Justement. Vous avez déjà beaucoup à gérer. Ajouter l'insomnie à l'équation, c'est-…

— Je vous le répète, Docteur ; c'est gérable pour le Diable. Et le seul moyen d'avancer. Entendre et voir cette femme quémander mon aide est une perte de temps ! J—

_Lucifer…_

Il étouffa un grognement, refermant les yeux pour un moment. À nouveau, l'inquiétude de sa thérapeute ne lui échappa pas. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela dans son regard posé sur lui.

— Vous l'entendez encore, n'est-ce-pas ? devina-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas important, éluda-t-il en se massant distraitement la tempe pour dissiper la douleur. Ce qui m'importe c'est de comprendre pourquoi mes souvenirs se refusent à revenir ! Comprendre pourquoi j'ai les empreintes digitales de je-ne-sais-qui imprimées littéralement sur le crâne, pourq—

— Des marques ? Attendez, Lucifer—

— Non, Docteur. Je n'attends plus ! C'est justement ce que je me tue à vous faire comprendre quand moi je ne le peux ! J'ai  **attendu** , j'attends encore et rien ! Quelque chose aurait  _dû_  marcher depuis le temps !

Linda lui avait paru fermement décidée à s'arrêter sur ce détail manuel le concernant, à le faire attendre contre son gré, elle aussi. Fort heureusement, elle s'abstint de le forcer jusqu'au bout à une prolongation insupportable sur la question. Une question, une attente, une absence quasi-totale de liberté pour le Diable, c'était—

C'était...

— Vous avez raison.

Lucifer se tut, trop surpris pour rebondir directement sur cette admission inespérée. Il dévisagea le Docteur Martin sans parvenir à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle ruse de sa part pour lui faire comprendre des éléments simplistes directement reliés aux mœurs humaines. Cela n'en avait pas l'air.

— Merci, dit-il, beaucoup plus calme.

— C'est vrai ; quelque chose aurait dû marcher.

— Vous pensez donc comme moi que quelqu'un essaie d'entraver mes efforts ?

Elle opina à sa déduction.

— Et je pense savoir de qui il s'agit.

Lucifer la scruta quelques instants, étonné qu'elle ne le renseigne pas directement au lieu de maintenir ce suspense fort inapproprié aux vues des circonstances actuelles.

Il n'y tint plus au bout d'une minute.

— Eh bien, dites-le, Docteur ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis d'habitude friand de mystères, mais— !

— Il s'agit de vous, Lucifer.

—  _Moi ?_  Je ne comprends p—

— Vous voulez forcer votre esprit à résoudre un problème alors qu'il se trouve déjà occupé avec un autre, expliqua Linda, des paroles obscures que même le Diable peinait à traduire en dialecte moderne.

— « Forcer » mon esprit ?! répéta celui-ci, perplexe. Je n'ai pas d'autre probl—

— Qu'en est-il de vous et de Chloé ? Demanda-t-elle alors avec un sourire aimable.

Il fronça les sourcils autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

— Pourquoi me parlez-vous subitement de l'inspectrice ?

— Pourquoi pas ? rebondit Linda en haussant les épaules.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, cherchant ses mots.

— Parce que vous venez de m'accuser de bloquer mon esprit et que l'inspectrice n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans, peut-être ?

C'était évident. Pour tout le monde. Pourquoi pas pour sa thérapeute ? Elle lui sembla avoir besoin de bien plus de repos que lui. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, toujours avec ce sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

— Peut-être que si, justement.

Lucifer se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupirant fortement en entendant ses propos. Il tendit les mains vers elle, cherchant des mots simples à lui faire comprendre pour enfin avancer avec son problème actuel. Cette séance avait déjà bien trop duré.

— Docteur… Je ne vous suis plus. J'essaie, m-mais-…

Elle se redressa sur son siège, joignant à nouveau ses mains ensemble.

— La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous m'avez dit avoir désiré « montrer » votre vrai visage à l'inspectrice…

— Exact. Et donc ?

— Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, dit-elle.

Elle énonçait un fait. Pas de question, pas de réponse. Juste un fait.

— Oui, dit-il, la dévisageant. Parce que j'ai été agressé et ai disparu pendant un mois.

Quel intérêt y-avait-il à en reparler ?

— Mais vous êtes de retour, à présent.

— Je le suis.

Linda hocha imperceptiblement la tête, attendant pendant quelques secondes que quelque chose se produise, Lucifer n'aurait su dire quoi. Quelque chose près de lui, apparemment… Sur son visage, peut-être ?

Enfin, elle posa une autre question ;

— Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit depuis ?

— Eh bien… Ce n'était plus très prudent, répondit-il, subitement évasif.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— À cause de mon enlèvement, Docteur. Je ne sais pas encore l'identité exacte de ceux qui me menacent – juste que mon  **P** ère est impliqué - et inclure l'inspectrice dans mon univers serait-… imprudent de ma part. Surtout après ce qui vous ai arrivé... à cause de ma Mère.

Elle le détailla un moment, pensive.

— Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, Lucifer.

— Je me dois de protester, Docteur. Le danger autour de moi est bien réel ! Vous-même en portez encore les marques !

— Oui, votre existence est dangereuse. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, si ? Et ce genre de détails ne vous a jamais empêché de faire ce que vous vouliez. Je veux dire-... vous vouliez déclencher une guerre ouverte entre Dieu et la Déesse de la Création ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire nerveux, secouant la tête.

— Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

— Vous voulez que votre esprit se débloque, mais vous semblez maintenir un nœud inextricable en plein milieu de vos pensées, expliqua-t-elle. Et je pense que ce nœud est directement lié à votre désir de dire – ou plutôt de montrer – la vérité à Chloé.

Et ce sourire aimable refit son apparition, porteur d'une question inextricable que Lucifer craignait d'entendre.

— Rien ne vous empêche de tout lui dire. Plus maintenant. Rien si ce n'est vous. Alors posez-vous la question, Lucifer…

Il croisa son regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

 

**-xXx-**

 

— Lucifer ?

— Mmh ?

— Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

— Quoi donc ?

Toutes ses pensées tournées ailleurs, Lucifer avait répondu instinctivement, incapable de ne pas regarder un point inexistant devant lui ; totalement invisible à ses yeux ainsi qu'à ceux des personnes présentes. Ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant une pointe d'irritation dans la voix de son interlocutrice qu'il fit un effort pour revenir au moment présent.

Presque à moitié avachi sur sa chaise, il n'eut pas à faire de geste trop épuisant pour rencontrer le regard perçant de sa partenaire. Il cligna des yeux, chassant la torpeur qui y était tapie autant que ses réflexions qui se heurtaient à cet éternel cul-de-sac. L'inspectrice était assise de l'autre côté du bureau, rapport en main, à le dévisager. Il aimait la façon dont ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval caressaient l'arrière de sa nuque ; cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire, comme une envie subite de replacer l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Probablement une mauvaise idée à voir son expression.

— Vous êtes avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Évidemment, Inspectrice.

Elle continua à le dévisager et Lucifer vint à s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait tant l'intéresser chez lui ; en plus de sa perfection évidente.

_Lucifer…_

Son sourire se fana.

Chloé le remarqua.

Tout comme la subite tension qui s'était mêlée à la fatigue passagère de son partenaire. Enfin… Il n'était pas si fatigué que cela. Cette nuisance l'importunait trop fréquemment maintenant pour laisser ressortir son dynamisme naturel, voilà tout.

_Je t'en prie… Luci—_

— Vous allez bien ? s'enquit alors Chloé, sincèrement soucieuse.

Il se redressa sur son siège, se raclant la gorge tout en évitant le regard de cette dernière.

— Parfaitement bien. Vous disiez ?

_Luci…_

La douleur n'eut pas le temps de disparaître ; elle ne fit que s'accentuer, un inconfort attisé par cette répétition sans fin que rien ne semblait pouvoir faire taire. Pas même la voix calme de l'inspectrice devant lui. Il l'écouta, autant qu'il en était capable avec ce « bruit de fond » à l'intérieur de son crâne.

— Je disais qu'il y avait un truc bizarre dans le rapport d'analyse, ici. Apparemment, notre tueur aurait – en plus d'évis-…

_Lucifer ! L-…_

Lucifer se leva, contournant lentement le bureau pour s'appuyer contre celui-ci, à quelques centimètres de sa partenaire ; les doigts crispés sur le métal.

— …-aurait empoisonné notre victime. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? D'après Ella, le poison n'a même pas eu le temps d'agir ; il avait déjà succombé aux restes de ses blessures.

— Peut-être une lubie à combler ? suggéra-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à dire sans avo-…

_Lucifer. S'il-te-plaît…_

Ses doigts devinrent des poings.

— Qu'en est-il de la nature du poison ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Écouter l'inspectrice. Juste l'inspectrice…

_S'il-te-plaît._

— Ella cherche encore, mais-…

Il peinait à distinguer les deux intonations, tiré en tous sens sans pouvoir décider d'une seule direction. Il ferma les yeux, le bourdonnement combiné des voix de Chloé et de cette femme l'empêchant d'agir autrement.

_Lucifer !_

— Lucifer ? Ça va ?

— Ça va, Inspectrice. Je- J'ai juste-…

_Lucifer !_

— Vous avez juste « quoi » ?

_Lucifer…_

— Juste-…

— Lucifer ?

_**Lucifer !** _

—  _ **LA FERME !**_

Son poing s'était abattu sur le bureau sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, le coup porté par ce cri rageur qui eut tôt fait de taire le moindre son autour de lui. Le souffle court, Lucifer scruta un instant son poing tremblant enfoncé dans la matière d'une solidité assez discutable du bureau de Chloé.

Il tourna ensuite la tête.

D'abord vers l'inspectrice qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard et, ensuite, vers tous les autres regards interloqués des gens présents dans cette section du commissariat.

Il retira prestement sa main, massant sa chair meurtrie par son emportement et sa vulnérabilité circonstancielle. Il se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour changer cette étrange expression qui ne quittait pas Chloé, cette expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir du regard.

Lucifer recula alors d'un pas, baissant les yeux.

— Je-… Mes excuses, Inspectrice. Il est évident que cet- ce coup d'éclat ne vous était pas destiné. C'est cette voix dans ma tête qui-… Enfin…

Il se perdit dans ses explications, regardant la jeune femme avec appréhension.

Chloé ne dit pas un mot, le fixant toujours. Enfin, elle se leva et lui indiqua sans un mot de la suivre ; Lucifer comprenant aussitôt qu'il était également dispensé de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre avant qu'elle ne l'y autorise. Il aurait probablement protesté contre un tel abus d'autorité silencieuse pour une réaction bruyante et, de fait, inappropriée.

« L'inapproprié » était son créneau, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il aurait pu protester.

Mais l'expression de l'inspectrice ne laissait place à aucune spéculation comportementale.

Ils dépassèrent en silence certains de ses collègues, ceux-ci le gratifiant du même regard qu'à son arrivée dans le commissariat la semaine d'avant, chuchotant entre eux quelques paroles d'une délicatesse douteuse. L'inspectrice n'y accorda aucune importance, semble-t-il, marchant droit devant elle vers la salle de repos. Arrivés là, elle laissa entrer Lucifer en premier, ce dernier assez inquiet de se retrouver en première position. Il la regarda sans un mot fermer la porte et les stores de la pièce, retenant son souffle alors que Chloé se retournait enfin vers lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

— Rien dont vous ne deviez-vous préoccuper, Inspectrice, je vous assure, dit-il aussitôt.

— « Rien dont je ne doive me préoccuper » ?! répéta-t-elle sur un ton incrédule.

Il la dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est… exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de le répéter, mais-…

— Vous pétez un câble en plein milieu du commissariat et ça ne doit pas me  _préoccuper_? poursuivit Chloé en s'avançant vers lui. Vous êtes sérieux ?

— Toujours, Inspectrice. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid un bref instant et je m'en excuse.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

— Rien, je vous le répète. Dès que j'aurai trouvé comment me débarrasser de cette voix-…

— Cette voix ?

Lucifer soupira, se massant la tempe.

La douleur était persistante, bien que le silence soit enfin revenu dans son esprit. Chloé s'approcha encore, le détaillant longuement avec une expression peinée sur le visage. Elle s'éloigna ensuite jusqu'à atteindre la porte, l'ouvrant de quelques centimètres et se tournant vers lui, sa main restée sur la poignée.

— Rentrez chez vous, Lucifer.

Il fronça les sourcils, abaissant sa main.

— Rentrer ? Mais—

— Je n'aurai pas dû vous autoriser à revenir aussi vite me seconder dans mon travail, confessa-t-elle avec la même note peinée dans son timbre de voix. C'est trop tôt.

— Non, non, non ; non ! protesta-t-il avec force. Je ne peux pas rentrer ! Je dois rester avec vous pour retrouver la mémoire, vous vous rappelez notre marché, non ?

— Il est annulé.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Vous avez besoin de repos, Lucifer ; pas de cavaler dans tous les sens comme ça pour ensuite me hurler dans les oreilles ! Rentrez… Dormez un peu.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux à l'entente de ce sempiternel conseil, il lâcha une exclamation mi-incrédule, mi-exaspérée. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à contourner le vrai problème ?! Une exclamation, puis un rire se tarit rapidement dans sa gorge devant l'expression inflexible de l'inspectrice.

Les mots, quant à eux, sortirent à profusion, accompagnant ses déambulations circulaires dans la pièce sans un regard vers sa partenaire, vers cette étroitesse d'esprit qu'on ne cessait de lui reprocher à tort, à défaut d'une cure de sommeil grotesque.

— Je ne peux  **pas** dormir ! Essayez de comprendre, Inspectrice ! Si je ferme les yeux, je la verrai en plus de l'entendre ! J'ai besoin de la faire taire, de faire taire ces cauchemars, vous comprenez ça ?! Vous pourriez comprendre – pour une fois – que j'ai besoin de découvrir le plan de mon  **P** ère et que je ne peux le faire qu'en étant ici ?! Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, vraiment !

Et son regard croisa celui de Chloé, le stoppant net ; à tous points de vue.

Il déglutit, son énervement balayé par ce regard froid.

— Pas grand-chose… murmura-t-elle en hochant machinalement la tête, regardant brièvement ailleurs qu'en sa direction pour prendre une longue inspiration. Pas grand-chose.

Elle lâcha la poignée de la porte et pinça les lèvres, ses pas la menant bien trop vite devant son partenaire.

— Vous ne demandez pas grand-chose, hein ? répéta-t-elle encore une fois. C'est curieux, moi aussi.

— Inspectrice-…

— Je demandais juste une chose, continua-t-elle sans se soucier de sa timide intervention. Une chose, Lucifer ! Une idée sur la question ?

— J-je...

— Votre confiance ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, après-… Votre confiance, Lucifer. Et j'aurais pu continuer si vous me l'aviez refusé, mais—

Elle se tut, secouant doucement la tête, les yeux embués d'une émotion qu'elle se refusait à libérer complètement.

— Mais vous m'aviez donné votre parole.

— Ma parole ? Je n—

—  _Je vais venir vous dire toute la vérité me concernant_ , récita-t-elle alors.

Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucune parole satisfaisante ne parvienne à ses lèvres. Chloé attendit ; une seconde, bien plus que cela avant de continuer.

— Vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Je-… oui.

— Votre. Parole ! articula-t-elle, maintenant furieuse.

— Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite-… expliqua-t-il, penaud.

— C'est à cause de  _ça_  que je n'ai pas cru à une autre fuite de votre part. Vous ne vous seriez jamais enfui après ça ! Alors… je vous ai cherché, Lucifer. Pendant des semaines… dormant à peine, cauchemars après cauchemars… je vous ai cherché.

Son regard le brûlait presque par son intensité.

— Parce que vous aviez donné votre parole ; parce que vous n'êtes pas un menteur.

Elle renifla, baissant les yeux pour se reprendre, pas pour le ménager. L'aurait-elle voulu qu'elle aurait échoué ; cette soumission émotionnelle le heurtait bien plus que le reste. Redressant la tête, elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure – le regardant à peine tout en haussant les épaules.

— Et vous revoilà… à crier à qui veut bien l'entendre que votre  **P** ère – Dieu, évidemment – vous a kidnappé et subtilisé votre mémoire, que traquer des meurtriers est la solution à tous vos problèmes, et que…  _mon_  aide serait la moindre des choses ?!

— Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, Inspectrice, dit-il enfin, sur un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment sincère pour faire comprendre à cette dernière ses louables motivations.

— Ce n'est pas celle qui m'intéresse, rétorqua-t-elle, intransigeante sur la question.

Ils ne dirent mots tous deux ; Lucifer étant incapable de dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre et Chloé étant incapable de taire tout ceci plus longtemps.

_**« Ta parole est-elle plus importante que sa vie ? »** _

— Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il, peiné. Je ne veux pas mettre votre vie en danger… Et ce qui m'est arrivé dernièrement-… c'est trop dangereux. Je dois juste attendre un moment davantage propice…

— Quand arrivera donc ce « moment propice », Lucifer ?  _Quand ?!_ Quand  **vous**  l'aurez décidé ?

Elle secoua la tête, toute émotion amputée par la froideur aiguisée par l'intermédiaire de son regard.

— Vous avez brisé votre parole.

Il ne sut quoi répondre à un tel verdict. Le silence semblait approprié.

Un silence coupable. Et si douloureux.

— Vous l'avez rompu, répéta doucement Chloé. Vous êtes un menteur.

— Chloé ?

Daniel avait ouvert la porte, tirant les deux partenaires hors de cette tension suffocante. L'inspectrice tourna le dos à Lucifer.

— Oui Dan ?

— Y a du mouvement. Le badge a été utilisé dans une usine à l'est de la ville ; on peut y être en moins de dix minutes si on part maintenant.

Il nota ensuite l'expression fermée de son ex-conjointe et celle plus confuse de Lucifer toujours derrière elle, incapable de bouger ni de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Je dérange ? se risqua-t-il à demander en frottant ses mains ensemble.

— Non. Mais Lucifer fera le trajet avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Chloé quitta la pièce ; Daniel s'écartant promptement de son chemin sans oser aller à l'encontre de sa décision. Lucifer ne lui tint pas rigueur quant à cette commune lâcheté, lui-même muet depuis quelques instants.

Ils l'observèrent s'éloigner à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier principal ; lâches et coupables muets d'une faute qu'ils savaient irréparables.

Pour ajouter à son calvaire, Daniel ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer ;

— Là mec… Vous avez merdé grave.

Et Lucifer – bien que nouvellement menteur – ne pouvait contredire une si criante vérité.

 

 

 

À suivre

~

  **Une preuve flagrante**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j'ai été assez inspirée par le coup de sang de Lucifer lors de l'épisode 20 de la saison 3, j'avoue X) L'altercation entre lui et Chloé était déjà planifiée dans mon récit, mais je ne savais pas comment rendre la chose plus... dramatique. La voix m'a aidée (pas folle non, je vous rassure XD). Et la série ! Comme toujours, hein ? ^^
> 
> Le prochain chapitre (intense) arrivera dans deux semaines, comme prévu.

**Author's Note:**

> À lundi avec le chapitre 2 "Humanité rétrograde" !  
> Vous êtes libre de laisser un kudo/comment/bookmark si ça vou plaît ;)


End file.
